Generated Drabbles
by Bramblerose4
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles for Generator Rex spanning all pairings, ratings, and genres, but mostly Noex because I love me some Noex!
1. Noah's Request

Title: Noah's Request

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Noah's Request

"I don't know how we get in these situations."

"Relax, I'll have us outta here in no time."

"Rex, we're in a hole, a hole."

"And soon we'll be out. Here." Rex handed Noah his goggles. "Put these on and place your arms around my neck."

Noah did as Rex instructed. "Dude, this feels weird."

"I could carry you instead," Rex smirked.

"No, I'm good."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hang on." Securing an arm around Noah's waist Rex built his hovercopter, lifting both teens into the air.

"Rex, you seriously have to learn how to build an extra seat."


	2. Doctor's Advice

Title: Doctor's Advice

Characters/Pairings: Dr. Holiday, Noah

Genre: Humor, drama

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note:takes place after "Lockdown" Enjoy!

Doctor's Advice

Noah sat on an examination table. Dr. Holiday stood in front of him, looking at his face.

"I think it's just bruised. Nothing a few days of healing won't cure." Holiday turned away from him to search for a compress. "Here, I want you to press this to your cheek for the next few days whenever it starts to ache, alternating it on and off for ten minutes for an hour."

"Okay, thanks, doctor." Noah took the compress and got off the table."

"Don't thank me, thank Rex for punching you with his regular fists and not his mechanical one."


	3. How She Likes It

Title: How She Likes It

Characters/Pairings: Dr. Holiday, Agent Six

Genre: Humor, drama

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

How She Likes It

Dr. Holiday flipped thru a file, not reading a word. She sighed and tossed it on her desk. It was late, Holiday knew she ought to be in bed, but preferred not to leave her work incomplete.

She turned around at a sound and found Six standing in the doorway. "Is that coffee?"

"Black, fours sugars, just how you like it."

"No it's how _you_ like it."

"I guess I've never really asked."

"It's all right."

"Tell me so I can get it right next time." Six stared at her.

"Six, don't..."

"..."

"Fine, two creams, three sugars."


	4. Like A Pirate

Title: Like A Pirate

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Agent Six

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Like A Pirate

"Hey Six, why do you wear shades all the time?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh, no," Rex replied. "That's why I asked."

Six didn't reply at first, then said "It doesn't take as long for my eyes to adjust to the changes in light if they are in dimness."

"So, you're like a pirate?." Rex rephrased.

"Excuse me?"

"A pirate." Rex covered an eye with a hand. "Pirates wear eye patches for when they're below decks. They just switch the patch over and presto, instant night vision."

"Fascinating," Six commented, turning back to the computer screen.

"I know, right? Pirates rule."


	5. His Roommate, prt 1

Title: His Roommate, prt 1

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Takes place before "Rampage" Enjoy!

His Roommate, prt1

"Morning Rex," Noah yawned, walking towards the kitchen.

"Is it morning already?"

Noah stared at him "Don't tell me you were up all night watching Spanish dramas."

"Fine, I won't." Rex jumped over the couch and slapped the eggs out of Noah's hands.

"Don't eat that. Try this."

Noah frowned at the eggs mess as Rex opened the freezer and took out an ice cream carton. "You wanna eat it fast so it doesn't melt, but not too fast or it'll hurt your head"

"Rex, have you never had ice cream before?"

"Of course, I've been eating it all night."


	6. Irresistible

Title: Irresistible

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah: Noex

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Note: warning, NOEX, NoahXRex slash, male/male relationship, don't like, don't read. Everyone else, please enjoy!

Irresistible

"So, you're still into girls, right?" Rex asked, looking at the poster of a swimsuit model on Noah's bedroom wall.

"I think so, I mean I think girls are great..."

"But?"

"But I also can't take my eyes off of you," Noah replied, leaning down to kiss Rex.

Rex kissed him back, brushing the blond's hair back from his face. His movements were tender and clumsy, the hair fell back into his face as Rex missed his ear and he settled on kissing Noah instead. "Yeah, I can see your point."

"Which one?"

"Both. Girls are cool, but I'm irresistible.


	7. Surprise!

Title: Surprise!

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Please enjoy!

Surprise!

Noah ran. He needed to get to an open area, knowing that was the best way to combat his attacker. Being in an exposed place would take away the element of surprise from him. Noah rated to an empty lot and waited his every nerve on edge. Seconds ticked by, nothing happened. Noah started to relax. Perhaps he had out run his purser and now was safe. Suddenly, he heard a loud whirring sound and laughter from behind. He turned and swore just as he was grabbed and lifted into the air.

"You lose, Noah!"

"Best outta three?"

"You're on."


	8. His Thoughts

Title: His Thoughts

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noah/Rex, Noex

Genre: Romance, fluff

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Note/warnings: Noex, mild male/male slash, don't like, don't read Please enjoy!

His Thoughts

it was early morning when Noah heard Rex get up.

"You're leaving?" He asked the darkness. There wasn't enough light to see anything but Rex's darker shadow moving against regular shadows.

"Yes, unless..."

"Unless?"

"You want me to stay."

"What do you think?" Noah asked, lowering his voice. He wanted to sound seductive and inviting, but his breath hitched as Noah felt the bed dip as weight was added. Heat enveloped him as Rex's body hovered over his.

"I think you want us to continue what we started last night." Rex said, kissing the center of Noah's chest.

"Good call."


	9. His Roommate, prt 2

Title: His Roommate, prt 2

Characters/Pairings: Noah, Bobo

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: I haven't had much inspiration this week, but slowly it seems to be coming back. Enjoy!

His Roommate

Noah stood in shock. "I didn't sign up for this."

Rex's laundry covered the stairs and discarded magazines and half eaten oranges littered the halls.

Noah turned as the bathroom door opened and Bobo appeared, a red toothbrush in his mouth."Is that mine?" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Bobo answered, spitting into a mug.

"What happened to yours?"

"Fell in the John."

"What am I gonna use?"

"Wow, here I am doing my part, so you don't smell funky monkey breath and you're going all ape on me. Some roomie."

Noah blinked, wondering how he'd become the inconsiderate one. "Keep it."


	10. Magic Words

Title: Magic Words

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Holiday, Six

Genre: General, Mystery

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

Magic Words

Holiday watched the news coverage of the London EVO attack. She slowed the recording as the time stamp matched when Rex's biometrics spiked, then flat lined.

"What happened?" Rex had ignored her when she asked him during the battle. Now, she wanted answers.

On screen, Rex stood amongst rubble, frustrated.

Holiday was frustrated, too. The camera panned up and Rex went out of frame. When it returned to Rex, Six was there, knives drawn, ready to strike. Six spoke and Rex nodded, closed his eyes and activated his nanities.

Holiday paused the video and wondered. "What did you say, Six?"


	11. Magic Words 2

Title: Magic Words, prt 2

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: General, Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: mentions of Noex (Noah/Rex slash), don't like, don't read. Sorry for the delay in updating, my Wi-Fi wasn't working all weekend. Enjoy!

Magic Words, prt 2

Rex's ear piece went off. He ignored it and stared at his gloved hands. "No, not now."/p>

"Rex-" Six parred a blow with his knives. "You see that news crews?"

Rex spotted a cameraman filming the attacking EVO while a terrified reporter stood beside him.

"Yeah."

"They're broadcasting live."

"So?"

"I'm sure there's a certain blond watching who'd be upset if you had to cancel his plans because you couldn't handle an EVO."

Rex nodded and pulled his goggles over his eyes. "I'd tell him to relax. I'll take care of Big Ben here and be home in time for tea." 


	12. Magic Words 3

Title: Magic Words, prt 3

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: K+

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Noex (Noah/Rex slash), don't like, don't read. Fluff and cuteness dead ahead. Enjoy!

Magic Words, prt 3

"I thought the British were all about manners." Noah commented, handing Rex a glass of orange juice.

Rex took it and drank it all at once. "They are when they're not fifteen foot monsters tossing me into the river like a pool toy."

"At least the EVO waited until the end of rush hour before going for a swim in the Thames." Noah refilled the glass. "Although the footage of you coming out of the water; dripping wet with your clothes clinging to you was very generous." Noah grinned and winked at Rex who couldn't help but smile back. 


	13. Another Restless Night

Title: Another Restless Night

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: General, Angst

Rating: K+

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy! I would have posted this sooner but I couldn't think of a title. I still can't.

Rex lay staring mutely into the empty darkness of his bedroom. He hadn't slept well for the last month and the lack of rest was starting to get to him.

The sound of Bobo's snoring nearby annoyed Rex and he frowned. Grabbing his journal he headed to the adjoining bathroom. He quietly closed the door and felt for the light. Lowering himself into the tub Rex opened his journal where a short note feel out in Six's handwriting.

_Can't sleep? Go to the roof._

Intrigued, Rex stuffed the note back into his journal and climbed out of the tub.


	14. Another Restless Night 2

Title: Another Restless Night

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: General, Angst

Rating: K+

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

Rex stood in front of the roof entrance wondering if he could create a new build to open the door without triggering alarms. He dismissed the idea, he needed to be stealthy and fastidious unfortunately his current array of builds tended to be more flamboyant than secretive.

Placing his gloved hands on the door Rex gently pushed on the long metal handle. The door swung open easily, catching him off guard. Rex pitched forward but tightened his grip on the handle to steady himself.

"Smooth." Six said. "Take a seat and I'll make sure you just didn't lock us out."


	15. Another Restless Night 3

Title: Another Restless Night 3

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: General, Angst

Rating: K+

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

"How'd you know I'd be here tonight?" Rex asked. He lay on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. Six sat, legs crossed, staring at the sparse desert landscape. He remained silent.

"You didn't." Rex rolled over and sat up. "How, how long have you been waiting?"

"As long as I needed to."

"But I haven't touched my journal all week. You could've waited longer if-" Rex broke off, looking at six, surprised. "We're speaking Spanish. How long have we been doing that?"

"Since you fell."

"Uh, I did not fall, I tripped."

Six turned and smirked "Semantics."


	16. Another Restless Night 4

Title: Another Restless Night 4

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: General, Humor

Rating: K+

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

"So why here, the roof?" Rex asked, switching into English.

"It's where I go when I have trouble sleeping. Besides I thought you enjoy sneaking around the Base."

Rex grinned and lay back down. "Look at you Six, breaking the rules. I'm impressed," He yawned.

"Bending them slightly," Six amended. "As your guardian and one of the senior Providence agents I have the right to a few perks if I-" Six was interrupted by the sound of Rex snoring. "Some other restless night then," Six promised, pulling of his jacket and placed it over the sleeping teen's back.


	17. Teamwork

Title: Teamwork

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex pre-slash

Genre: FriendshipAas

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

"It's coming straight for us," Noah said nervously.

"So, shoot it down, isn't that what Providence agents do?" R ex suggested, backing away as a bull-like EVO prepared to charge.

"What!" Noah whipped head his around. "What are you going to do?"

"Um, watch until my Bio-metrics stabilize." Rex replied, not taking his eyes off of the EVO. It roared once and ran towards them. "Noah, look out!" Rex tackled Noah, rolling him out of the way.

The EVO rammed into the building cement behind them, knocking itself out.

"So, how are your bio-metrics looking now?" Noah asked, underneath Rex.

"Better."


	18. In the Name of Friendship

Title: In the Name of Friendship

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex pre-slash

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

Rex's heartbeat pulsed in the ears as he reached the house. He rang the bell, then started banging on the door, hoping the pounding would show his urgency to get inside.

"Please be home, Noah." He pleaded.

Relief flooded him when he heard the sound of footfalls near the door. Rex grinned as the door opened.

"Hey Noah!" He warmly greeted, rushing passed Noah.

Rex slammed the door and dead-bolted it. "We're friends, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You'd do anything to help me?"

"Just about," Noah carefully answered, confused by Rex's behavior.

"I want you to go out with me."


	19. In the Name of Friendship 2

Title: In the Name of Friendship 2

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex pre-slash

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

"You're kidding?"

Rex shook his head.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly," Rex nodded.

They were sitting in the living room, drinking dark cherry sodas."Breach is after me again and the only way I can convince her she's wasting her time is showing her that she's barking up the wrong tree."

"Hang on, since when have you not liked a girl's attention?"

"The last time I was shown Breach's _affection_ I was held captive in her Little School of Horrors, so not looking forward to that again."

"I don't blame you, Rex. It sounds awful."

"So, you'll do it?"

Noah sighed. "Yeah."


	20. In the Name of Friendship 3

Title: In the Name of Friendship 3

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex pre-slash

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

"Rex, people are staring?"

"Good, that means it's working. Whatever you do, Noah don't let go of me."

"How long do we have to do this?"

"Until I know she's seen us."

"How will you know that?"

"I have my ways." Rex gestured with a free hand."

"Is, is that a news van?"

"Great idea, right,"

"Dude, are you crazy? People I know are going see this." Noah wiggled out of Rex's arms.

"Aw, you're not ashamed of our love are you?"

"We're not _in_ love!" Noah shouted.

"Oh, really?" Noah jumped at the voice behind him. "Trouble in Paradise?"


	21. In the Name of Friendship 4

Title: In the Name of Friendship 4

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex pre-slash

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: one more chapter to go for this series. Enjoy!

"What do you want Breach?" Rex demanded.

"As if you have to ask. You, of course. You've gone to such drastic lengths to get my attention. Now you have it." Breach reached out towards Rex with a large misshapen hand.

"Don't even think about touching him." Noah warned, placing himself between the female EVO and Rex.

"Oh, and how do you plan on stopping me?" She grabbed Noah's mid-section and squeezed.

Despite the pain Noah smiled.

"By distracting you so I could put this collar on you." Rex declared, coming up behind Breach and locking the collar around her neck.


	22. In the Name of Friendship 5

Title: In the Name of Friendship 5

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex pre-slash

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

"Thanks for your help, Noah." Rex said, watching a debilitated Breach being loaded into a Providence truck..

"Yeah, well it's all in the name of friendship."

"No seriously, thank you. I really needed you and I know not just anybody would place themselves in danger."

"Luckily for you I'm not just anyone." Noah noticed Rex blush. "You know you've dumped, right? Worst. Date. Ever!"

"Oh, come on, that was work. You should see me when I really try." Rex built his hover-cycle and patted the seat behind him.

It was Noah's turn to blush, then he smiled and climbed on.


	23. The Loving Touch of an Enemy

Title: The Loving Touch of an Enemy

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Van Kleiss

Genre: Angst, Hurt

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Notes: I thought I'd challenge myself by taking on Miko Vampire's request for some Rex/Van Kleiss drabbles. It's gonna get DARK, quick, so if you don't like or aren't curious, DON'T READ THESE NEXT DRABBLES! Enjoy!

Rex woke with a start. He lay on a dirt floor, the heavy scent of earth hurting his head. Sitting up, he heard the clink of chains shifting with his movements. "You gotta be kidding." Rex examined the manacles binding his wrists to the wall. "I thought we went through hostage training already."

"Have you? I'd like to see how you did." Van Kleiss goaded, striding into the cell.

Rex grimaced and pulled at the shackles, grasping for Van Kleiss, who was predictably out of reach.

"You'll have to do better, my boy, if you plan to leave here alive."


	24. The Loving Touch of an Enemy 2

Title: The Loving Touch of an Enemy 2

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Van Kleiss

Genre: Angst, Hurt

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Notes: I thought I'd challenge myself by taking on Miko Vampire's request for some Rex/Van Kleiss drabbles. It's gonna get DARK, quick, so if you don't like or aren't curious, DON'T READ THESE NEXT DRABBLES! Enjoy!

"Don't you ever learn, Van Kleiss? Providence will send an army after me."

"I'm not worried. I don't mean to detain for long, unless you plan to make things difficult." Van Kleiss smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, oh wait, no I wouldn't. I'm outta here!" Rex attempted to sprout his duct-fan jet pack.

Van Kleiss's smile widened as the chains turned electric blue.

Rex sank to his knees, feeling weak and tired. "What did you do to me?"

Every time your nanities activate the chains will drain them out of you. It's something I learned."


	25. The Loving Touch of an Enemy 3

Title: The Loving Touch of an Enemy 3

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Van Kleiss

Genre: Angst, Hurt

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Notes: I thought I'd challenge myself by taking on Miko Vampire's request for some Rex/Van Kleiss drabbles. It's gonna get DARK, quick, so if you don't like or aren't curious, DON'T READ THESE NEXT DRABBLES! Enjoy!

Van Kleiss placed his golden hand under Rex's chin, forcing the Hispanic teen to look up.

Rex stared defiantly into the EVO's dark eyes.

"Oh, how I so enjoy the sight of you looking up to me. It reminds me of the good old days." He grinned as a flash of confusion swept over Rex's features.

"I've never looked up to you." Rex spat. He bunched his fists, his leather gloves crunching loudly under the strain.

Van Kleiss moved his hand from Rex's chin to his neck while his other hand lightly stroked Rex's cheek. "And yet here we are."


	26. The Loving Touch of an Enemy 4

Title: The Loving Touch of an Enemy 4

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Van Kleiss

Genre: Angst, Hurt

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Notes: I thought I'd challenge myself by taking on Miko Vampire's request for some Rex/Van Kleiss drabbles. It's gonna get DARK, quick, so if you don't like or aren't curious, DON'T READ THESE NEXT DRABBLES! Enjoy!

Rex grunted as the blow connected. The left side of his face blossomed with throbbing pain. He tasted iron and felt a small prick of heat on the inside of his lip where he'd bitten his cheek twice. He thought about spitting his blood into Van Kleiss's eyes, but he didn't want to give Kleiss the satisfaction of knowing he had managed to inflict such pain on him and swallowed the bitter fluid instead.

Rex kept reminding himself that he had survived things much worse than Van Kleiss's fists on his body.

It wasn't working.

Pain is relative after all.


	27. The Loving Touch of an Enemy 5

Title: The Loving Touch of an Enemy 5

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Van Kleiss, Six

Genre: Angst, Hurt

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Notes: The last in this series. I thought I'd challenge myself by taking on Miko Vampire's request for some Rex/Van Kleiss drabbles. It's gonna get DARK, quick, so if you don't like or aren't curious, DON'T READ THIS DRABBLE!

Unexpectedly Van Kleiss kept his promise and dumped Rex's brusied body in the park six hours after he had taken him. He was found unconscious by a high school studnet on her way home. She phoned the police who alerted a stunned Providence and Rex was evacuated to the Base for treatment.

He came to three days later, screaming and overloaded his nanities, destroying the monitors he was hooked up to.

When Six questioned him about what Van Kleiss wanted Rex looked away. "He wanted my nanities."

Six scowled. "Your nanities, nothing else?"

"Nothing," Rex lied. "What else is there?"


	28. The Steel of a Blade

Title: The Steel of a Blade

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Notes: This is a Six, Rex partnership story for **BordeomIsAnUnderstatement** while I catch up on the last four episodes of Generator Rex and write BIAU's request. If you have a pairing or a character you'd like me to explore, please feel free to ask and as always; Enjoy!

"Wrong!"

Rex flinched as Six's voice rang over the practice field. The young EVO groaned and lowered his sword. "What now?""Don't just brandish your blade around, Rex." Six instructed, grabbing Rex's wrist and twisting it. Rex yelled as his blade snapped under the strain.

"You have to use your movements, economically. Be precise and accurate. The less strength you use the more energy you'll have to fight off multiple opponents." Six demonstrated his point by lopping off the head off the straw EVO's body in one fluid stroke.

"Good advice," Rex replied sarcastically, nursing his wrist.


	29. Rex's Reward

Title: Rex's Reward

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: takes place after "Divided by Six" Enjoy!

"This can't be good for you." Six stated, eyeing the red plastic basket of freshly fried food.

"That depends on your definition of good. If you mean 'healthy', then no. But if you meam delicious than there are few things in life that are this good." Rex explained, stuffing the double cheeseburger into his face.

Six watched, disgusted as beef grease and tomato sauce oozed out the sides of the sandwhich and Rex's mouth, before looking down at the idential plastic basket with his own burger.

"You gonna start eating?"

"I've lost my appetite," Six replied, pushing the basket away.


	30. Six's Punishment

Title: Six's Punishment

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Genre: Friendship, Family

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Sequel to "Rex's Punishment" Enjoy!

Holiday was waiting for them when Rex and Six returned. She looked relieved to see them safe and annoyed at being left out of the loop. "I hope you had fun."

Rex started to reply when Six placed his palm on the top of Rex's head, a gesture Six hadn't made since he found Rex in rubble in New Mexico over two years ago. "Relax, kid. I'll explain it to her."

Rex nodded, a question forming, but the way Six was acting made Rex kept it to himself. "Thanks Six."

"Next time you're on your own."


	31. A Declaration of  Trust

Title: A Declaration of Trust

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

"At least you sound confident," Noah commented, pulling on his boots. "I hope know what you're doing. It would be a shame if you got killed."

Rex laughed. "I won't. I have dates to keep."

Noah grinned, knowing Rex had made that up. "You have a plan?"

"Why? Don't you have faith in me?"

Noah scoffed. "Honestly, I've never believe in anyone before."

"But I'm not just anyone, am I?" Rex stated.

Noah stopped to look seriously at Rex. "You have a point." He confirmed with a nod. "I'll trust you'll come back victorious."


	32. Holiday's Conclusion

Title: Holiday's Conclusion

Characters/Pairings: Holiday, Six

Genre: General, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: A sequel to "Six's Punishment" Enjoy! For Peacexfreedom.

Holiday felt her annoyance dissipate as Six explained why he and Rex had stolen an airship and gone dark for 24 hours without notifying her first.

She, too, had lost teachers over the years, mostly because her research demanded near constant attention, and not because they had become an island.

As reckless and dangerous as an unauthorized attempt to cure One was, she couldn't blame Six for wanting to try. In a way it was proof Six wasn't just all about The Job, that underneath the stoic warrior was a vunlerable human being grieving over the loss of his mentor.


	33. An Unhelpful Hand

Title: An Unhelpful Hand

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Holiday, Six, Bobo

Genre: General, Humor, Noex pre-Slash

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

"Van Kleiss made Evos are thinning our resources faster than we can replenish." Six reported.

"Perhaps it's a distraction." Noah suggested. "Like the time I was a rampaging EVO."

Rex groaned. "Don't remind me. I chased you for hours, I can't remember the last time I wanted to touch you so badly."

Six, Holiday, and Bobo stared at Rex. He felt their gaze and Noah's blush. He blinked and scratched the back of his head. "What?"

"What did you mean?" Bobo snickered. "Or do you and Noah need to finish this conversation somewhere more private, where you could make out?"

"Bobo, stop helping."


	34. A Foreseen Bolt From the Blue

Title: A Foreseen Bolt From the Blue

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Six

Genre: General, Romance, Noex Slash

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Six should have seen this coming, puzzled the clues together sooner. In his defense he had noted the differences in the way the boys interacted with each other, but hadn't seen the larger picture.

The biggest clue was the ever decreasing personal space between Noah and Rex until it was virtually nonexistent. They were almost in constant physical contact, standing shoulder to shoulder during operation briefings, sitting side by side, toe and knee on long mission drives.

So he shouldn't have been nearly as surprised as Holiday when they found Rex attacking Noah's mouth in urgent kisses.


	35. A Timely Intervention

Title: A Timely Intervention

Characters/Pairings: Kenwyn

Genre: General, Drama

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Kenwyn ran faster than she ever had. Her father gripped her wirst as she shrugged to keep up.

"Run Whinny!" He cried, using her nickname. "It's coming!"

Kenwyn dared to look behind her at the creature.

The move cost her.

She tripped on uneven gravel. Both her father and she crashed onto the pavement.

She felt the ground shake as the monster neared. Kenwyn wept, pinned with fear.

Then blinding light and shouting, followed by the pop of gunfire.

There were warm hands on her shoulders and a rough voice in her ear. "Don't worry. Providence has come."


	36. A Relative Bombshell

Title: A Relative Bombshell

Rating:K

Genre:Friendship

Characters/Pairings:Rex, Noah

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Noah jumped as his cellphone vibrated a second before his ringtone chimed. He took it out and smiled as he checked the ID. "Hey, Rex. 'Sup?"

"I have a last name, now."

"Good for you. Is it Smith?"

Rex barked in laughter. "No, it's Salazar."

"Kazuntight." Noah joked.

"Thanks, but it's not the only thing I have."

"I already know your first name."

"I meant about my past." Rex clarified.

"Oh, like what?" Noah asked, curious.

"Well what would you say if I told you I wasn't the only Salazar currently working for Providence?"

"I'd say 'what now?'"


	37. A Fateful Meeting

Title: Fateful Meetings

Rating:K

Genre: Friendship, Family, Humor

Characters/Pairings:Rex, Noah, Caesar

Author's Note: Enjoy!

"Noah, Caesar. Caesar, Noah." Rex said, gesturing between the blond and the eccentric scientist. Caesar and Noah dutifully shook hands.

"Excellent," Caesar grinned. "I can see why he likes you."

"Excuse me?" Noah demanded.

"A nice firm grip with hands that are hot, but not damp. Signs of a man who excels at adapting under stress."

"You can tell that just by shaking my hand?" Noah asked, staring at his hand in wonder.

"No, I read your FBI file."

Rex and Noah shared a look.

"Yeah, sorry. He's always that."

"Never mind Caesar, I have an FBI file?"


	38. A Strange Breed

Title: A Strange Breed

Rating:K

Genre: Family, Humor

Characters/Pairings:Rex, Caesar

Author's Note: Enjoy!

"Can I go now, Caesar? Please say yes."

"Come on, Rex this can't possibly be hurting you."

"That doesn't mean I want to hang here all day. How about we switch places and you can get results firsthand?"

"No can do, bro. I've tried. There's no reaction when it's me."

"Oh. Well, isn't that just great?" Rex huffed and paced the perimeter of the cage. "How much longer? I'm getting hungry."

"Patience _mijo_, just six hours left."

Rex grunted and sat in the middle. "Man, I really hate bunnies."

"And based on these readings, I'd say the feelings mutual."


	39. Downtime

Title: Downtime

Rating:K

Genre: General, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Rex loved flying. Loved the unique smell of salt and rain. The joy that rushed over him as he raced seabirds adding to the dream-like quality of flight.

Rex slowed and did a 360 turn in midair. The wind had grown stronger and the air-pressure increased along with a thumping that wasn't Rex's heartbeat.

A half a mile away was the familar silhouette of Six's jet appeared. Rex switched on his comm link.

"Crashing the party, Six?"

"Breaking it up, actually."

"Duty calls!" Rex sang and with a wide, toothy grin Rex deactivated his jet pack and fell back to Earth.


	40. Just Genetics

Title: Just Genetics

Rating:K

Genre: Family, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Caesar, Noah

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Caesar hummed as he walked around his new lab.

Noah openly stared at him with his mouth gaping open. "Dude, he looks just like you or you look like him." He corrected whispering to Rex. "It's like looking at a future you."

"Let's hope so," Caesar commented. "Everyone always said Rex took after dad." Caesar pointed to his head.

"You mean- I'll go bald?" Rex covered his head with his hands as if he could prevent it from escaping.

Noah laughed and patted the EVO on the back. "Oh man, tough break, Rex," he consoled.

"Don't worry, it's just genetics."


	41. Thunderstorm

Title: Thunderstorm 1

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Characters/Pairings: Noah, Rex; Noex

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Rain pelted down, falling so fast it was blinding.

"There's no way Rex's coming tonight." Noah mused out loud, staring at the storm raging outside.

"You forget, I'm a big and powerful EVO," a voice spoke behind him.

Noah spun around to see Rex in the doorframe, drenched head to toe in rain.

"You may be powerful, but you're not very bright." Noah scolded with a smile.

"Hey!" Rex crossed the room, standing in front of Noah. Before he could protest, Rex pulled Noah in a tight bear hug.

"Gah! Stop! You're soaked."

"Serves you right for calling me stupid."


	42. Thunderstorm 2

Title: Thunderstorm 2

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Noah, Rex; Noex

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Rex laughed as noah squirmed, trying to break free. "And here I thought you wanted to get close to me, especially after I brand the weather just to be with you."

With a squeeze, Rex released Noah and pulled off his jacket.

"Like I said, not so bright."

Noah went into the hallway to get a towel from the linen closet. He handed the towel and a spare shirt to him and watched him change without saying a word.

He was happy to see Rex, many wouldn't dare being out in such a tempest, but Rex was a speical breed.


	43. Thunderstorm 3

Title: Thunderstorm 3

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Noah, Rex; Noex

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Rex placed the towel over his shoulders with one hand and used the other to drape his jacket over the back of Noah's desk chair. That done, he threw the towel onto Noah's bed and peeled off his shirt. He didn't miss the small sound that escaped Noah as he balled his wet shirt in his hands.

"Here," Noah reached out and took the damp cloth. "I'll toss this into the dryer."

"Thanks, Honey. You're the best." Rex teased.

Noah colored, but rolled his eyes and left.

Rex grinned and put on the spare and surveyed the room. "What's next?"


	44. Thunderstorm 4

Title: Thunderstorm 3

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Noah, Rex; Noex

Author's Note: I have no idea what the floor plan in Noah's house is, I have my own version of the house which those of you who read "The Hunter's Revenge" will discover in chapter 5. I have used the same made up floor plan in the making of these drabbles. Enjoy!

Noah headed upstairs to put Rex's shirt in the dryer. When Noah came back down he saw that Rex was no longer in his bedroom.

"Rex?" He asked and jumped at the roll of thunder he received in reply. He chuckled at his childish reaction and called out for Rex again.

"In here," his friend replied and Noah found Rex on the bed in the guest room he had used two months ago.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Reminiscing," Rex answered, grinning. "And hoping I could create some more memories." Rex patted the empty space beside him. "Really good ones."


	45. Thunderstorm 5

Title: Thunderstorm 5

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Characters/Pairings: Noah, Rex; Noex

Author's Note: Enjoy!

They sat on the bed, facing each other. Rex's hands rested on the bend of his leg. They were so close that Rex's fingers lightly tapped Noah's kneecap.

Rex leaned forward, his eyes so bright with expectation that Noah couldn't help himself from drawing back from Rex.

Sensing his discomfort, Rex straightened up and removed his hands.

Noah sighed inwardly, feeling guilty for making Rex pull away when he really wanted Rex to continue touching him. He was unsure how to tell Rex that, so he was pleasantly surprised when Rex suddenly lunged forward and drew Noah into a kiss.


	46. Chink in His Armor

Title: Chink in His Armor

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Characters/Pairings: Six, Callan; slight Holix

Author's Note: here's some Holix for ya'll, takes place during "Written in Sand."

Five seconds after Holiday's broadcast went dead Callan's door slid open and an irate Six burst thru.

"Six-"

"What's the ETA to the dropsite?"

"20 minutes or it would be."

"Would be?"

"Haven't received orders."

"Orders? Here's an order; retrieval mission, ETA 22 minutes."

"Six-"

"There are dozens of lives at stake and the Keep can stabilize in high winds. Find her, Captain."

Callan smirked. "You meant 'find them.'"

"What?"

"The other Agents, not just Holiday. Look, it's okay to say her when we're alone, but on the bridge you gotta control yourself."

Six scowled, then nodded. "Just bring her home."


	47. Trust A Machine

Title: Trust A Machine

Rating: K

Genre: Angst, Family

Characters/Pairings: Rex, ZAG-RS

Author's Note: Takes place after "Written in Sand." Contains spoilers!

Rex was upset with himself for being here, but he had to know.

"Hey, ZAG-RS."

"Hello, Rex. Is there something I can do for you?"

Rex narrowed his gaze and ran a hand through his hair. He was starting to have second thoughts. "Uh, no. There's nothing."

"Elevated heart rate suggests previous statement is false."

Rex sighed and shrugged, staring at the computer. "Is your voice really my mother's?"

"Searching...Error. Unable to comply with request. File cotaining vocal installation corrupted. Error No. 03078460."

"Figures," Rex scoffed and walked away. "I should have known better than to trust a machine."


	48. Untold Fun

Title: Untold Fun

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex

Author's Note: Sorry for the crappy title, it's still my biggest weakness. For **gerenal zargon **who has missed reading Noex just as I have missed writing it. Enjoy!

"If you wanted to go bowling, why'd you ask for my opinion?"

"Manners?" Noah supplied, grinning.

Rex laughed and built is hovercraft, tossing Noah a spare helmet. "Ready?"

Noah secured the helmet and got on the craft. "Ready."

Rex started the engine and revved it before leaning back. "By the way what's bowling?"

Noah laughed. "Sometimes I forget how young you are."

"Only a few months younger than you."

"I meant mentally."

"You calling me stupid?"

"No, I'm saying your absentminded."

"Whatever, I still don't know what bowling is."

Noah wrapped his aems around Rex. "I'll explain on the way."


	49. A Cure for Boredom

Title: A Cure for Boredom

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex

Rex was bored. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Noah.

_When do U get off? _

Noah answered instantly.

_Just b4 U do ;) _

Confused, Rex reread the texts and laughed as he caught Noah's double meaning. Two can play that game.

_Only bcuz U lack discipline._

_R U calling me weak?_

_No, speedy LOL_

_You've never complanied b4_

_Am not now_

_Maybe U can show me how to slow down. _

_I'll see wut I can do. 9 good?_

_Perfect. C U soon. _

Rex pocketed his phone, grinning, he was no longer bored.


	50. Untold Fun 2

Title: Untold Fun 2

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

"I've never heard so many people say 'wow' in such a mean way before," Rex stated, pulling on his gloves.

"That's funny, because I've never been banned from a bowling alley before," Noah countered sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know I can only use one ball at a time?"

"Maybe because that's how everybody in the universe bowls." Noah suggested, dumping his helmet on his head. "Can we go?"

Rex frowned. "Look, I've already said 'I'm sorry.' How many times do I have to apologize before you forgive me?"

"Don't know. Keep doing it and I'll tell you."


	51. Untold Fun 3

Title: Untold Fun 3

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, stronger Noex then I usually write.

Rex wrapped his arms around Noah. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his words ghosting over Noah's skin.

"Hmm," Noah replied, distracted as Rex kissed the pulse point below his ear.

"I'm sorry," Rex said again, kissing a trail from Noah's ear to his cheek, then his lips, repeating his apology as he went, fueling Noah's desire for more.

Noah pressed his mouth to Rex, who pulled back chossing to lightly kiss along Noah's neck instead.

"I'm sorry."

Noah blinked and realized what Rex was doing. "Apology accepted," he sighed. "Now kiss me properly."

Rex did.


	52. A Family Affair 1

Title: A Family Affair 1

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Romance

Characters/Pairings: Caeasr, Six. Six/Caeasr.

Six woke with a start, drawing a knife from his pillow. "Show yourself."

"Relax it's me." A familiar man's voice replied.

"Cesar, what are you doing here?" Six asked, lowering the knife.

"You told me to come."

"That was-" Six checked the time on his digital watch. "Four hours ago."

Cesar merely shrugged. "Lost track of time in the lab. If it's too late for you, I could leave..."

"No, it's alright, stay." Six reached out for the Hispanic scientist, his eyes already adjusted to the dark.

Cesar sank to his knees on the bed. "I was hoping you'd say that."


	53. A Family Affair 2

Title: A Family Affair 2

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Romance

Characters/Pairings: Caeasr, Rex, Six. Six/Caeasr, one sided Six/Rex

Although Six was up and dressed before Cesar was awake, he still felt the drained sedation that came after one their sessions.

Six looked over to the naked man in his bed, looking so much like his younger brother... Six froze, momentarily rooted to the spot as fear took him. "Oh, God."

It was like blinders had been pulled off, suddenly things his desire filled hadn't allowed him to see were becoming clear, the intensity and cluminess in the kisses, almost as if he'd never touched Six before, didn't know where to start.

It was because he never had.

"Rex?"


	54. A Family Affair 3

Title: A Family Affair 3

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six; Six/Rex

Genre: Angst

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

"Hnn," the body in Six's bed stirred. Rex's eyes opened and yawned, sitting up. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes," Six answered with a growl.

Rex looked over at the Agent. Six turned away from him. "Why are you freaking out? It's not like we did anything illegal, I'm not under age."

Six frowned. "That's not the point. You pretended to be someone you're not."

Rex stretched. "Oh, is that what's bothering you? You could have fooled me. I thought it was the fact that you've slept with your not so secret lover's younger brother." The EVO chuckled and yawned again.


	55. The Next Step

Title: The Next Step 1

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah; Noex

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: I will be returning to "A Family Affair," but I can't stay away from my boys for long. Enjoy!

Rex sat erect and haughty, as a king might, his eyes slightly closed and his head thrown back. His gloved fingers dug into the arms of his desk chair, the only indication of how uneasy he felt. Noah would be stopping by soon and Rex promised himself he would admit how much he liked him the blond.

He jumped when he heard the door slide open as Noah came in.

"'Sup, Noah?" Rex was all smiles and excitement. No, not excitement; nervousness. His smile widened at the human. Today he would either gain a lover or lose a best friend.


	56. No Appeal

Title: No Appeal

Rating: K

Characters/ Pairings: Rex, Noah

Words: 100

Genre: Humor

Summary: Rex tells it like he sees it.

Author's note: Takes place during "Without a Paddle."

"Seriously, yellow shorts?" Rex complained, pulling at the fabric.

"You get used to it." Rex turned at Noah's voice and barely held back a chuckle.

"Nice headband." He smirked.

"Thanks!" Noah grinned and adjusted the band. "I wasn't sure if I should go with the green or the yellow…" Noah cut himself off at the sound of Rex laughing. "You were kidding. That's cold, dude."

"Not as cold as your sex appeal in wearing that thing." Rex pointed to the headband.

"Lucky for me I am not trying to appeal to you."

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it."


	57. A Family Affair 4

Title: A Family Affair 4

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Six; Six/Rex

Genre: Angst

Rating: T

Words: 100

Author's Note: I may have one more in me for this series. Then I am going to do a series of Holix drabbles, with a few Noex sprinkled in between. Enjoy!

Shifted his feet as he heard the naked twenty year old EVO pulled the sheets to the side. The green clad Providence Agent felt his body tingling as memories from the night before came to him unbidden; hot skin on skin and soft, deep moans in his ear.

Six made himself breathe and force the images away.

"Are you so repulsed by the thought of me?" Rex asked, coming up behind him.

Six could hear the emotion in his voice as it faltered. Six spun around to face Rex and kissed him. "Not as much as I ought to be."


	58. Checking In 1

Title: Checking In

Rating: K

Words: 300

Characters: Six, Holiday, slight Holix.

Summary: Six is feeling a bit down and Holiday tries to cheer him up.

Six sat still on his desk chair, staring at the tiled ground. "Doctor," he whispered to himself as a shadow moved into his line of sight.

"I thought I'd find you here," the brunette said.

"Has something happened?" Six started to stand but Doctor Holiday shook her head and Six sat back down, angling his head down to the floor.

"It's been a year since your _sensei_… went away." Holiday said, coming to stand in front of him.

Without having to look Six grabbed her wrist. Holiday paused and crouched down in front of him. "Yes, John?" she asked, expectantly.


	59. Checking In 2

Title: Checking In 2

Rating: K

Words: 300

Characters: Six, Holiday, slight Holix.

Summary: Six is feeling a bit down and Holiday tries to cheer him up.

"Please don't call me that," Six said. "It's not my name."

"Well, neither is 'Six' that's just a title," she reasoned. "Besides John is a good name, it's better than a number, anyway. It makes you sound human."

He didn't reply.

"I just wanted to check on you, make sure your head is in the game." She said using the standard affirmation they had developed between each other over the years. It wasn't uncommon to hear Six say something similar to new recruits after their first battle and even some veterans. It was odd to hear it applied to him.


	60. Checking In 3

Title: Checking In 2

Rating: K

Words: 300

Characters: Six, Holiday, slight Holix.

Summary: Six is feeling a bit down and Holiday tries to cheer him up.

He leaned into her, resting his head against her stomach. Instinctively, Holiday placed her hands on Six's back. She smelled like a lab, all chemicals and pen ink, though Six could smell the light flowery scent of lilac of her body wash. Six pulled himself out of the dark reverie of thoughts about the choices his had made and focused on the scent of the brilliant scientist to center his mind. He had a job to do here, an important one that he did well. Even if his master wasn't around, the lessons he taught were and that was enough.


	61. The Hardest Love

Title: The Hardest Love

Rating: G

Genre: Angst, Romance

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Sqwydd, Rex, Cricket; One-sided Rex/Cricket, One-sided Rex/Sqwydd

A/N: for gambits princess, who requested some Rex/Sqwydd. I apologize for not making it more romantic and fluffy, but I am still learning who Sqwydd is, but thank you for the information about him, it has helped me write this and already I see other drabbles with him in the horizon. Enjoy!

The Hardest Love

It was hard for Sqwydd to keep his desires for Rex to himself. He tried to talk himself out of it; constantly berated himself; saying his affection was because he admired the fearlessness he saw in his leader, that it was admiration and nothing else.

Sqwydd never said anything because he knew nothing would come of it. How many times had he seen Cricket so desperate to show Rex how much she cared for him? About as many times as Rex failed to notice.

So, if the sweet Cricket didn't have a chance, where did that leave a shy Sqwydd?


	62. A Memorable Introduction

Title: A Memorable Introduction

Rating: G

Genre: Humor

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Sqwydd, Rex, Tuck

A/N: for gambits princess, who requested some Rex/Sqwydd. I apologize for not making it more romantic and fluffy, but I am still learning who Sqwydd is, but thank you for the information about him, it has helped me write this and already I see other drabbles with him in the horizon. Enjoy!

A Memorable Introduction

"Sneak attack!"

Sqwydd turned to see a mummified EVO running at him and panicked, squirting ink as he was wrapped two giant mechanical hands.

There was a hollow Bang! followed by a groan.

"Tuck, what did I say about attacking people unawares?"

"Don't announce it."

"And what did you do?"

"Announced it, sorry Rex."

Rex lookd at Sqwydd. "Sorry about him."

"It's okay," Sqwydd replied breathlessly.

"That's a neat little trick you have."

"Thanks."

"It could come in handy."

"How?"

"Don't know, I'll figure something out." Rex shrugged, offering his hand. "So whaddya say, you wanna join my gang?"

"Okay."


	63. Escape From Providence

Title: Escape From Providence

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

A/N: Enjoy!

Escape From Providence

"Hey Noah," Rex said, greeting his friend with a high-five. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Thought I'd surprise you. You done?" Noah asked.

"Once Holiday gives the okay."

"You wanna get outta here?"

Rex cocked an eyebrow, "okay, what's going on?"

"What?"

"I'm the one who usually stages the break outs."

Noah smirked. "Oh, I see, so you're the only one who has the skills to break out of Providence?"

"Not at all, Bobo does, too." Rex replied with a wink.

Noah swatted at Rex, who laughed and ducked the blow. "Okay so what's the plan?"

"Follow me."


	64. The Hardest Love 2

Title: The Hardest Love 2

Rating: G

Genre: Angst, Romance

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Sqwydd, Rex, Cricket; One-sided Rex/Cricket, One-sided Rex/Sqwydd

A/N: for gambits princess, who requested some Rex/Sqwydd. I apologize for not making it more romantic and fluffy, but I am still learning who Sqwydd is, but thank you for the information about him, it has helped me write this and already I see other drabbles with him in the horizon. Enjoy!

The Hardest Love 2

"So, how long have you known Rex?" Cricket asks me.

"A year," I reply, sounding nonplussed.

Cricket glanced over at Rex and tugged at her hair nervously. "So you know him pretty well then?"

"Next to Tuck, no one knows him better," I say trying to keep the pride out of my voice.

"And he hasn't been…" she pauses, gaining my attention.

"Been what?"

"Seeing anyone?" she blushes a deep red color.

"No. Why? Are you interested?" I tease but hear the defensiveness in my tone and hate myself for it.

Cricket doesn't seem to notice as she shyly nods.


	65. The Hardest Love 3

Title: The Hardest Love 3

Rating: G

Genre: Angst, Romance

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Sqwydd, Rex, Cricket; One-sided Rex/Cricket, One-sided Rex/Sqwydd

A/N: for gambits princess, who requested some Rex/Sqwydd. I apologize for not making it more romantic and fluffy, but I am still learning who Sqwydd is, but thank you for the information about him, it has helped me write this and already I see other drabbles with him in the horizon. Enjoy!

The Hardest Love 3

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask Cricket.

She tugs on her hair so hard I thought she would pull it out. "I don't know, maybe, what do you think, Sqwydd?"

I look away afraid of the expression on my face. _What do I think? I think you are wrong for him._ Out loud I say. "I think you should see why he hasn't been dating. He probably doesn't have the time for love. Or maybe he doesn't even like us in that way," I say, voicing my biggest fear.

That earns me a strange look from Cricket. "Us?"


	66. The Hardest Love 4

Title: The Hardest Love 4

Rating: G

Genre: Angst, Romance

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Sqwydd, Rex, Cricket; One-sided Rex/Cricket, One-sided Rex/Sqwydd

A/N: for gambits princess, who requested some Rex/Sqwydd. I apologize for not making it more romantic and fluffy, but I am still learning who Sqwydd is, but thank you for the information about him, it has helped me write this and already I see other drabbles with him in the horizon. Enjoy!

The Hardest Love 4

"EVOs," I clarify. "You know, in general." I look over at our leader and try to keep my expression neutral. I silently thank my EVO mutation for allowing me to have a large lung capacity otherwise I would be panting to keep up with my racing heart.

"Ah, you're right. I've never thought about it." Cricket whispers worriedly. "I was so preoccupied wondering if he would even notice me to worry if he even liked EVOs at all."

I close my eyes feeling lower than I ever had in my life. "Hey, ignore me. What do I know about love?"


	67. The Hardest Love 5

Title: The Hardest Love 5

Rating: G

Genre: Angst, Romance

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Sqwydd, Rex, Cricket; One-sided Rex/Cricket, One-sided Rex/Sqwydd

A/N:the bittersweet conclusion to a bittersweet series of drabbles. Enjoy!

The Hardest Love 5

"Don't say that." Cricket tells me.

I flinch at the tone in her voice. "Why not?"

"I asked for you advice and you've given it. It's not your fault that Rex may not like me." She points out. I hear Cricket shift next to me and feel her cool fingers enclose over mine.

"Don't worry, Sqywdd. One day you'll find the right person."

I open my eyes and look down at our hands before moving my gaze up to look into her eyes. Her gesture and her words was her attempt to make me feel better and oddly; it does.


	68. Body Language of Love

Title: Body Language of Love

Rating: M

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Words: 100

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, NOEX

Warnings:NOEX, M/M RELATIONSHIP, SEX, ETC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

A/N:THREE DRABBLES IN ONE POST! Why? Because I needed a heavy dose of Noex to end my work week and start off my weekend. Enjoy!

Body Language of Love 1

Rex stood level with the mattress, waiting for Noah to maneuver himself to the edge of the bed. When Rex entered him, the EVO pushed as far as he could then pulled all the way out, helping Noah to adjust to the sensation of being full.

Pleasure shocked throughout Rex's body and judging by the sounds coming out of his blond lover's mouth, Noah was feeling pretty good too.

"Oh god," Noah moaned. Using the leverage he had on the bed Noah thrust himself back into Rex's body every time the tan teen pushed in. "More, Rex give me more."

Body Language of Love 2

Rex increased his pace, desperate to hear his blond's pleading voice. Wanting to make Noah scream Rex wrapped his fingers around Noah and tugged.

"Rex. Hn," Noah gasped and spurted over Rex's hand as his orgasm hit him.

The heat around Rex tightened as Noah rode out his orgasm, pulling Rex over his edge.

"_Te amo,_ Noah. _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo_!" Rex repeated as he came. After a moment Rex pulled out of Noah's backside and collapsed on top of him briefly as he caught his breath before turning over to lie next to the blond.

Body Language of Love 3

"Did you mean that?" Noah asked, propping his head on his elbow.

"Mm?" Rex replied, lazily. He was still dazed in the afterglow of sex.

"¿_Me amas_?" Noah restated tentatively making a face. "Did I say it right?'

"Yes," Rex assured the blond teen with a smile. Rex blindly searched for Noah's hand and intertwined their fingers when he did. "_Quiero estar contigo para siempre." _He whispered.

Rex knew Noah didn't know enough Spanish to understand him, but the look Noah gave him before he leaned over for an open mouth kiss told Rex that Noah had gotten the message.

* * *

Translation:

"Te amo": "I love you."

"¿Me amas?" : "Do you love me?"

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre." : "I want to be with you forever."


	69. Saturday Mornings

Title: Saturday Mornings

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, fluff

Characters: Rex, Six, Six/Rex

Words: 100

A/N: for RandomDraggon who asked for some Six and Rex. There will be at least two more drabbles to this series. Enjoy!

Saturday Mornings

Six woke just before his alarm clock rang. He grunted and blindly sat up, and turned it off. Two warms arms snaked around his chest and tug gently, trying to pull him back down.

Six looked down. "Rex it's time to get up."

"No," the teen protested as the older man lay back down. "It's Saturday. Even Providence agents can stay in bed on the weekend."

Six hummed in thought. "I guess I could sleep in a little longer."

"Oh? I don't remember saying anything about sleeping in." Rex grinned mischievously, reaching up to pull Six down into a kiss.


	70. Saturday Mornings 2

Title: Saturday Mornings 2

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, fluff

Characters: Rex, Six, Six/Rex

Words: 100

Warnings: M/M RELATIONSHIP, KISING, SEX, ETC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

A/N: for RandomDraggon who asked for some Six and Rex. There will be at least one more drabble to this series, the *clears throat* climax of the story, as it were! LOL. Enjoy!

Saturday Mornings 2

Rex twisted from side to side, his hands gathering up the bed sheets, his whole body going pink and red as Rex continued to stroke his thighs. "You're such a tease, Six." He panted to the ceiling. "But…"

He felt Six's laughter as the agent replaced his fingers with his mouth.

"But?" the top Providence agent prompted.

"Ugh, you're killing me. Do something."

"You love it." Six stated, planting a kiss on the base of Rex's erection.

"Six," Rex groaned and closed his eyes. "I do. I l-love it so much."

Six moved his ministrations with experienced hands. "I know."


	71. Escape From Providence 2

Title: Escape from Providence 2

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Words: 100

Characters: Rex, Noah

Warnings: None

A/N: I'll return to "Saturday Mornings" soon, I just wanted to finish this drabble first. One more drabbles for each series then they are done…I think. Enjoy!

Escape from Providence 2

Rex walked behind Noah, turning his head from side to side, playing the look out.

"Stop that. You look guilty."

"Sorry," Rex forced himself to relax and he fell into step with Noah. Noah walked to the trash cans in the Mess Hall and grabbed a handful of empty lunch trays, motioning for Rex to do the same. They headed into the kitchen. Placing the trays in the sink, they moved to the exit door and made it outside.

"The kitchens! Why didn't I ever think of that?" Rex said, impressed.

"Because you're clever; but not as clever as me."


	72. Saturday Morning 3

Title: Saturday Mornings 3

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Words: 100

Characters: Rex, Six, Six/Rex

A/N: last one in this series. Enjoy!

Six knew he would never grow tired of this; being with Rex like this; hearing his title in that breathless lust filled way of the feel of Rex's hard body on his as Six smashed into the younger man beneath him.

Six focused and leant forward to capture Rex's lips in a soft kiss which quickly turned rough as Rex wrapped his arms around Six's neck, holding the Agent place. The angle wasn't uncomfortable so he could push inside Rex with ease, pumping relentlessly until they came hard.

"I-" Six was interrupted by Rex's snoring. Six chuckled. "-love you."


	73. Noah's Lost Weekend

Title: Noah's Lost Weekend

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Words: 100

Characters: Noah

Warnings: takes place just before "Lost Weekend," not much of a spoiler, but will make more sense if you have seen it.

A/N: Enjoy

Noah's Lost Weekend.

"You're going?"

Noah turned but the question was for a girl near him. Noah started to tune the conversation out when he heard:

"To that EVO party? I don't know it sounds dangerous."

"Of course it'll be dangerous; that's why it'll be awesome."

_A dangerous Evo party? Sounds like something Rex would go,_ Noah thought._ I doubt Providence would let him go out, though that never stops him._

Noah reached his locker and sighed, staring at all the homework waiting for him."Looks like I'm staying in this weekend." He said, collecting his books. "I bet nothing will happen anyway."


	74. Escape from Providence 3

Title: Escape from Providence 3

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Words: 100

Characters: Rex, Noah

Warnings: None

A/N: Enjoy!

Escape from Providence 3

"That was awesome!" Rex chuckled, looking over at his friend not quite sure Noah heard him over the jeep's radio.

Noah stared straight ahead, the knowing grin on Noah's lips telling Rex that he had heard Rex's compliment. The blond reached over and turned the music down. "What now?"

"How about a race?" Rex suggested, opening the jeep door.

"Rex, wait!" Noah warned, slamming on the brake, but Rex had already jumped out. "REX!"

"Sup?" Rex asked, appearing at Noah's window. Noah looked out and saw that Rex had built his hoverbike.

"You are absolutely-"

"Amazing, awe-inspiring?"

"Stupid." Noah laughed.


	75. In the Name of Friendship 6

Title: In the Name of Friendship 6

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Words: 100

Characters: Rex, Noah

Warnings: None

A/N: Enjoy!

In the Name of Friendship 6

"Let's go." Rex commanded, heading for the doorway.

Noah motioned to his tennis equipment. "But my practice-"

"Oh well, if you have something better to do, I'll have Six take you home," Rex said, looking down.

Noah wasn't sure if Rex was trying to be manipulative or if he was truly sad at the thought of him not accompanying him; perhaps it was a mix of the two. Noah sighed. "I meant I'll have to text coach to let him know I won't be able to make it today."

Rex grinned, his good mood returning. "Excellent, I'll meet you outside."


	76. A Dog's Day

Title: A Dog's Day

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Rex, Noah

Words: 100

A/N: enjoy my bambinos!

A Dog's Day

It was one of the last days of summer and it couldn't have been hotter. Rex met up with Noah at the basketball court and played a few rounds of HORSE before racing each other to the ice cream vendor then sat under an oak tree to enjoy their frozen treat.

"Rex?"

"Huh?"

"You're cream's melting," Noah nodded to Rex's gloved hand.

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted." Rex admitted, looking away from the blond.

"There's no need to apologize," Noah giggled. "You think too much."

"Well you don't think enough," Rex retorted.

"You calling me stupid?"

"You figure it out."


	77. A Lesson in Leadership

Title: A Lesson in Leadership 1

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Characters: Rex, Sqwydd

Words: 100

A/N: enjoy my bambinos!

Sqwydd weaved his way thru the crowds, careful to keep the hood of his jacket over his head as he was jostled against people.

He knew coming here was a bad idea, but he really couldn't help it; he loved festivals. The costumes, the lights, the food, Sqwydd loved it all.

He slowed as he passed a sweet bun cart and stared longingly at the sticky savory pastry. Looking was all he was able to do as he was pushed from behind.

He would have crashed into the cart if familiar rough hands hadn't easily caught him.


	78. A Lesson in Leadership 2

Title: A Lesson in Leadership 2

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Characters: Rex, Sqwydd

Words: 100

A/N: enjoy my bambinos!

A Lesson in Leadership 2

"I can't take you anywhere." Rex chuckled from beind.

"Fearless leader?" Sqwydd replied lamely, temporarily caught off guard.

"Who else would it be?" Rex questioned. He grabbed Sqwydd's hand and steered him away from the crowd.

"Am I kicked out?" Sqwydd asked as they made their way home.

"Do you think you should?" Rex asked, looking back at his EVO. Sqwydd shook his head. "So why do you think I would?"

"Because I snuck out and almost exposed us."

Rex snorted in laughter. "Come on man, if I got rid of anyone who did that I wouldn't have a gang."


	79. A Lesson in Leadership 3

Title: A Lesson in Leadership 3

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Characters: Rex, Sqwydd

Words: 100

A/N: Last one. I realise the title sucks, but that really isn't news to me. Enjoy bambinos!

"So I'm not in trouble?" Sqwydd asked.

"Not with me, though I'm sure Tuck will have something to say. He usually does," Rex smiled at him and Sqwydd found himself grinned back.

They continued to their hideout in silence keeping to the shadows with practiced ease. When they made it to the abandoned building that served as they base Sqwydd slowed down.

"What's the matter?" Rex asked.

"Nothing, it's just...thanks for not kicking me out. I-I like it here."

Rex reached out and pulled back Sqwydd's jacket hood. "As long as I'm around, you'll always have a home."


	80. A Lesson in Guardianship

Title: A Lesson in Guardianship

Rating: K

Genre: General

Characters: Six, Holiday, mentions of Rex

Words: 100

A/N: Takes places during "Moonlighting" though I am basing it on my memory of the episode so it may not be true to the episodes canon, nevertheless; enjoy!

"I'm picking up a disturbance in the Brooklyn area." Holiday reported, looking a printout. "It looks like Rex is already engaged with the EVO. Should we send back up?"

"No."

Everyone turned to stare at the speaker. Six stood in the doorway, stirring a cup of green tea, easily ignoring the looks of surprise on Holiday's staff.

"If that's all I'll be in my quarters," He felt the room's eyes follow him as he left.

"You don't want to help him?" Holiday asked, jogging up behind him.

"I am helping. Rex will call us if he needs us," he promised.


	81. More Days Like These

Title: More Days Like These

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Characters: Rex

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: I had a similar experience last week and thought I give one to Rex too. Enjoy!

More Days Like These

Rex snuck up to the roof. He would be alone there. He quickly made his way to the edge and sat down, swinging his legs in the wind. He started to lie down but then sat back up and pulled off his jacket. Folding it he tucked it behind his head as he lay back down, using the jacket as a pillow. He sighed and listened to birdsong as he pulled off his goggles in an afterthought and set them aside fully enjoying the autumn sun on his exposed arms. I could use more days off like these, he thought.


	82. No Need for Words

Title: No Need for Words

Rating: M

Genre: General, Romance

Characters: Holiday, Six

Words: 100

A/N: A series of steamy Holix drabbles to warm up your weeknight.

No Need for Words

Six nodded his approval at Holiday's choice of location. He found her folded note in his jacket in the cargo hold of his airship. Holiday was sitting with her legs under her on the floor, she moved with nervous energy waiting for him. Six made sure she could hear him approach; afraid his normal more silent gait would scare her.

The good doctor turned as Six appeared and gave him a small smile.

There was no hesitation, no polite greetings just the urgent need to touch and taste and feel alive, feel human in the only way they knew how.


	83. No Need for Words 2, 3, 4

Title: No Need for Words 2 Rating: M Genre: Romance Characters/Pairings: Six, Holiday, Holix Words: 100 A/N: Totally meant to have this up sooner. Got distracted by "The Hunter's Revenge", oh and new episodes of Gen Rex and Young Justice! ;)

No Need for Words 2

They undressed silently, clinically. Holiday motioned for Six to join her and he got to his knees in front of her and Holiday sat up to match him as they meet in a needy kiss. His hands weaved into her hair and undid her bun, breathing in her scent as her hair cascaded down.

Six sat down and brought her with him, she straddled his lap and leaned forward for a kiss. They broke apart as Six reached between her legs, stroking her gently, she moaned and Six sucked in his breath then removed his hand and quickly entered her.

Title: No Need for Words 3 Rating: M Genre: Romance Characters/Pairings: Six, Holiday, Holix Words: 100 A/N:

No Need for Words 3

He held her as he came, crushing her to him in the shudder of his orgasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fully aware that she might suffocate him as the full force of her own climax hit her.

She let outa shaky breath and eased her grip on him. He gently nipped at the underside of her breast as she pulled away. The touch made her giggle.

They lay together, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking when Holiday spotted the tiny red light of her ear piece beeping at her. She sighed softly and tapped Six's shoulder.

Title: No Need for Words 4 Rating: M Genre: Romance Words: 100 Characters/Pairings: Holiday, Six, Holix A/N: Last of the series. Enjoy!

No Need for Words 4

Holiday tapped his shoulder and pointed to the ear bud. Six nodded and got up. Holiday marveled at the sight before her as her lover strode naked around the cargo bay searching for his own device.

When he found it he put it in his ear and opened up the channel. "Six here. Uh-huh, on my way. Alert Holiday and have her meet us in room 4. Six out."

Holiday turned away from him, hiding her smile as Six lied to protect their reputations. They knew it was a ridiculous situation, but this was the deal they had agreed to. 


	84. Lost in Thought

Title: Lost in Thought

Rating: K

Genre: Humor,

Characters: Six, Caesar

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: For SakuraGirl25

Six became aware that he was being watched and flicked his eyes up from his typing to find Caesar staring at him from across the room with a frown.

"Sorry, am I typing too loud?" He asked sarcastically. Six had always found it funny how a man who could storm around their lab, shouting out his thoughts and would frequently cause earth shattering explosions would find the small incessant sound of fingers on a keyboard so irritating.

Caesar didn't answer. Six realized that Caesar wasn't paying any attention to him; lost in thought.

"Typical," Six sighed and continued his typing.


	85. More to Him than This

Title: More to Him than This.

Rating: K

Words: 100

Genre: General

Characters: Six, Caesar, hints of Six/Caesar

A/N: for SakuraGirl25

More to Him than This.

If there is one thing everyone knows about Caesar Salazar is that he is a bit strange. He knows what people think of him, absentminded and married to his work, which he admits he is, but there's more to him then work.

Currently he stood in front of Six and waited for the agent to notice him.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the chair Six sat in.

The green suited ninja scowled. "Yes, by me,"

"Oh," Caesar replied. "Some other time then," he promised and turned away, leaving Six to stare after him with a raised eyebrow.


	86. More to Him than This 2

Title: More to Him than This 2

Rating: K

Genre: Humor,

Characters: Six, Caesar

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: For SakuraGirl25. I hadn't planned on this becoming a series, but an idea took hold and I'm going to ride it out. Enjoy!

More to Him than This 2

It was three days later when it happened again. Six had just sat down for breakfast when a Caesar shaped shadow blocked his light.

"Is this seat taken?" Rex's older brother asked.

"What do you think? Six replied, letting a bit of sarcasm drip into his voice.

"Not sure yet; that's why I asked," Caesar replied honestly.

Six looked at the Hispanic scientist incredulously, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Yes, it's taken."

"Oh, okay. Some"

"Some other time then," the top Providence agent finished for him.

"Sounds good to me," Caesar grinned and walked away, humming as he went.


	87. More to Him than This 3

Title: More to Him than This 3

Rating: K

Genre: Humor,

Characters: Six, Caesar

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: I'm having more fun with this series the more I write it. I hope you guys are enjoying it, too! Enjoy!

More to Him than This 3

"Is this seat taken?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

Caesar looked offended. "Not at all. It's a valid question."

"No, no it's not." Six insisted, getting out of his chair. "_I'm_ sitting here. It's _obvious_ that I'm sitting here, yet every day you come up to me to and ask if it's taken. It's not even the same damn chair. Why do you get bothering me with this when it clear there's no space for anyone but me?"

Caesar frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Okay, I get it. Forget I said anything," he said, leaving the Mess Hall.


	88. More to Him than This 4

Title: More to Him than This 4

Rating: K

Genre: Humor,

Characters: Six, Caesar, Rex, Noah, Noex

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: Enjoy!

More to Him than This 4

"Well, you've handled that poorly," Rex observed.

Six spun around and he saw Rex in the corner; his arms wrapped around Noah. He blinked. He was unaware that the couple was in the room.

Six mirrored Caesar's frown. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Entangling himself from Noah's embrace Rex stood next to his mentor. "Dude, the whole seat thing? That was Caesar Speak for _'would you like to go out with me_.' I thought it was obvious." He looked to Noah for confirmation. The blonde smiled, but remained silent.

Both of Six's eyebrows rose. "He was asking _what_?"


	89. More to Him than This 5

Title: More to Him than This 5

Rating: K

Genre: Humor,

Characters: Six, Caesar, Rex, Noah, Noex

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: Enjoy!

More to Him than This 5

Six took off his shades and rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "Okay, explain it to me again," he commanded, replacing the glasses.

"When my brother asked if your seat was taken he meant if you were taken," Rex explained, returning to his perch on Noah. The blonde hugged Rex's waist possessively.

The Hispanic EVO grinned widely and leaned into the touch. Six felt a sudden stab of envy strike him; not of Rex or Noah, but of what they shared.

"I guess your next move is to-"

Six was already running down the hall before Rex could finish his sentence.


	90. More to Him than This 6

Title: More to Him than This 6

Rating: K

Genre: Humor,

Characters: Six, Caesar

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: Enjoy!

More to Him than This 6

"Caesar, a private word, if you please."

Caesar moved his gaze away from the banana skin he was studying to look up at Providence's top agent.

"Fascinating," he whispered with a smile and easily got up from his stool.

Six blinked at the comment, unsure if the Hispanic scientist was talking about the banana or him.

"Follow me," Caesar stated, heading to the short hallway that connected his labs to his private rooms.

Six trailed after Caesar's form as he made his way to his room when he said. "My seat's not taken."

Caesar turned at Six's words and grinned.


	91. More to Him than This 7

Title: More to Him than This 7

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor, Romance

Characters: Six, Caesar, Jessica

Words: 100

Warnings: None

A/N: And finished! A big "Thanks" goes out to Nagi Kokuyo for telling me that I had reposted part 4. Werid. Enjoy!

More to Him than This 7

"Is that really how you and papa met?"

"Well, no. I had known Caesar for thriteen weeks by then," Six explained gently.

His little girl frowned. "I thought you were telling me the story of how you first met."

"If you remember, Jess, I said I was going to tell you how papa and I first saw each other."

Jessica's frown deepened. "I don't get it."

Six smirked and looked over at his husband. Caesar was in the kitchen, unpeeling a banana of all things. Caesar caught Six's eye and winked. Six turned back to Jessica. "One day you will."


	92. What a Mess

Title: What a Mess

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Characters/Pairings Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: Hooray for NOEX!

What a Mess

_What a mess_, Rex thought as he shoved his tongue down his best friend's throat. _I should've stayed in, had a hot chocolate, and gone to bed; alone and unsatisfied, but safe._

Instead he snuck out to a party and downed enough liquid courage to drown an Evo-bunny, and then Noah had given him that _look_ and he lost control.

Rex had tried to numb himself to his desire for Noah, taught himself to keep his distance, but Noah got closer and Rex felt himself break. Pinning Noah to the nearest wall, Rex assaulted Noah's mouth and cursed his life.


	93. What a Mess 2

Title: What a Mess 2

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

Characters/Pairings Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: Hooray for NOEX!

What a Mess 2

_What a mess_, Noah thought as Rex shoved his tongue down his throat. Granted, it was a mess he wanted for quite some time.

For months Noah tried to get the magnificent EVO to notice him. There were a few times when he thought Rex saw Noah's want, but then Rex would grow distant leaving Noah to regroup and start hinting all over again.

Now, heavily drunk, Rex had allowed himself to really see him and he reacted with a throaty sigh and a wet kiss.

But now that Noah had Rex; he wasn't sure if he wanted him anymore.


	94. What a Mess 3

Title: What a Mess 3

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

Characters/Pairings Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: Oh, what have I done to the boys now?

What a Mess 3

Rex moved his gloved hands from Noah's shoulders and into the warmth of Noah's jacket. He moaned in pleasure as Noah shivered at his touch.

"Rex," Noah breathed.

"Yes, Noah," Rex replied just as breathless.

Noah swallowed, "stop." He wormed his way out of Rex's arms and moved away from him. Rex looked at him, his eyes wide in confusion and horror. Noah stared at the small line of saliva hanging on the corner of Rex's mouth and shook his head. "I can't do this."

"Oh," Rex's lips shaped in a small "o." He removed his hands from Noah's coat.


	95. What a Mess 4

Title: What a Mess 4

Rating: M, for swears

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

Characters/Pairings Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: I really do the meanest things to Rex and Noah, don't I?

What a Mess 4

Noah stared at Rex for a moment, feeling his body heat rising as a giant stab of desire pierced him. He felt crushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled and pushed Rex away from him. Rex stumbled twice before regaining his balance.

Noah felt shame replace the desire. "Rex, I-"

Rex's eyes turned cold at the sound of his name. "Fuck it," Rex growled and darted out of the party. It took Noah a second to react then his was following Rex out of the house. He saw Rex build his hover bike and drive off, his taillights rapidly fading in the distance.


	96. What a Mess 5

Title: What a Mess 5

Rating: M, for MORE swearing

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

Characters/Pairings Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: Sorry for posting so late. I'm sick and haven't been able to think all that well. I really do the meanest things to Rex and Noah, don't I?

What a Mess 5

"Fucking, fuck it," Rex gritted against the wind as he raced thru the desert.

He was pissed and drunk and heartbroken. What had he really been expecting? That Noah would declare his undying love for him; that Rex would gather him in his drunken arms and carry him back to Providence and live out all the vivid fantasies he had been jerking off to for the last four months? Highly unlikely.

Rex groaned in frustration and rejection and his nanites recharged with his anger and he sped up, going as fast as his bike could handle.

"What a fucking mess."


	97. What a Mess 6

Title: What a Mess 6

Rating: K

Genre: friendship, romance, drama

Characters: Rex, Noah: NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: enjoy

What a Mess

Noah left the patry soon after Rex, taking his time as he walked home. He kicked an empty soda can and tried to ignore the heat on his sides where Rex had touched him.

What an idiot I am allowing my insecurities to pop like that, Noah groaned and kicked the can harder wishing it was his own backside. He watched it sail over the street and hit a lightpost. With a sigh Noah jogged across and picked up the can, throwing it away and continued home.

He passed the basketball court and paused and stared, then pulled out his phone.


	98. What a Mess 7

Title: What a Mess 7

Rating: K

Genre: friendship, romance, drama

Characters: Rex, Noah: NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: enjoy

What a Mess 7

Rex felt his phone vibrate before it chimed in his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and activatated his nanites, relaying his cell to his ear pod. He hoped it was Six wanting to give him an earful for sneaking out.

Good, I'm spoiling for a fight. I need to work off the energy from the party.

"Rex here," he yelled over the sound of wind. There was no response. Rex made a face. "Hello?" He asked, slowing down. "Hello?"

"Rex."

Rex froze. "Noah."

"Can we talk?"


	99. What a Mess 8

Title: What a Mess 8

Rating: K

Genre: friendship, romance, drama

Characters: Rex, Noah: NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: enjoy

What a Mess 8

Noah shifted restlessly on a bench. It was growing late, for a moment he thought he'd been stood up. He had no one to blame but himself. Noah didn't need to worry he saw bright headlights nearing him and heard the familiar sound of Rex's nanites retracting as he approached the court.

"Hey," Noah greeted with a half-smile and a nervous wave. "Thanks for coming."

Rex stood a few feet in front of Noah, looking pensive. "You wanted to talk. Talk."

Noah shook his head and looked up at his best friend at a sudden loss for words. "Kiss me."


	100. What a Mess 9

Title: What a Mess 9

Rating: K

Genre: friendship, romance, drama

Characters: Rex, Noah: NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: enjoy

What a Mess 9

Rex gasped. If he had made a list of all the things that he was expecting Noah to say, a request to kiss him hadn't even made the top twenty.

"Excuse me?" He asked, noting the blush spreading over the blond's cheeks.

"I want you to kiss me." Noah restated, straightening in his seat.

"Why?"

"Because I want to apologize, you know, for how I overreacted before."

Rex glared at Noah. "I don't want your pity."

"And I'm not offering it."

"I'm not going to kiss you unless you want me to."

"Well, I'm telling you now to kiss me."


	101. What a Mess 10

Title: What a Mess 10

Rating: K

Genre: friendship, romance, drama

Characters: Rex, Noah: NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: I can't believe I've done over a hundred drabbles. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favored or alerted these drabbles. They have been a joy for me to write and it makes me warm all over to know that you love them too! As always, enjoy!

What a Mess 10

"Besides, you owe me."

Rex blinked. "I owe you, for what?"

Noah felt himself go hot and he wished he hadn't said anything. He looked at the ground and then to the dimly light court, anywhere but at the teen standing in front of him.

He heard Rex inhale. "Noah, was that was your first kiss?"

Noah bowed head his. "Yes," he managed weakly.

"Oh man," Rex exhaled and Noah finally looked at him. Rex was much closer than he was a minute ago. He leaned forward and placed his hands over Noah's knees. "I'm sorry, dude," he said sincerely.


	102. Hypothesis

Title: Hypothesis

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor

Characters: Cesar, Six; Six/Cesar

Words: 100

A/N:Just a small drabble to show my appreication to Remie for the review and support! I will return to What a Mess tomorrow.

Hypothesis

Cesar bent forward to kiss Rex's mentor on the mouth then leaned back to gauge the man's response. He registered shock, and a dark emotion that looked a little like sexual desire, though Cesar couldn't be sure having so little experience with the emotion.

"What was that for?" Six asked, his voice unusually deep.

"Nothing special," Cesar replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was just curious to know what you tasted like."

"And?"

"There's no way that I could come a conclusion after so little data collected."

Was all he said before Cesar was kissing Six again.


	103. What a Mess 11

Title: What a Mess 11

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Characters: Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: Oh these boys are too much fun to write.

What a Mess 11

I stole his first kiss, Rex thought wildly. He looked into Noah's eyes, focusing on the blond's face as Noah stared back. I stole his first kiss and he is offering me his second. Rex felt Noah's breath on his nose and watched in rabid fascination as Noah licked his lips. Rex's lips parted in response to sight of Noah's pink tongue running over his lips. Feeling completely sober and drunk at the same time Rex searched his friend's eyes, looking for any hint that the blond was playing with him. All he saw was his desire reflected in Noah.


	104. What a Mess 12

Title: What a Mess 12

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Characters: Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: This has become the longest series I've done. I think three more should do it, what do you think?

What a Mess 12

Noah was growing impatient. Didn't he know how embarrassing is it admitting his best had stolen his first kiss only to have the same friend do nothing when asked for another kiss? Noah almost wished he was dealing with the drunk Rex from the party. Almost. He knew that Rex's nanites broke down alcohol faster than any human liver could and that the teenager hovering over him now was dead sober. And, he thought, overthinking this whole thing. Noah licked his lips in frustration and saw Rex follow the motion. Perhaps he needs some motivation, he thought, quickly reaching up…


	105. What a Mess 13

Title: What a Mess 13

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Characters: Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: I couldn't help myself from posting this one tonight! Enjoy!

What a Mess 13

Rex saw Noah's hands reach up and he inhaled a second before the clasped the sides of his head and pulled him down, connecting his mouth with Noah's. The hands on Noah's knees squeezed slightly as he added more weight to them as Noah kissed him. Noah shifted forward at the touch and made a possessive sound in the back of his throat which sent a very pleasant vibration on Rex's lips. This was much better than their first kiss, now that Noah was also participating. He moved his hands up and felt a shiver go through Noah's hot body.


	106. What a Mess 14

Title: What a Mess 14

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Characters: Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: One more to go! Enjoy!

What a Mess 14

Oh, God. Noah thought as Rex groped his legs. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand. His body was responding in ways that he hadn't imagined it would to Rex. It was similar to the want he experienced when he was with the EVO, but now, it was higher, more potent than before. The want to touch Rex overwhelmed him and Noah moved down from Rex's face to his legs, pulling Rex on top of him. Rex eagerly replied, moving his hands from Noah's legs to the back of the bench as he straddled Noah's legs.


	107. What a Mess 15

Title: What a Mess 13

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Characters: Rex, Noah, NOEX

Words: 100

A/N: Last one for this series. What's up next? Who knows? :) Enjoy!

What a Mess 15

Rex tightened his grip on the bench in order to maintain his balance and his sanity as Noah grabbed his ass. The EVO bucked his hips forward at the wild sensation of hands on him. Rex found that he liked sitting in Noah's lap. Noah doesn't seem to mind either, he thought, leaning to down to kiss him again.

Noah broke the kiss and hissed. "Oh god, Rex."

"How did we end up here?" he asked in a daze.

He felt Noah's chuckle on his neck. "It don't know it all seemed like such a mess, but now…"

"It's not."


	108. Bromance

Title: Bromance

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship

Characters: Rex, Noah,

Words: 100

A/N: 'Sup?

Bromance.

Noah opened the dryer and saw his favorite t-shirt. "Yes."

Noah ran to the front door, pulling on the light blue t-shirt as he went. Checking each of his cargo short pockets Noah found his keys and locked the house before sprinting to the basketball court.

Rex was waiting for him. "There's a game on." The EVO announced, gesturing over his shoulder with a gloved thumb.

"I can see that," Noah replied with a nod. "You wanna look for a free court?"

Rex checked his watch and shook his head. "Dinner and a movie?"

Noah grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."


	109. Clockwork

Title: Clockwork

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Words: 100

Characters: Six, Holiday

Warnings: Fluff...

A/N: Some Six/Holiday fluff for you Holix fans!

Clockwork

"Hand me that folder," Holiday instructed, extending her arm as she continued typing. She heard Six sniff and added, "Would you?" Changing her command into a request.

Six rolled in his chair and eyed the doctor's desk. "Which one? There are seven."

"The top one," Holiday clarified. Not looking up from her work.

Six nodded and grabbed the file. He rolled back and placed the file in her hand, wrapping his fingers over Holiday's as he did.

Holiday started and looked up at her co-worker. "Six?" she asked searching his face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, letting her go.


	110. His Roommate, prt 3

Title: His Roommate, prt 3

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Bobo

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Takes place before "Rampage" Enjoy

His Roommate, prt 3

"You damn dirty monkey!"

"For the last time I'm an ape. Monkeys have tails!"

"Whatever."

Noah held the phone closer to his ear. "Did you get all that?"

"Yes, sir. One large pepperoni and an ex-large banana-is that gunfire I hear?"

"No," Noah squeaked and putting his phone on mute, rounded on his roommates. "Will you guys shut the Hell up?"

Bobo's blasters were aimed at Rex, who hid behind the couch. "Sorry Noah," they said in unison.

Noah unmuted his phone. "Yes, that's the right order."

"Great. How will we know it's you?"

Noah sighed. "Don't worry you'll know."


	111. Hear His Song

Title: Hear His Song

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Friendship, Pre-slash

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: I think I've waited long enough; I'm going to take out the air conditioner in my window. What does that have to do with this drabble? Absolutely nothing, I just wanted to say it. Enjoy!

Hear His Song

Rex slumped in the back of the armored car, completely exhausted. He lay sideways hoping to get in a quick nap before they dropped Noah off home. Rex heard a squeaking sound and he automatically looked over to the blond. Rex pouted in confusion as Noah's fingers twitched, moving back and forth and up and down over the leather upholstery of the seats. It took Rex a moment to recognize that Noah was practicing his guitar, plucking at invisible strings as he looked out the window. Rex looked away and wondered if he would ever get to hear his song.


	112. Can't Help Myself

Title: Can't Help Myself

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, established NOEX

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Can't Help Myself

Noah dribbled the ball once and charged forward. Rex planted his feet and braced himself as Noah's body slammed into his. Both teens tumbled to the ground. Noah recovered first; bracing his hands behind Rex, effectively pinning his Hispanic friend.

Rex sighed. "How is it I always end up like this?" he asked tentatively.

He swallowed nervously as Noah leaned down until he face was centimeters from Rex's. "Because you are crap at basketball," he said smiling and sat up. Rex laughed and then gasped as Noah kissed him. "And I can't help myself," Noah finished, kissing Rex again.


	113. Hello, Old Friend

Title: Hello, Old Friend

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah, Noex pre-slash

Genre: Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-slash

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Hello, Old Friend

It had been several weeks since he last saw Noah. Although they sent each other text messages throughout the day and chatted online every night for an hour there was nothing like having the real thing standing in his room.

Noah raised his hand to bump fists in greeting when Rex lunged forward to wrap his arms the human's chest in an embrace. He heard Noah let out a surprised "Omph" before the welcoming laughter started.

Rex began to pull away when he felt the blond's arms around his shoulders and realized he wanted this to be their new custom.


	114. What's Next

Title: What's Next

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Takes place just before Rampage. Enjoy!

What's Next

"I think I'm going to try and build at Jet Ski next." Rex declared. He didn't think Noah had heard him over the sounds of the videogame, but then he felt eyes on him and knew Noah was watching him. Rex turned to look but Noah was staring at the TV. Rex wasn't fooled. He saw the smile on Noah's lips and knew not only had Noah heard him, but he had given his approval before looking back to the game before Rex could catch him staring.

Rex's smile widened as Noah started to laugh.

"Good luck, man."

"Thanks Noah."


	115. A Brand New Name

Title: A Brand New Name

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Agent Six, Doctor Holiday

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Hello there, been a while I know, this drabble contains an awful pun/inside joke that I couldn't pass up. As always I hope you enjoy!

A Brand New Name

"Morning Man of Mystery," Rex greeted cheerfully as he entered the Communications Center.

"Morning," Six replied, scowling at his partner.

"Rex, stop teasing Six," Holiday admonished, sitting opposite the agent. "Besides wasn't it you who insisted you were the Man of Mystery just last week?"

Rex crossed his arms over his chest and made a face at the doctor. "You gotta stop living in the past, Doc, that was last week, this is now."

"Oh, does that mean you've come up with a new nickname?"

"Of course," Rex posed. "From now on you can call me the Man of Action!"


	116. Just Hold On

Title: Just Hold On

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Agent Six

Genre: Friendship, General

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Just Hold On

Rex felt like crying he was so happy. He had been under a continual lockdown in Providence for three weeks with nothing to do and was bursting to get out, and though he was temporarily stuck on an airship and was technically on the clock, he couldn't feel freer. Rex itched to break free of the airship and build his duct-fan and enjoy the feeling of flight.

"Rex," Six's voice made Rex turn back around in his seat. "Just hold on."

"Yeah, okay," he acknowledged the older man's warning. His body humming in the anticipation as they approached their destination.


	117. Seven Years Later

Title: Seven Years Later

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: So I'm all caught up with Generator Rex and I have to ask, "Where's Noah?" Enjoy!

Seven Years Later

Seven years later and Rex and Noah are inseparable. It wasn't always easy but it was worth it.

Until the words left unsaid started to take their toll on them and their friendship suffered.

Oddly it was Noah who cracked first.

Once they were safe on a Providence airship after rescuing Rex from Van Kleiss's latest scheme Noah held onto Rex tightly and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Rex moved at the touch and reached up to press his lips against Noah's mouth finally giving seven years of unsaid words a voice as he kissed Noah again and again.

* * *

I am thinking about turning this into a longer story, but I guess that depends if people are interested in it.

EDIT: I AM turning this into a longer, because people are interested in it and I haven't stopped thinking about turning it into a longer story. So hooray!

Bramblerose4


	118. Why So Lucky?

Title: Why So Lucky?

Characters/Pairings: Rex, Noah

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rating: K

Words: 100

Author's Note: Just a random moment that I was going to use in The Hunter's Revenge, but ended up throwing away. I love when Rex doesn't understand things or misinterprets meanings. Enjoy!

Why So Lucky?

"You gotta be kidding me," Rex groaned from an apartment complex roof. "Damn bunnies."

"That is a lot of luck." Noah whistled next to him as hordes of fluff monsters destroyed the city park.

Rex frowned in confusion and Noah tried to explain. "The foot of a rabbit is supposed to bring you good luck."

"How?" Rex's frown deepened as he thought. "Oh I get it, because a rabbit without feet can't hop for a mate and won't have a million hateful babies. That is lucky."

"No, that's not..." Noah tried not to laugh and decided to drop the conversation.


	119. An Exception

**Title:** An Exception

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General, Humor

**Characters/ Pairings:** Agent Six, Cesar, Bobo. Suggested Six/Cesar slash

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises:** Spoilers for the episode "Six Minus Six." Suggested bisexual Six. Amnesiac!Six!

**Summary:** Uh, Six threatens Bobo and uh flirts with Cesar, you know the usual. ;P

**Author's Note:** Watching the last SIX episodes of GenRex for the first time and as usual got inspired to write. These next few drabbles to go Cresentflight who kindly asked for more drabbles.

"I don't know you, but I can tell I'm not going to like you," Six warned, leveling his knives at Bobo's neck. "Am I?"

The chimp grinned nervously and eyed the blade at his throat before looking up at the dadly agent.

"Oh, you never know he may grow on you." Cesar suugested, walking up to Six.

"I don't like being touched," Six growled, but retracted his knives. "Though for you I may make an exception."

Everyone stared at Six incredulously as he looked Cesar up and down. The Hispanic scientist met the amnesiac ninja's scrunity silently before whispering, "fascinating."


	120. Never Let Go

**Title**: Never Let Go

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor, Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Summary:** A throw away scene from "Detour" that I have shortened. I may do a second one to explain the situation. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** For **moviefan95** who has become my cheerleader/warden on finishing chapter two of "Detour" It's coming guys, I swear!

**Never Let Go**

The EVO threw Noah into the air; Rex did the math and positioned himself so he could catch the blond as he fell back to Earth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Never better," Rex replied pompously.

"Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down now," Noah said and wrapped his arms around Rex's neck for balance.

"This is true," Rex said, tilting his head forward. "But where's the fun in letting you go?"

Noah smirked, knowing Rex was teasing. "You won't know unless you do."

Rex's eyes widened comically at the thought before the teenaged EVO growled and kissed Noah hard. "Never."


	121. Where He Belongs

**Title**: Where He Belongs

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor, Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Summary:** Rex recounts his latest adventure in Abysus and Noah is not amused.

**Author's Note: This contains SPOILERS FOR "ASSAULT ON ABYSUS" you have been warned.**

**Where He Belongs**

"She kissed me then pushed me out of the castle," Rex finished.

"She did what?" Noah asked incredulously.

"I know, right? Pushed me right out. It was like a thousand foot drop!"

"That's not was I was referring to and you know it," Noah pointed out.

Rex met Noah's eyes. "Yeah, I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry Noe. I couldn't stop her. It just…happened."

"I understand. You got caught up in the moment."

"Yes, that's it exactly. I didn't even enjoy it," Rex promised.

"Damn right you didn't," Noah agreed and pulled Rex into a kiss. "You belong to me."


	122. At the Attention 1

**Title**: **At the Attention 1**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 1**

Noah was glad he locked his bedroom door when he got home from school. At the time, he wasn't sure why he felt the need to lock the door, it wasn't as though it was a habit of his to do once he went into his room; but today he had. Some part of his subconscious must have known that sometime that evening he would end up kneeling in front of his bed with his jeans unzipped and hanging around his thighs as he masturbated with reckless abandon; because half an hour later, that was exactly what he was doing.


	123. At the Attention 2

**Title**: **At the Attention 2**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 2**

Noah blamed the local evening news. Really, how was he supposed to know there would be a report complete with footage of Rex fighting an EVO at the bridge? True, Noah hadn't started off aroused, Noah pulled out his phone; intent to call Rex to find out how the fight had gone, but his phone slipped out of his hand as Rex got back handed by the plant EVO and was thrown into the bay. Noah's phone landed with a dull thud as Noah raced over to the TV as he waited for his boyfriend to emerge from the water.


	124. At the Attention 3

**Title**: **At the Attention 3**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 3**

When he did, Noah exhaled. He doubted that such a hit would keep Rex down for long, but it didn't make it easy to watch. Noah's EVO looked unhurt and very pissed off as he climbed out of the bay and rejoined the fight. Noah barely registered that Six and Bobo were on the scene, he was completely focused on the teenaged hero. Rex's hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were dripping wet; caught off guard by Rex's soggy look Noah could already feel his body reacting to the sight of Rex pulling off his soaked jacket .


	125. At the Attention 4

**Title**: **At the Attention 4**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 4**

Noah's breath hitched as Rex carelessly tossed the jacket somewhere off camera; a move that Noah was more than familiar with when Rex impatiently ripped off Noah's clothes. He ached to see more, but then a reporter blocked his view. Noah growled in frustration and hit the top of the TV as if doing so would make the pretty brunette move out of the way. To Noah's surprise the reporter side-stepped but it had nothing to do with Noah and everything to do with the attacking EVO swinging its vine like arms wildly as it tried to bat Rex away.


	126. An Anniversary of Sorts

Title: An Anniversary of Sorts.

Rating: K

Words: 100

Characters: Rex, Noah, Noex

Genre: Fluff, friendship, romance, slash.

Summary: Rex writes a text trying to explain his feelings but sends it too soon and fears the consequences.

Author's Note: Today marks a year since I posted my first drabble! I know that Rex seems to have an endless amount of character space, just go with it.

Dedication: This is for all my readers, you guys make me so happy to be a writer.

An Anniversary of Sorts

_It's been 12 months since we first met. So much has happened, but I'm pretty sure that there is one thing that hasn't changed at all, and it's how I feel about you, about us. I can't believe I have waited this long to say it. For me it's been a year; for you, it's been longer, but now I'm not waiting any longer. Noah, I_

"Shit," Rex cursed as he accidentally pressed 'send'. For a moment he panicked and wondered if the whole thing was a mistake but almost instantly his phone chimed Noah's reply.

_I love you, too_.


	127. At the Attention 5

**Title**: **At the Attention 5**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 5**

The video shot changed from the plant EVO to Rex. Noah watched as the duct-fan copter sprouted from Rex's back allowing him to stop in mid-air. The camera operator zoomed in for a closer look and Noah was eternally grateful for it. Every muscle on the darker teen's stomach was outlined thru his damp shirt where it stuck to his body. _The water must have been really cold, if the state of Rex's nipples where any indication, _Noah thought and felt a sudden wave of desire as he looked at the image that was then replaced with spike of fear...


	128. At the Attention 6

**Title**: **At the Attention 6**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 6**

As a vine shot out of the EVO and wrapped itself around Rex's legs. Rex built his Big Fat Sword cut through the plant tentacle but in order to do so he had to retract the fans and he was now free falling towards the water.

"Rex!" Noah shouted, not caring that he was yelling at the TV and that there was no way that Rex could hear him as he once again fell into the bay. "Come on, babe, get out," Noah hugged both sides of the TV, his eyes glued to the screen as the footage continued rolling.


	129. At the Attention 7

**Title**: **At the Attention 7**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 7**

"Oh, come on! Is he trying to get my attention?" Noah groaned and covered his eyes in embarrassment.

Almost immediately he lowered his hands to watch Rex break thru the surface. Rex's hair lay flat on his head and his shirt was ripped in the middle. "When did that happen?" Noah asked, tracing the tear with his fingertip.

Noah moved away when Rex tore off his ruined t-shirt and balled it in his hands. Rex chucked it at the EVO, distracting it long enough for Rex to form his buzz saw and cut off as many vines that he could.


	130. At the Attention 8

**Title**: **At the Attention 8**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 8**

The camera moved back to the reporter, but Noah kept his eyes trained on Rex. The EVO lay at Rex's feet, trimmed down to the shape of an unruly bush. Rex walked up to it and placed a hand on the EVO; his abdomen began glowing blue. The light traveled up his chest, over his shoulders, and down his arms, thru his fingers and into the unconscious EVO. _Does his entire body glow whenever he cures an EVO? _Noah thought curiously as light engulfed the two EVOs. The bright light subsided and there stood Rex holding a potted ivy plant.


	131. At the Attention 9

**Title**: **At the Attention 9**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 9**

It was over, Providence and won and Rex spotted the camera and ran a hand through his hair, posing as he winked at the camera. Noah would have laughed at Rex's antics if he hadn't been half hard in desire by then. The news had switched back to the studio and onto the next story of the day. Noah's mind drifted from the TV and back to his homework. He sat on the floor, his back resting against his bedframe and tried to will away his arousal. It wasn't working. Noah sighed and then very gingerly began unzipping his jeans.


	132. At the Attention 10

**Title**: **At the Attention 10**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 10**

Noah muffled the small gasp by stuffing the hem on his shirt into his mouth. He bit down hard on the green fabric and soon it was damp with saliva. He hated himself for surrendering to his baser urges. _Why did there have to be video_, he cursed mentally as he stroked his erection. _I would have been fine if I hadn't seen it. _His back to the TV as he furiously pumped his fist over himself, trying to be as quiet as he could, because he knew he couldn't stop, wasn't going to stop until he reached his end.


	133. At the Attention 11

**Title**: **At the Attention 11**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 11**

The bed rocked softly against the wall as he supported his weight with his hand on the mattress. He was getting close now. All he needed was an image to push him over the edge. Blindly, Noah groped the covers. His damp fingers touched the glossed paper of a magazine and stuck.

Noah moaned and bucked his hips, reveling in the lust and neediness as he pulled it towards him, his eyes boring into the smiling image on the cover. It was a snapshot of Rex in the park. He had spotted the cameraman and stood smiling at the attention.


	134. At the Attention 12

**Title**: **At the Attention 12**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**At the Attention 12**

There was nothing sexual about the picture, but Noah had been there when it was taken and he remembered what had happened later that night; Rex's gloved hands gripping his hair in desperation as Noah knelt in front of him; the deep groans vibrating through the EVO's body as Noah sucked him dry, the pleading cries ending in "I love you."

Noah's mouth twitched at the memories. His eyes raked over Rex's bright smile and his mind supplied him with the sounds of Rex when they were alone and he pumped his cock and his body stilled as he came.


	135. At the Attention 13

**Title**: **At the Attention 13**

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Established NOEX

**Genre:** Romance, Established relationship

**Rating:** **M for sexual situations**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah uses Rex in some stress relief.**

**Warnings/Promises: Contains Established Noah/Rex relationship, descriptions of solo masturbation and mentions of sexual activities between to males. **

**Author's Note: Pure fun smut with no purpose in mind but the entertainment of my Noex readers. Mind the warning: This is rated "M" so those of you underage or not interested in this sort of thing better clear out now! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Noex fans, because of reasons!**

**LAST ONE GUYS, I hope that you have enjoyed this series!**

**At the Attention 13**

Long rivulets of semen spilled over his hand and onto his duvet. _I'll wash that next_; Noah thought mildly and rested his cheek on edge of the bed. He sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as he tried to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he done anything like this and it had taken more out of him than he thought. Carefully Noah stuffed himself back into his jeans and looked over to the magazine.

"Thanks buddy," he said, giving the picture of Rex a salute. "I couldn't have done it without you."


	136. A Lot Like Flying

**Title**: A Lot Like Flying

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, pre-slash

**Genre:** Romance, pre-slash

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: To Rex falling in love was a lot like flying.**

**Warnings/Promises: None **

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For all Wishshecoulddraw0829 over at deviantart  
**

**A Lot Like Flying**

Rex always thought that falling in love was a lot like flying. The excitement of discovering that he could soar to a new height he hadn't be able to before felt similar to the excitement of learning that he and his crush shared something in common, like a favorite food or TV show. The adrenaline rush that made his stomach flip-flop when flying could also be felt when his crush stood next to him or looked in his direction.

So when his stomach did that same flip-flop feeling as Noah walked into the room Rex knew he was in trouble.


	137. His Golden Prize

**Title**: His Golden Prize

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah pre-slash

**Genre:** Romance, friendship

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah's gets a goldfish**

**Warnings/Promises: None **

**Author's Note: This idea popped up after I was read the first two chapters of the short novel Mirror Mirror! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: For moviefan95, because it drives him crazy.  
**

**His Golden Prize**

"Are you happy now? We have our _gold_," Rex asked.

"Yes, very," Noah replied sarcastically, wishing Rex would give the Fair a chance. "What are you going to call it?" He asked pointing to the goldfish.

Rex tilted his head as he thought. "I don't know; what do you think?"

Noah shrugged. "It's not really up to me."

"Yes it is, because it's your problem now," Rex said, holding the fish out.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, thank you Rex."

"You're welcome."

Noah pretended not to notice the blush darkening the teen's face and took the goldfish with both hands.


	138. A Source of Pride

**Title**: A Source of Pride

**Characters/Pairings:** Biowulf

**Genre:** General, Angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Biowulf was a source of pride.**

**Warnings/Promises: None **

**Author's Note: Moviefan said he would never feel bad for any of the Pack Members and I am going to prove him wrong!**

**Dedication: For moviefan95, because he said it couldn't be done!**

**A Source of Pride**

I was a prime wolf; a source of pride for my pack; the first born son of the Alpha male, destined to become the Alpha myself. I was the first to spot the buck and the first at the kill as the pack hunted it down. I was well on my way to becoming the Alpha, until I lost everything; my mother, my friends, my pack all gone in a blink of fire and smoke.

I snarled in warning as I sensed a man that was more than a man and I knew that I would never be the Alpha.


	139. A Second Opinon

**Title**: A Second Opinon

**Characters/Pairings:** Van Kleiss, Caesar

**Genre:** General, Humor

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: A snapshot of the "camaraderie" between Van Kleiss and Caesar**

**Warnings/Promises: None **

**Author's Note: I just can't get a handle on VK; not yet anyway. I will most likey to a series of VK-centric drabbles.**

**Dedication: For kawiiikittey**

**A Second Opinon**

He looked up as Caesar Salazar walked in.

"Hey Van, can you a spare moment?" he asked grinning.

He frowned in contrast. "What do you want, Salazar?"

"To see if you'd finished those reports on nano-mechanical applications."

"I would; if I wasn't being interrupted every three seconds," Van countered.

"No worries, I'm pretty sure that I've gotten them all; just wanted a second opinion, and since your project got scrapped I knew you'd have time."

Van Kleiss swallowed a growl. "Yes, well I will let you know when they are done."

"Great," Caesar said and slapped his back in encouragement.


	140. Hidden Meanings

**Title**: Hidden Meanings

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Humor, Romance

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Rex leaves Noah a message**

**Warnings/Promises: None; fluffy goodness**

**Author's Note: Noex fluff in the middle of the day; yes please!**

**Dedication: For moviefan**

**Hidden Meanings**

Noah waited outside the bathroom for Rex to get out so he could take a shower.

"Rex, what are you doing in there!" Noah demanded, hearing squeaking from inside. "You better not be doing something gross."

"I'm not!" Rex answered.

The squeaking continued.

Then without warning the door opened.

Noah rushed inside. Everything looked normal.

The EVO grinned. "All yours."

"Good." Noah closed the door and took his shower. He gasped as he stepped out and then laughed heartily. Written on the large fogged up mirror in Rex's watery handwriting were the words "I LOVE YOU NOE LET'S HAVE DINNER."


	141. Mind Reader

**Title**: Mind Reader

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Humor, Romance

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Rex cant stop staring.**

**Warnings/Promises: None; fluffy goodness**

**Author's Note: Noex fluff; yes please!**

**Mind Reader**

Noah's lips quirked up in a smirk. Rex mirrored the grin as he stared at the blond's mouth.

His smiled widened as Noah laughed at Bobo's joke.

Rex leaned subconsciously towards Noah as he marveled at the way Noah's lips moved.

Noah as stopped laughing and suddenly leaned the rest of the way and lightly pressed his lips to Rex's.

Rex quickly pulled away. "How did you-"

"-Know you wanted to kiss me?"

Rex nodded.

"Because I'm a mind reader," Noah replied with a laugh.

"Is that so? Guess what I am thinking now."

Noah grinned and kissed Rex again.


	142. Not Yet

**Title**: Not Yet

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah can't make the first move. His not ready.**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Not Yet**

Noah reached up and trailed three fingers over the side of Rex's face, tracing down the EVO's chin and over the lips that Noah had coveted for as long as he had known the superhero.

Rex's lips parted slightly and Noah resisted the urge to slip a fingertip into the damp heat inside of his mouth.

"Noah," Rex's trembling voice shifted Noah's focus from the dark pink lips to Rex's chocolate eyes.

Noah swallowed and suddenly everything seemed too real; too dangerous. Noah broke his gaze with Rex and pulled his hand away.

"Noah?" Rex questioned sadly.

"I can't…not yet."


	143. Not Yet 2

**Title**: Not Yet 2

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah can't make the first move. His not ready.**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Not Yet 2**

"Then when?" Rex grunted. He frowned at his show of frustration. He felt like he was suffocating. After all this time he finally thought they were ready to step over the line of friendship only to then Noah stopped. It was hard not to feel rejected.

Noah's eyes widened.

And suddenly Rex could see it; the fear in those bright blues he loved.

"You're afraid?" he asked.

Noah shut his eyes and bowed his head.

"Of me?"

Noah shook his blond head.

"Of us?"

Another shake.

Noah looked into Rex's questioning face. "Of myself," he answered, pressing his lips together.


	144. Not Yet 3

**Title**: Not Yet 3

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah can't make the first move. His not ready.**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Not Yet 3**

"I'm afraid that this will change me," Noah said honestly.

"And not for the better?" Rex questioned, trying not to sound as offended as he felt.

"Well sorta, I've never done this before," Noah admitted, his cheeks flushing.

"And you think I have?" Rex challenged. He could feel his temper rising and knew that if he didn't calm down things would get out of control.

"No, but-"

"I thought we had gone over this… if you still aren't ready then maybe-"

"-Rex-" Noah tried to talk over him, but Rex spoke louder.

"-then maybe we shouldn't-"

"-Rex no-"

"-be together!"


	145. Not Yet 4

**Title**: Not Yet 4

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah can't make the first move. His not ready.**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Not Yet 4**

Rex blinked; surprised he had managed to speak the words. Anger always made difficult things easier to say.

He paused for Noah's reply. For him to promise that wasn't what he wanted. To say he was silly and of course he was ready that this was just some test Noah made up to see if Rex was really serious about him.

Noah didn't say anything. He stared at Rex; his blue eyes unfocused, taking in the EVO's words, weighing their wisdom.

Rex's lips, still warm from the blond's touch and his hot words, remained closed as he continued to wait.


	146. Not Yet 5

**Title**: Not Yet 5

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah can't make the first move. His not ready.**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Not Yet 5**

Noah's ear burned. All the doubts and worries he had come rushing at him as Rex said the words he dreaded the most. _Rex, wouldn't have said that unless he didn't mean it. _Noah licked his dry lips and noticed Rex follow the motion._ I can't. I want…I want this more than he does._

"What are you talking about?" Rex snapped.

Noah blinked in confusion; he was unaware that he had spoken aloud.

"Do you think I would be this upset if I didn't want you?"

"Um-I-"

"Fine, I'll make it official. Noah Nixon, will you go out with me?"


	147. Not Yet 6

**Title**: Not Yet 6

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah can't make the first move. His not ready.**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Not Yet 6**

Heat flared in Rex's cheeks as Noah whispered his fears. It was all that he could do not to laugh in front of the blond. Is that why Noah had been so hesitant? Did he really think that Rex planned to take what he wanted from Noah and then toss him aside when he was done?

"Fine, I'll make it official, Noah Nixon, will you go out with me?"

The shocked expression on Noah's face worried Rex and he feared that he had made a mistake until the blond broke out in a wide grin.

"Yes, if you'll have me."


	148. Not Yet 7 Final

**Title**: Not Yet 7 (Final)

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, angst

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah can't make the first move. His not ready.**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Not Yet 7**

This time Rex gave into his urge to laugh. "What do you think?"

"I think this time I'm ready," Noah said with nod of finality.

"You better be." Rex warned teasingly. He could see Noah steeling his nerves as he offered Rex both of his hands. Without hesitation Rex took them in his own and gave the pale fingers what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

The resulting smile in Noah's eyes mirrored the one on the blond's lips as Rex tugged him closer and pulled him into a hug. "Because I don't think I'm ready to let you go."


	149. Matter of Opinon

**Title**: Matter of Opinion

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluff

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: The boys being all fluffy**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: for Moviefan956 as a good luck charm.**

**Matter of Opinion**

_That's not gonna make it, _Noah thought as the basketball ricocheted off the rim and headed towards Noah. He reached out and caught the ball.

"Why are you so _bad_ at this game?"

"Why are you so…so _blond_?" Rex snapped back lamely.

"Born this way," Noah said sticking out his tongue.

"Cute."

"Just like the rest of me."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"And what is your opinion, Mr. Salazar?" Noah asked, leaning forward.

"It just so happens that I agree with you." Rex said letting Noah kiss him, "Though I am a bit bias."

"I can live with that."


	150. The Usual

**Title**: The Usual

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Summary: Noah's POV during the last line of "A Lot Like Flying"**

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "A Lot Like Flying' although you do not need to read that to read this, BUT you would have secret insight to Rex's reactions. :P**

**The Usual**

Noah grinned as he heard Rex's light laughter in the hallway. He followed it to the EVO's room. His grin faded when Rex's laughter stopped and Rex stared at him; his eyes widening for a second before he waved his friend to come inside.

"Hiya, Noe," the teenaged crime fighter said forcing a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know I'm secretly in love with my male, non-human best friend; though he looks at me like I've grown a second head or three," flashed thru Noah's mind, but wisely he just shrugged and shook his head in reply. "Just the usual."


	151. A Bad Idea

**Title**: A Bad Idea

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "The Usual" **

**A Bad Idea**

_Maybe playing video games was a bad idea_, Rex thought feeling uncommonly nervous.

Noah leaned into Rex's personal space, mimicking the turn of his digital racecar. Rex inhaled and reveled in the smell of basketball rubber and unscented soap; scents he attributed only to the blond next to him.

"Take that!" Noah shouted in triumph as he gained the lead.

Rex snapped back into reality and groaned as his Ferrari spun out of control in crashed into a wall. "Dammit!"

Noah gave Rex a wide satisfied grin and Rex blushed at the sight.

_Yes, this was a really bad idea._


	152. An Even Worse Idea

**Title**: An Even Worse Idea

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "A Bad Idea" **

**An Even Worse Idea**

Noah's smile weakened as Rex paused the game.

"You're such a sore loser Rex." he said misreading the red on Rex's face as growing frustration.

Rex chuckled and put down his controller. "So, what if I am?"

"You wanna do something else?"

"I don't know."

"That's helpful," Noah replied sarcastically. "We could go-"

"If you say 'shoot some hoops' I'm going to scream."

Noah closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's all we ever do!" Rex complained.

"Fine," Noah challenged. "What would you like to do?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"Not answer that question."

"Okay then lie."


	153. For the Best

**Title**: For the Best

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "An Even Worse Idea" **

**For the Best**

Noah exhaled through his nose. "Okay, then lie."

"I want to continue acting like I don't like you more than a friend," the EVO said blurting out the opposite of what he wanted to do.

Noah whipped his head in a double take. "What?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Rex asked horrified.

"Yeah."

Rex covered his face with his hands and groaned. _I am so stupid._ "Uh, forget what I just said."

"I'm not even sure what it was you just said," Noah admitted.

"That's probably for the best."

"And if I don't agree with you?" he asked gently.


	154. Figuring Things Out

**Title**: Figuring Things Out

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "For the Best" **

**Figuring Things Out**

Noah could hear his blood in his ears as he tried to figure out Rex's odd statement.

Rex inhaled and exhaled shakily thru his gloves. The sound made Noah's heart hurt to hear.

"I'll admit I thought you were going to say 'get something to eat' or 'let's prank my brother' not…well that doesn't mean I want to forget it," he stated tentatively placing a hand on Rex's knee. "But I think this is more important don't you?"

Rex fanned out his fingers and looked at the blond's hand before meeting Noah's eyes. "Yeah," he agreed and lowered his hands.


	155. Clarification

**Title**: Clarification

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: Ugh, I really do suck at titles *headdesk* Though that last paragraph my heart hurt at the sweetness of it that I forgive my sucky titles. XD. This is a sequel to "Figuring Things Out" Don't know if I have said this before now, but these sequels are for moviefan956 because he deserves some sweetness as an apology for me working on these and not my edits! XP**

**Clarification**

"If I understand you correctly, you want to be more than friends?" Noah asked his voice going high at the end. He cleared his throat. "You want to stop acting like you don't want to be more than friends."

"I'm sorry for feeling this way, Noe," The Hispanic EVO apologized and bowed his head in embarrassment and shame.

"Don't be." Noah flipped his hand over so the palm now faced up on Rex's knee. Hesitantly the blond reached out with his other hand and grabbed Rex's wrist, placing Rex's palm on top of his. "I want to stop acting, too."


	156. Battling Doubt

**Title**:

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "****Clarification**"

**Battling Doubt**

Noah nearly stopped breathing as he waited for Rex to respond, but the EVO just stared at their hands as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Noah felt his eyes burn as he refused to blink in case he missed his friend's expressions. When Rex still didn't do or say anything Noah closed his eyes and started pulling his hand away, only to have it squeezed painfully by Rex.

Noah winced and opened his eyes. "Rex?"

"You aren't kidding, are you?" Rex asked his voice low.

"No, I want to be with you," Noah said with an honest smile.


	157. No Need to Think

**Title**: No Need to Think

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance, Fluffy-angst? is that possible? XD

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "****Battling Doubt**" and is the last of the series! Thank you for reading and reviewing I heart you all!

**No Need to Think**

If there was anything Rex wanted more than to hug the blond in front of him he couldn't remember what it was.

"Noah…" Rex started as he let go of Noah's hand so he could pull his dearest friend into an embrace. "I never thought..."

"That was your first mistake, you know what happens when you try to think," Noah joked lightly as he wrapped his arms around Rex's mid-section.

Rex chuckled and held Noah closer to him. "I guess I'm lucky that I have you to do all the thinking for me."

"Yes, you are. And so am I."


	158. Standing Here

**Title**: Standing Here

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex, Caesar; Noex

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Author's Note: Part one of new series. For general zargon who asked for some Noah and Caesar interaction.**

**Standing Here**

Noah stood at the window in the safety of the control room with Caesar watching as Rex went through his morning exercises.

"Mango smoothie?" Caesar offered, waving a plastic tumbler.

"No thanks," Noah said not looking away from Rex.

"Thought not; it looks to me like you are in the mood for something with more…spice?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" Noah snapped at the scientist.

Caesar seemed to realize his mistake and put the smoothie down. "Oh, I thought you and- never mind," he said cutting himself off as he turned a random dial on the massive control panel.


	159. Security Blanket 1

**Title**: Security Blanket 1

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex

**Genre:** Friendship, Pre-slash

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: **Rex doesn't like thunderstorms and Noah tries to comfort him in the only wat he knows how.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this late one night while on an oovoo chat with moviefan956 I was originally against posting this but he convinced me I should and decided to break them up into a new series of 100 word drabbles. He is such an enabler. Enjoy!

**Security Blanket 1**

"What was that?" Rex asked pausing Halo 3 as a roll of thunder echoed off in the distance.

"Relax, it's just a thunderstorm. Now unpause the game and take your ass kicking like a man or like a girl I'm not sexist," Noah said laugh.

Rex did and Noah crept up behind him and slashed Rex in half with an energy sword.

"Killing spree" the TV announced and Noah fist pumped the air.

"In your face!" The blond gloated, pointing his game controller in Rex's face, then lowered it in concern when he noticed Rex was staring at the window.


	160. Security Blanket 2

**Title**: Security Blanket 2

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex

**Genre:** Friendship, Pre-slash

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: **Rex doesn't like thunderstorms and Noah tries to comfort him in the only wat he knows how.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this late one night while on an oovoo chat with moviefan956 I was originally against posting this but he convinced me I should and decided to break them up into a new series of 100 word drabbles. He is such an enabler. Enjoy!

**Security Blanket 2**

Rex grimaced and looked away from the window as lightning lit the whole street as bright as midday.

Noah blinked in confusion as Rex sucked on his teeth and screwed his eyes closed as thunder rolled in the distance and grew into a crescendo, making the walls shake as the sound reverberated throughout the house.

Rex could feel the vibrations roll around in his chest and felt his heart rate increase in response. He didn't like this; not one bit. Another loud clap of thunder crashed to the Earth and Rex dropped his controller and covered his ears in pain.


	161. Security Blanket 3 thru 11

**Title**: Security Blanket 3-11

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex

**Genre:** Friendship, Pre-slash

**Rating:** **K  
**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: **Rex doesn't like thunderstorms and Noah tries to comfort him in the only wat he knows how.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this late one night while on an oovoo chat with moviefan956 I was originally against posting this but he convinced me I should and decided to break them up into a new series of 100 word drabbles. He is such an enabler. Enjoy!

**Authot's Note: I am just going to post the rest of this series as one long drabble collection. And in the future when I write something that will last more than one 100 word drabble I will wait until the entire series is done until I post it. Thank you for your patience. I love you! BR4**

**Security Blanket 3-11**

3.

"Oh God, make it stop," Rex moaned.

Noah chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "Who would have thought the Mighty Rex would be afraid of a little thunderstorm," he teased, poking Rex in the side.

The EVO batted his hand away and hugged himself. The humor drained from Noah's body as he realized that something was really wrong with Rex.

"You really don't like storms do you?" Noah asked growing serious knelt down in front of Rex, concern etched on his face.

Rex screwed his eyes shut and his lips were pressed tightly together before nodding quickly. "No."

4.

Noah looked around his bedroom as though the solution to helping his friend was written on the walls.

His eyes fell to his bed and an idea came to him.

"Rex, do you trust me?"

Rex shifted and looked up at Noah. "Always," he answered.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Noah smiled at his friend.

"I am going to ask you to do something...strange, but I think that it will help you," Noah said gently.

Rex stared at Noah, gaging whether or not the blond was sincere.

There was another strike of lightning and Rex whimpered.

"What is it?"

5.

Noah felt heat rise into his chest and face and steeled himself to say what his plan was.

"I want you to get in bed with me," he said bluntly.

Rex blinked rapidly. "Huh, why?"

Noah chuckled nervously. "When I was younger I was afraid of storms, too. I'd run into my mother's room and she'd wrap her arms around me and sing to me until I fell asleep." Noah admitted, feeling exposed by revealing one of the few memories of his mother he had. "Well, maybe...maybe we could try doing something similar," he stammered while waiting for Rex's response.

6.

Rex uncurled his arms. "It's worth a shot."

Noah watched as Rex stood up from the desk chair and headed to the bed.

Rex paused as he stood in front of it and took off his jacket and toed off his boots. "Um, where do, where do you want me?" he asked shyly.

Noah swallowed and stood up as well. "Uh, let me get in first," Noah said, walking over to his bed. There was a flash of lightening and Noah found himself being crushed from behind as Rex's arms wrapped around his midsection as the thunder crashed around them.

7.

Noah staggered back at the added weight and leaned against the spiky hair teen to maintain his balance.

"It's okay, Rex. I'm here," Noah said, lightly patted Rex's arm.

"I know." Rex released the blond but refused to look him in the eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Noah said, reaching down he pulled back the covers and flopped in as normal before he realized there was no room for Rex. With a blush forming on his face as Noah began bouncing up and down as he shifted over.

Neither teen spoke as the sound of bed springs squeaking filled the room.

8.

Rex whipped his head towards the window as another strike of lightning fell.  
Noah stopped moving on the bed.

"Rex?"

"Hm?" Rex replied distractedly.

"I'm ready for you now."

Noah ignored how erotic that sounded and waited for his friend to come into his bed. Rex turned his attention back to his friend and climbed in.

Noah shifted again and Rex's weight lowered the mattress slightly as he hovered over Noah. The boys took a moment to stare into each other's eyes. Their breath mingled together as the both realized how intimate the idea of lying in bed together was.

9.

"Um, you gotta lay on your side a second so I can get the covers over us," Noah explained, breaking the silence.

"Okay," Rex replied, seemingly grateful to be doing something other than worrying about how he had been marveling at the way Noah's eyes shone in the darkened bedroom.

Noah did as he said and lifted the blankets over them both.

"What now?" Rex asked, automatically placing his head on the dip between Noah's shoulder and chest. Noah shivered as the bass in the EVO's voice vibrated thru him.

"Get comfy?" Noah asked and started giggling at the suggestion.

10.

Something in Noah's voice made Rex giggle too and soon the boys filled the room with laughter.

Until a thunderclap burst thru their humor.

Once again Noah found Rex's arms wrapped around him.

"Rex," Noah pleaded as the EVO squeezed. "Ow!"

Instantly Rex let go.

"Sorry Noe," he apologized again.

"It's fine. Just let me move your..." Noah trailed off as he placed Rex's head and onto his shoulder. "That's better. It was being crushed down there."

"Good." Rex resettled his head on Noah's chest. He could hear his human friend's heart beat pounding just as hard as his was.

11.

Rex tilted his head back. "Noah?"

"Hm?" Noah hummed, idly rubbing Rex's arm with his thumb. The warmth of having someone lying next to him was making Noah sleepy.

"Weren't you supposed to sing to me?"

Noah sniggered. "Yeah, I guess so, but do you really want me to sing to you?"

Rex smiled as memories of Noah's 'singing' voice came to him. "Not, really no," he admitted with a chuckle.

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence as the rain fell outside, creating a soft white noise that lulled them both to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	162. Anyone Else 1 thru 4 complete

**Title**: Anyone Else 1-4

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex

**Genre:** Friendship, Pre-slash, slash

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: Noah sends a text and fears the results. **

**Author's Note: **A four part series for your enjoyment! So, enjoy! XD

**Anyone Else 1-4**

**1.**

Nixon Residence.

Noah stared opened mouthed at his cellphone, his eyes burning as he reread the latest text he had sent his best friend.

His best friend, Noah grimaced at the description. He hadn't thought of Rex as a friend in a long time let alone as his best friend. For months now he had been crushing on the teenaged EVO and in one stupid text he had let slip what he had held close to his heart for months now.

_I'm an idiot._ Noah thought and he clutched his phone in his fist. _How could I've been so reckless?_

**2.**

Providence Keep: Fifteen Minutes Ago

Rex stared the small screen unsure of what to make of Noah's newest text message.

**Dinner and a movie this Sat? My treat. :) **

Rex chuckled and immediately replied.

**U askin me out on a date nixon? XD**

Noah instantly replied.

**Maaaaybe. lol**

**(O.o)U getting desperate blondie?**

**Maaaaybe. lol**

**Lol. not sure if I will be able to go. u may want to DATE someone else.;)**

**And what if I didn't want anyone else?**

Rex felt something inside him shift as Noah joked back. He didn't know how to reply to that.

So he didn't.

**3.**

Noah Residence. Present time.

Noah felt like he was going crazy the longer he waited for Rex to reply. _Maybe Rex got busy and hadn't had time to check his phone. _

**If u were telling the truth then I have 1 thing 2 say 2 u…**

Noah let out a whimper as fear washed over him. He was so worried about what Rex was going to tell him Noah hadn't realized that instead of pushing the reply button he had pushed the call button. _Ah, shit,_ the blond cursed and quickly hung up, only to have Rex call him back.

**4.**

Providence Keep. Present time.

Noah picked up on the first ring. "Rex?"

"You have good taste," the EVO said confidently. "That's what I have to say."

"Really? You don't, you don't mind?"

Rex shook his head then realized Noah couldn't see him. "Nope. Truth is I don't want anyone else either." His confidence waned when there was no reply. "Noah?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"I did, but I don't think you understood-"

"You want to only date me and I want to only date you," Rex explained.

"Okay, so maybe you do."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7."


	163. Admiring the View

**Title**: Admiring the View

**Characters/Pairings:** Six, Rex

**Genre:** Friendship, Partnership, Action

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: Rex is still impressed by Six.**

**Author's Note: Wanted to try something a little different (ie no Noex) How do you think I did? XD**

**Admiring the View**

The EVO roared as it ripped out street lights and uprooted trees and tossed them at the Providence team that struggled to contain it. Rex hovered in the sky, waiting for his opportunity to strike.

He watched Six effortlessly slice through a motorcycle as it flew towards him. Rex whistled. Even after all this time the things Six did amazed him. His mentor connected his knives and created a magnetic field and directed the destroyed motorcycle towards the EVO.

Taking that as his cue Rex flew down to the scene to do what he did best and saved the day.


	164. Being Kissed

**Title**: Being Kissed

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: Rex loves being kissed**

**Author's Note: I cant stay away from Noex.**

**Being Kissed**

Rex looked up from his comic book as a shadow blocked his view.

"Hey, good looking," a warm male voice said.

"You're not bad looking yourself," Rex said with a grin. He closed the book and looked up into the smiling face of his boyfriend. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Noah leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met and Rex's mouth tingled pleasantly and a shiver of warmth went through his body. He loved being kissed by Noah and placed a hand on Noah's neck to make sure the blond would kiss him again.


	165. The Life He Knew

**Title**: The Life He Knew

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: **

**Author's Note: Takes place before the episode "Rampage"**

**The Life He Knew**

"I'm home!" Rex shouted, opening the door of the Nixon Residence. He paused as he realized what he said.

Home; this wasn't his home. It was Noah's. Not his.

Rex was only staying until Providence was up and running after Van Kleiss's attack. And while living with his best friend was fun Rex was more than ready to return to his life as Providence's not so secret weapon.

It may not be a life filled with school and family, but barring the near constant battles and the endless rules, it was a good life. It was the life he knew.


	166. For the Love of Family

**Title**: For the Love of Family

**Characters/Pairings:** Caesar

**Genre:** Family

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Takes place after the time jump.**

**Summary: Caesar does his brother a favor.**

**Author's Note: After a stressful day of family drama I wanted to write something nice.**

**For the Love of Family**

Caesar jumped awake in his desk chair at the sound of loud beeping. He blinked and ran his hand over his face then slumped back down on the chair and pushed himself around the lab, searching for the beeping. He'd been pulling all-nighters for the last week which had him feeling drained and slightly unhinged.

He found a computer monitor displaying Rex's current location. He was about to call Black Knight when Caesar zoomed into the image and watched his amazing younger brother walk into an alley downtown.

_The things I do for family_, he thought and unplugged the monitor.


	167. Good Influence

**Title**: Good Influence

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah: Pre-Noex

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: Noah wonders why Rex can forgive him for being a spy for White Knight.**

**Author's Note: ****This was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so expect to see more stories that either mention or takes place during "Lockout."**

**Good Influence**

"How is it that you were able to forgive me? Was it the fact that I was going to be that EVO's dinner?" Noah asked as Rex cut him down.

Rex held him a bit longer than necessary but Noah didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe. But it was mostly because White Knight hired you to keep an eye on me and influence me to be a good little weapon, but when we ended up here I knew everything I needed to know."

Noah frowned, confused. "Which was?"

Rex grinned, leaned in closer and whispered huskily. "You really suck at it.".


	168. What's in a Name?

**Title**:

**Characters/Pairings:** Caesar, Rex, Noah

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor, Family

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 300 (100*3)

**Warnings/Promises: None**

**Summary: Caesar is bad with names.**

**Author's Note: ****This is for general zargon who wanted some Noah Caesar drabbles. Sorry it has taken so long for me to write something new. No inspiration. Forgive me? **

**What's in a Name? **

**1.**

Caesar Salazar watched with mild interest as Rex walked into his lab, followed closely by his blond friend.

"Hey, big bro. Is it cool if we look around?" Rex asked.

"Fine," Caesar replied with a distracted wave.

"Sweet!"

He heard Rex prattle on to his friend as they walked around the lab. Caesar tuned out the sound of Rex's excited voice and returned to his work. He almost forgotten the boys were still in the spacious lab when he felt a slight pressure on the back of his neck and looked up to find Rex's blond friend looking at him.

**2.**

Caesar held the young man's gaze as he tried to remember the blond's name.

_He has a name surely_, Caesar thought. He just couldn't remember it. It frustrated him. Caesar had always prided himself on being an observant man; obsessed with details. It was what drove him to the sciences in the first place and not knowing the teen's name was making him feel itchy.

_…Mitchell or Nick…_ Caesar thought frowning. It was a biblical name, that much he knew_...Jonah…_

The yellow haired teen's cheeks colored at Caesar's scrutiny and looked away as Rex led him towards the portable lab.

**3.**

"…since then he's installed a bathroom," Rex finished, walking around the lab.

Noah dutifully followed Rex and ignored the impulse to watch Caesar at work. He couldn't get over how much he looked like Rex.

When the tour was over they headed to the exit. That was when Caesar shot out of his chair and grabbed Noah's wrist.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Noah."

Caesar placed his hands on either side of Noah's face and stared at him. "Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah. There," Caesar he said with a triumphant grin. "Now I will never forget you."

"Nor I you," Noah promised.


	169. No More Doubt

**Title**: No More Doubt

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Noex

**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Noex**

**Summary: the boys have an awkward moment before they took the next step in their friendship.**

**Author's Note: I haven't posted something for a while and I have been working hard on the next part of "Say Goodbye" and this was one scene that I condensed into a 100 word drabble.**

**No More Doubt**

They both knew what this would mean as they climbed the steps to Noah's room. Both knew what the other was risking when Noah turned the doorknob. This was going to change years of friendship, but it was too late to stop it.

Noah turned towards Rex when the EVO didn't move.

"Rex?" Doubt clouded the blond's eyes as the EVO hesitated in the hallway.

The Hispanic EVO met Noah's eyes and read the fear in them. Acting quickly, Rex walked forward and pinned Noah to the door with his body and kissed him and all of Noah's doubts disappeared.


	170. Training Days

**Title**: Training Days

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Noex

**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Noex**

**Summary: the boys train and flirt. **

**Author's Note: for random2crazyness beacause of reasons!**

**Training Days**

Rex dodged Noah's punch. "You'll have to do better if you wanna catch me."

"Who said I wanted to?"

"Me." Rex said, barely missing Noah's fist. "Whoa. You _have_ improved."

"Damn right I have!"

"Don't get cocky."

"It's not cocky if I can back it up!"

"True." Rex chuckled and grabbed Noah's arm. "Too bad you can't."

"Who knows, maybe this was my endgame." Noah said kicking Rex's feet from under him.

The EVO landed onto his back and Noah fell on top of him.

"Ah, look at that, you've caught me."

"Damn right I have," Noah said kissing him.


	171. Senior Prom

**Title**: Senior Prom

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah, Noex

**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Romance

**Rating: T**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Pre-Noex**

**Summary: Noah's Senior prom doesn't go any better than his Junior one and Rex tries to cheer him up.**

**Author's Note: for GoAnime beacause of reasons! This takes place a year after the events of "Operation: Wingman."**

**Senior Prom**

The place was a mess, broken tables and chairs littered the gym floor. Streamers lay in torn ruins. And instead of the silver light of the disco ball, the place was flooded with red and blue lights of the EMS vehicles outside.

"Why is it things go so horribly wrong at prom?" Noah asked dejectedly.

Rex pulled out his phone and with a gentle tap Rex played a soft rock song. Rex approached the blond and cleared his throat. "Can I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Noah looked up and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	172. Milestone

**Title**: Milestone

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, mention of Noex

**Genre: **Drama, Angst

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Angst!**

**Summary: Noah creates and surpasses a milestone.**

**Author's Note: For Lovingthestrange.**

**Milestone**

Noah sat his jeep; staring at his house and trying to hold back his emotions. This was the last time he'd see the blue house until Christmas. He was leaving for college and although it was a big exciting change it really didn't hit him until this moment.

He thought of all the milestones he had gone through living in this house. His first kiss with Rex had happened under the porch light at the front door.

That memory made him smile and gave Noah the courage to turn the key and drive off to create and surpass more milestones.


	173. The Outsider

**Title**: The Outsider

**Characters/Pairings:** Circe, Rex

**Genre: **Angst

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Angst!**

**Summary: Circe isn't like other girls and it takes a special person to understand her.**

**Author's Note: For Mileenx who requested it.**

**The Outsider**

Circe watched the other girls enjoy their time at the beach and tried not to hate them. It wasn't their fault she couldn't wear a cute bikini or eat a sno-cone. It wasn't their fault she wasn't normal.

She ignored the crowd around the volleyball court, she couldn't afford the distraction. Circe had a job to do and little time to complete it. She was completely focused when one of the players knocked her down. She frowned at him in anger not knowing her life would never be the same after she heard those first three words. "Are you okay?"


	174. Another Day

**Title**: Another Day

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex Established Noex.

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Angst!**

**Summary: Noah and Rex talk about the weather.**

**Author's Note: This is just me bitching about today's weather.**

**Another Day**

"Could it be any hotter out?" Noah whined, collapsing against the lone oak tree in the backyard. "I guess I should just be glad that it's not raining."

Rex chuckled warmly and sat down next to Noah. "I don't know about that I think I would welcome the rain." He said laying his head on Noah's lap in his usual manner.

"Not if it raised the humidity afterward. You've been to the rainforest. How cool was it again?"

Despite the heat Rex shivered at the memory of the jungle. "Alright, fine. I get your point. Rain. Bad. Dry heat. Good."


	175. This First Night

**Title**: This First Night

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah, Rex, Developing Noex

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Noex fluff!**

**Summary: A little extension/ retake of "Senior Prom."**

**Author's Note: For general zargon who can't get enough Noex Fluff. I my turn this into a series, though I don't know, I guess that depends on the responses I get for this one. **

**This First Night**

If there is one thing I want to remember for the rest of my life it would be this night; this first night he and I first touched each other the way I have dreamt about for two years. A night that was interrupted by screams and an EVO fight; with him fighting and me making sure the others students got out safely. Of a night that ended with a slow dance in the midst of a ruined senior prom where he held out his hand to me and I took it and hoped we'd hold onto each other forever.


	176. Claiming Ground

**Title**: Claiming Ground

**Characters/Pairings:** Noah

**Genre: Humor, Crack**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Humor**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex's advice and doesn't back down.**

**Author's Note: For general zargon who requested Noah vs lizard. **

**Claiming Ground**

Noah stared at the lizard in front of him and it stared unblinkingly back. It opened its mouth as hissed at Noah and he jumped back. Do lizards even hiss? Noah wasn't entirely sure. He stepped back but didn't break eye contact. Rex had told him when faced with a wild creature he should claim his ground by staring it right in the eyes and don't move.

His eyes were starting to water and he was forced to blink when his mother smacked the side of his head.

"Noah, stopping staring at that toy and help me with the groceries!"


	177. Maybe One Day

**Title**: Maybe One Day

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Six, mention of Noah

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Pre-Noex, though it can just be viewed as Friendship (but it IS me writing after all.)**

**Summary: This takes place anytime after the first episode but before "Lockout."**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499**

**Maybe One Day**

Rex and Six were in the middle of training when the text chime of Rex's cell phone went off. Excited, Re batted Six's attack away and answered it.

Six watched him stoically. "Are you going to tell me about her?"

"About who?" Rex replied, tilting his head to the side.

"The girl you've been texting all week."

"Oh, well," Rex started but paused as his phone chimed again. "It's not a girl." Rex missed the expression on Six's face but felt his gaze on him. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me about _him_?"

Rex grinned widely. "Maybe one day."


	178. Perfection

**Title**: Perfection

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex,Noah; Established Noex

**Genre: Humor, Friendship Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Established Noex**

**Summary: Rex takes too long getting ready and Noah isn't happy about it, and then he is.**

**Author's Note: For guibgomes**

**Perfection**

"Rex?" Noah shouted and knocked on the door impatiently. "You ready?"

"Hold on!"

Noah huffed and checked the time. They were supposed to be at the restaurant fifteen minutes ago.

He looked back to the door as it opened and Rex strolled out with a satisfied grin.

"You look exactly the same."

Rex's grin widened. "Perfection takes time you know."

"Perfection has made us late."

"Too late?"

Noah shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, maybe, I can make it up to you?"

"I don't see how."

"You don't?" Rex asked and gave Noah a knowing look before removing his jacket.

"Now I do."


	179. Caution

**Title**: Caution

**Characters/Pairings:** Six, Holiday; Established Holix

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Established Holix**

**Summary: Six wants them to br more cautious, Rebecca isn't as concerned**

**Author's Note: I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who recently and love the banter between the 11th Doctor and River Song. If you are not aware of the show, shame on you! I mean, that's okay. I just thought it would be a fun way to write Six and Holiday. **

**Caution**

"We need to be more careful," Six warned walking into Holiday's lab.

Holiday heard her secret lover pacing around the room.

"Oh, you worry too much," she replied, not looking up from the microscope under her gaze.

Six didn't answer right away, choosing to stare unseeingly as many unpleasant scenarios played out in his mind. "I'm cautious," he settled on. "I'm risking a lot to be with you. Providence-"

"Doesn't like in-house relationships," the beautiful scientist finished. "I know."

"So you agree we need to be careful?"

"More careful than last night?" Holiday teased.

"Yes."

"Shame, you were quite inventive."


	180. Push

**Title**: Push

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah; Established Noex

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: Established Rex**

**Summary: Sometimes Rex can be a bit pushy.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Push**

"Rex, stop it."

"Oh, come on Noah, what's a little pain if it makes me feel good?"

"I said no! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I know you don't mean it."

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?"

"Of course I'm crazy. Crazy in love with you!"

"Whatever. It's all about you, isn't it? You just have to accept that my body doesn't bend that way."

"You mean your body doesn't bend that way, _yet._"

"No, I don't. Ow! Rex. That hurts!"

"Sorry. Hmm, maybe if I moved this way…"

"UGH. I hate taking pictures with you."


	181. Nearly Impossible

**Title**: Nearly Impossible

**Characters/Pairings:** Rex, Noah; pre-Noex

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: funny, cute fluff.**

**Summary: Noah asks Rex a question that he can't refuse. **

**Author's Note: This is for Pixie8 over at deviantArt. Thank you for all your support dearie! Enjoy!**

**Nearly Impossible**

Rex couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry, Noe. What do you just ask me?" he asked, expecting Noah to laugh and pronounce the whole thing a joke.

"I asked if I could kiss you," Noah restated with a lazy hand gesture.

_He said it again! How can he say it again and look so damn confident?_ Rex thought startled. He was slightly annoyed that instead of the shy, slightly fearful blush he normally saw on the blond's face, Noah grinned at him with calm poise. _How could I possibly say _no_ that face?_

It was nearly impossible.

So he didn't.


	182. Bitten

**Title**: Bitten

**Characters/Pairings:** Captain Callan, Vanessa Masters, Noah, Six

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Words:** 100

**Warnings/Promises: A funny little drabble**

**Summary: Callan is smitten!**

**Author's Note: This is for bbb35 who so nicley asked me to write a drabble using her OC Vanessa Masters, Noah's adopted mother.**

**Bitten**

Despite the warnings he'd received from Six and the mixed encouragement from Noah, Callan couldn't stop staring at the woman in black.

He watched Vanessa Masters admired her strength. She was a vision of elegance and beauty as she swung her large bag at Six in anger since the green clad ninja failed to inform her about Noah's brief stint as a rampaging EVO.

He was utterly transfixed by the way she swung her purse and demanded that she would not rest until the villain known as Van Kleiss paid for his crimes against her son.

Callan was completely smitten.


	183. Coming Out

**Title:** Coming Out!

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Humor

**Characters/Parings:** Six, Rex; Noex

**Warnings:** Noex….if that's a warning by now…idek how to finish this sentence (maybe with a period. Hooray for grammar humor!)

**A/N:** Lucky you, you get three drabbles for the price of one! Happy National Coming Out Day everyone!

**1.**

"You're late." Six pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rex apologized. He'd stayed up until 2am discussing with Noah how they were going to handle the fallout after today, because they both knew that after today everything was going to change.

Six turned his head to the side. "Is that all?"

"Um, actually…There's something I want to tell you." Rex said, playing with his jacket's zipper.

Six arched an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Um, uh. Well."

"Quit stalling and say it."

"I'm gay."

**2.**

Six seemed taken aback and then he smiled. "Glad to hear you say it."

"You knew?"

"Rex, we're partners. There isn't much you can hide from me."

"Well, I did you know that I am-"

"Dating Mr. Nixon.? Yeah."

"Huh, so you aren't upset?"

Six's brows furrowed as he frowned. "The only thing I'm upset about is your tardiness," he explained and uncharacteristically he placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. "But considering your lack of sleep was caused by your worry about how I would handle you coming out to me I'm willing to let that slide; only for today."

**3.**

"So, you're letting me go?"

"I am sure Noah is eager to hear how things went."

Rex grinned at the mention of Noah. "Thanks Six. I'll go call him right now."

"You do that. But know I expect you to be ten minutes early to training tomorrow."

Rex saluted his mentor. "Yes, sir!"

The corners of Six's mouth turned up in a quick smile before straightening out.

Rex made it to the door before he turned around. "Hey Six?"

The top Providence Agent looked up.

"Thanks. For being so cool."

"Send Noah my regards." Six replied with a stiff nod.


	184. The Sure Way

**Title:** The Sure Way

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Humor

**Characters/Parings:** Vanessa, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** For bbb35/Vanessa Masters

**The Sure Way**

"No," Noah moaned, pulling out a smoking cake pan.

Vanessa bounced into the kitchen. "Noah-bear, what's going on?"

"I'm making Rex a cake."

"And why are we baking for Mister Salazar?"

Noah blushed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that, dearie?"

"You once told me the sure way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"I did." Vanessa agreed, suddenly understanding what her son was telling her even if he wasn't ready to say it out loud. "Oh well, this cake isn't going to make itself, how about I help?"

Noah smiled gratefully. "Thanks mom, you're the best."


	185. Maybe You Have

**Title:** Maybe You Have

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**A/N:** Wanted some slight Noex.

**Maybe You Have**

"I think I'm done with girls," Rex declared as he flopped onto Noah's bed.

"Oh, really?" he asked, not looking up from his homework. "Why's that?"

"They're all crazy, especially the blondes." Rex said goading his friend.

"Hey!"

"Don't you act all offended I wasn't talking about you, stupid. I was talking about Annie."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah," Rex repeated.

"You still haven't answered the question," Noah said.

Rex hesitated. "I don't know, maybe I've found something better." He said cryptically and looked at Noah.

He saw Noah turned in his swivel chair. He smiled at him. "Maybe you have."


	186. Pillow Talk

**Title:** Pillow Talk

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance, Slash

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Hard Noex

**A/N:** A gift for bbb35 (Vanessa Masters) after a comment she made.

**Pillow Talk**

The sounds of the wooden headboard knocking against the wall fought against the slapping of slick skin as Rex pushed into Noah's yielding backside. Noah took to deep breath and buried his head into the pillow and screamed out his orgasm.

They hadn't been together this way for a while and Noah wanted to remember very touch and taste and sound, but his desire for Rex wiped his mind clean of everything but the electric feel where their bodies met.

He panted and pulled away and started laughing.

"What?" Rex asked breathlessly.

Noah pointed to his pillow. "I left marks."


	187. Indescribable

**Title: **Indescribable

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance, Pre-Slash, Friendship

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah;

**A/N:** A little drabble written at 4:30 am! For Jessica499499

**Indescribable**

Noah turned the corner and spotted Rex waiting for him under a streetlight. Steam rose off Rex like smoke as his body heat dissipated into the night air. He looked oddly mysterious and unreal. As if Rex wasn't already special now he looked…Noah didn't know how to describe it.

"Beautiful."

Rex turned at Noah's voice.

"What?"

"Nothing," Noah lied.

"No, you said beautiful. Were you talking about me?" Rex smirked.

"I wasn't."

"Aw, Noah thinks I'm beautiful."

"I think you are full of it."

"Full of beauty." Rex supplied. Both boys stared at each other before breaking out into laughter.


	188. Snow Day 1

**Title: Snow Day 1**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 1**

Noah inhaled the strong scent of evergreen and snow as he walked through the woods. He stopped and pulled out the map that had mysteriously made its way into his locker after classes and tried to figure out how close he was to the X when a snowball hit him in the chest.

"Oi!" Noah shouted in surprised.

"You're late." Rex roared appearing out of nowhere.

"You're lucky I showed up at all." Noah retorted, brushing off snow.

"You know you couldn't resist coming. You never have."

Noah turned ready to retort when he saw behind Rex. "Oh my god."


	189. Snow Day 2

**Title: Snow Day 2**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 2**

A snow castle.

Rex had built a freaking castle of snow, complete with two turrets on the either side and even a bridge and moat.

It wasn't life size, but was big enough for him and Rex to crawl into.

"How in the world did you-" Noah started but was interrupted by Rex.

"Because I'm awesome," Rex finished looking proud of himself.

Noah lightly hit Rex in the arm. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, what were you going to say?"

Noah looked back to him and smiled. "How in the world did you find enough snow?"


	190. Snow Day3

**Title: Snow Day 3**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 3**

Rex tilted his head back and laughed. "Liar," he draped an arm over Noah's shoulders and hugged him close. "Do you wanna go inside?" he prompted, pressing his forehead to Noah's temple.

"I thought you'd never ask." Noah grinned sweetly and suddenly pulled away from Rex. "Race you!" he dared already several steps ahead.

"Hey!" He heard Rex yell and then snow crunching and the teen's laughter as he clumsily ran after him.

The sound of Rex coming after him spurred Noah on. He hopped towards the castle his feet sinking into the snow to the dormant grass inches underneath.


	191. Snow Day 4

**Title: Snow Day 4**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 4**

Noah turned to face the EVO when he reached the bridge.

"Beat you!" He shouted gleefully. His win was short lived as Rex tackled him into a pile of snow.

"Ow, Jesus Rex!" Noah cursed, lying on his back.

"I've been called worse." Rex chuckled landing on top of the blond.

Noah giggled and shifted allowing Rex's weight to settle over him better. "So what was that for?" Noah asked.

"It's your reward for beating me."

"A bum-rush, that's my reward?"

"No, that's my consolation prize. This is your reward," Rex promised and gently pressed his lips against Noah's mouth.


	192. Snow Day 5

**Title: Snow Day 5**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 5**

Noah groaned when Rex pulled away. He looked into his boyfriend's face and saw a playful grin.

"That's all you are getting for now. We wouldn't want things to get too hot or we'll melt all the snow!"

Noah's eyes lit up in mischief. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?" He said with a devious smirk.

"Ah, dammit. You doing that on purpose."

Noah feigned ignorance. "Doing what?"

"Looking so damn kissable. It's like you want me to kiss you," Rex purred.

Noah closed his eyes and he lightly puckered his lips as Rex leaned forward…and tickled his sides.


	193. Snow Day 6

**Title: Snow Day 6**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 6**

"Ah, you cheater!" Noah shouted as he tried to grab Rex's wrists and stop the EVO. He could feel himself sinking further into the snow as he struggled against Rex's continuous onslaught.

"No, Rex. Please, no more!" He squealed and tried to wiggle out of the way.

"Did you say more?" Rex teased, attacking Noah's stomach with his fingertips.

"No more I said!" Noah corrected, half-laughing, half-crying.

"What's the secret phrase?" Rex demanded.

"Oh God, Rex!"

"Correct!" Rex chuckled and stopped tickling Noah and gave him a surprise kiss on his cheek.

Noah sighed and lay back in the snow.


	194. Snow Day 7

**Title: Snow Day 7**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 7**

Noah stared up at the pink winter sky, panting heavily as he recovered from Rex's assault. He winced when he felt the cold bite of the snow as it began to seep through his clothes, the touch made him shiver. "Are you gonna let me up?"

Rex saw him shake and the playfulness in his eyes turned into concern. "Yeah," he got to his feet and wiped any snow off his gloves and held out a hand to help Noah.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," Rex smiled. "Come on, let me show you around," he said, tilting his head towards the snow castle.


	195. Snow Day 8

**Title: Snow Day 8**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff! I will dedicate a new drabble series to those who correctly ID the show Noah quoted!

**Snow Day 8**

Noah had to duck down in order to get inside.

"_Volia! _Rex said proudly as he twirled around with his arms spread open.

"It's bigger on the inside," Noah commented looking around and then he smiled as he realized he had unknowingly quoted one of his favorite TV shows.

"Let me show you the best part," Rex insisted eagerly.

Rex's excitement was contagious and Noah's heart leaped up in anticipation. Wordlessly Noah nodded and held out a hand to the EVO.

Rex grinned at the gesture and hand in hand the two lovers walked up to the left side turret.


	196. Snow Day 9

**Title: Snow Day 9**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff!

**Snow Day 9**

Noah nearly choked in awe as he stood on the turret wall and looked out onto the wide unoccupied field beyond. Well that wasn't quite true. It was occupied. There were snowmen dotted throughout the ground.

Some were well made while others were undistinguished rounded shapes where the snow was barest.

"So, what do you think?" Rex asked. Noah turned to him and saw the prideful grin on the EVO's lips. Noah couldn't help be feel like this time Rex deserved to be a bit smug, especially after he had created such a wonderful snow army.

"I absolutely love it!"


	197. Snow Day 10

**Title: Snow Day 10**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N:** Have some holiday fluff! One more to go and this series is done! Whoo-hoo!

**Snow Day 10**

"Do you feel like doing battle?" Rex asked with a knowing smirk.

Noah replied by gathering a handful of snow to his gloves.

Rex placed a hand on Noah's wrist, stopping him. "Not like that," he said enjoying the look of confusion on his blond's face. "I have something for you." He explained and pulled out a sniper rifle. "Red or Blue?"

"Oh what?"

"Their are filled with paint balls."

"Ah, I freaking love you!" Noah exclaimed reaching out for the red weapon.

"I know." Rex chuckled. "May the best man win!"

"I already have!" Noah said readying his rifle.


	198. Snow Day 11

**Title: Snow Day 11**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Fluff; humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**A/N: Last one! Whether you are a new reader or one that has been with me since I started writing GR I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing!**

**Snow Day 11**

Noah and Rex leaned against the frozen wall, panting heavily as they surveyed their victory. The snow army had been no match for them. _Though that could be because they hadn't put up much of a fight_, Noah thought with a smile.

"So did you have fun?" Rex asked taking apart the paint ball guns and loading them back not their carrying cases.

"Oh yes," Noah promised. His smile widened at the pleased look on Rex's face.

Rex stowed the guns back into their hiding place for safe-keeping. "Good."

Noah laughed and couldn't remember being happier as Rex kissed him.


	199. Breathing Underwater 1

**Title: Beathing Underwater 1**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 1**

Noah looked up from his computer as his mother called for him to come down. Curious, he clicked the save button on his history report and headed for the stairs. It was too early for dinner so Noah figured he must have forgotten to finish a chore or something.

"Look, if this is about me not taking out the trash I promise I will-" Noah started to explain when noticed the familiar white and black suits worn by Providence Field Agents.

Noah's body went cold and he gripped the handrail in order to remain upright as he legs felt boneless.


	200. Breathing Underwater 2

**Title: Beathing Underwater 2**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 2**

"Noah," Vanessa said, her voice was strained as she tried to hold back her tears.

"No," Noah whispered, shaking his head. "No," he shouted when one of the Agents moved towards him. "Don't touch me!" Noah ran back the stairs and into his room where he locked the door and grabbed his cell phone. With shaky fingers he dialed the only number he'd memorized. His heart hammered fast and loud as the phone rang out once.

_"Hi, you've reached the Amazing Rex. I'm probably off being amazing right now and can't take your call-"_

Noah hung up and tried again.


	201. Breathing Underwater 3

**Title: Beathing Underwater 3**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 3**

_"Hi, you've reached the Amazing Rex. I'm probably off being amazing right now and can't take your call. So, just, you know leave a brief message and if I like it, I will call ya back."_

Noah waited impatiently for the beep. "Rex, answer your phone, man. There are agents downstairs. The ones they send when something-something bad has happened. I'm trying not to freak but I really need you to call me back. Now!" Noah hung up and sighed, trying to remain calm. The phone burned in his hand so he tossed it onto his bed and started pacing.


	202. Breathing Underwater 4

**Title: Beathing Underwater 4**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 4**

He jumped at the soft rap of knuckles on wood as someone knocked on his door. In a thrill of hope Noah rushed to the door and held his breath as he opened it. The familiar dark spiky hair of the Salazar men greeted him, but the smiling face that stood there was too tall and a few years older.

"Caesar," Noah said. "What's going on? Where's Rex? Why are those Agents here?"

"Can I come in?" the scientist asked. "I would like to answer your questions."

"Yeah. Sure," Noah answered and stepped away from the door. "Please come in."


	203. Breathing Underwater 5

**Title: Beathing Underwater 5**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 5**

Caesar walked into Noah's room and sat on Noah's desk chair. As he took in the neatness of the blond's bedroom Noah paced again.

"Have a seat," Caesar instructed, gesturing to the blond's bed.

Noah did as he was told and sat at the foot of it. He felt his phone under his fingers and clutched it and he checked to see if Rex had called. He hadn't. Noah knew that with Rex's brother here the situation was more serious than Noah wanted to admit. He turned the phone face down and looked at Caesar, waiting for him to speak.


	204. Breathing Underwater 6

**Title: Beathing Underwater 6**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 6**

Noah sat there listening numbly as Caesar explained what had happened at the park; the confrontation between Rex and Van Kleiss, how Breach had stood up to Van Kleiss and how Rex had stayed by her side until the end.

"So he is just missing? He is not, you know the other thing."

"I don't know," Caesar replied. Noah knew that Caesar was a man that didn't like not knowing.

"So there is a chance that he is fine; that he's alive?"

Noah looked at the older Salazar sibling and felt his hope dim as Caesar frowned. "I don't know."


	205. Breathing Underwater 7

**Title: Beathing Underwater 7**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 7**

Anger boiled in Noah. "Then what good are you?" He shouted. "Why are you here? You should be down there at the park looking for answers!" He gestured angrily at Caesar. "It's like you don't care about him at all!"

Caesar just looked at him, a sad expression on his face as he made no attempt to stop Noah's rant or correct his accusations.

The blond teen adopted a defensive stance as Caesar stood up. He was itching for a fight. He wanted to do something but listen to the truth. Rex was gone and he may never come back.


	206. Breathing Underwater 8

**Title: Beathing Underwater 8**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 8**

Noah felt the fight go out of him as Caesar towered over him. "I am so sorry," he said and laid a warm hand on Noah's shoulder. "I knew how much you meant to him, maybe better than he did. That was why I came here to tell you in person. It seemed to be something that I could to right for him."

Noah sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on Caesar's vest. He felt the older man tense at the unexpected contact but then closed his eyes when Caesar's arms wrapped around him.

"I am sorry, Noah."

**One more to go and then this series is done. Although I think I will revisit the time during the time skip really soon.**


	207. Breathing Underwater 9

**Title: Beathing Underwater 9**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Drama; Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex, Caesar, Vanessa Masters

**Warnings: Spoils for the episode "Lions and Lambs."**

**A/N: The telling and aftermath of Noah's reaction to being told some very bad news. **

**Breathing Underwater 9**

There was another knock the door. "Noah? I heard shouting. Is everything okay?" His adoptive mother asked.

The two men pulled away with an air of awkwardness.

Noah cleared his throat. "I'm fine, mom."

"Okay, is Doctor Salazar with you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Caesar answered.

"I think the other agents are leaving, so..."

"I will be right there."

Noah looked at Caesar. "Thanks… for explaining things. And I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Noah apologized.

Caesar nodded. "You know, I'm glad that _mijo_ loved- loves someone like you," he corrected and headed for the door, leaving Noah stunned and breathless.


	208. Feeling Normal

**Title: Feeling Normal**

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; one-sided Noex; pre-Noex

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Rex is lost in thought while hiding in the restroom during his 18th birthday party.**

**Feeling Normal**

_Is it okay to feel this…this barely concealed want that consumes me when he's near?_ Rex stared at his reflection in the mirror. He jumped as the Men's room door banged open and his favorite human came in laughing.

"Hey Rex, what are you doing hiding in here? You're missing your party."

"Just, uh, washing my hands."

Noah let the lie slide. "Well hurry up, they're about to serve cake. Don't worry, I bought it from a legit bakery."

"Be there in a sec."

"Cool." Noah said and left.

_This feeling couldn't be normal, but maybe being normal was overrated._


	209. A Flight to Remember 1

**Title: A Flight to Remember 1**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Established Noex

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Rex surprisies Noah with a trip and a little romance. **

**Author's Note: For Linables for knowing if show Noah quoted in "Snow Day."**

**A Flight to Remember**

Noah could barely believe his eyes as he looked out of the Providence Helicarrier. Millions of lights lit up the city shimmering like brilliant stars, welcoming him to the City of Love.

"Enjoying the view?" Rex asked, his voice teasing.

Noah turned his head away for a moment. "Yes," he answered before looking back to the glittering city below. He gasped as Rex placed a hand on his hip and stood on his other side.

"Me too," Rex said and pulled Noah closer.

Noah resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Rex's clichéd words and leaned into the touch.


	210. A Flight to Remember 2

**Title: A Flight to Remember 2**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Established Noex

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Rex surprisies Noah with a trip and a little romance. **

**Author's Note: For Linables for knowing of show Noah quoted in "Snow Day."**

**A Flight to Remember 2**

Noah smiled as he heard Rex grunt softly as the blond's weight settled against his chest.

"You wanna take a closer look?" the Hispanic teen whispered in his ear. He used a tone that Noah had learned meant that Rex had something really mischievous planned.

Noah turned his head to the side in order to watch the look on Rex's face as he said, "What did you have in mind?" Noah challenged with a side smirk.

Noah saw a glint in Rex's eyes as he dared him. He quickly leaned down to kiss Noah. "Buckle up!" The taller teen instructed.


	211. A Flight to Remember 3

**Title: A Flight to Remember 3**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Established Noex

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Rex surprisies Noah with a trip and a little romance. **

**Author's Note: For Linables for knowing of show Noah quoted in "Snow Day."**

**A Flight to Remember 3**

Noah had just enough time to tighten his hold on his boyfriend's red and orange biker jacket before Rex had pulled the emergency release latch. Sirens blared and red lights flashed as the side door was pried apart by one of Rex's oversized metal Smack Hands.

Wind bustled around the air ship as the door opened. Noah screwed his eyes shut as his hair whipped around his head.

"Hold on tight, babe!" Rex shouted and gripping Noah securely around the waist he tipped over sideways and suddenly he and Noah were out of the Heliocarrier and free falling over Paris.


	212. A Flight to Remember 4

**Title: A Flight to Remember 4**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Established Noex

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Rex surprisies Noah with a trip and a little romance. **

**Author's Note: For Linables for knowing the show Noah quoted in "Snow Day."**

**A Flight to Remember 4**

Noah didn't have time to panic when the breath was taken out of him as he heard the familiar whirl of Rex's nanites activated. Noah gasped as Rex changed his grip in order to cradle him in his arms like a child. He was jerked up as Rex's hover-copter formed and slowed their rapid descent and then stabilized.

"You really need to see this, Noe." Rex said with wonder in his voice.

Noah opened his mouth to protest when Rex leaned down and kissed him. Noah snaked his arms around Rex's neck for leverage and reached up into the kiss.


	213. Forty-Two

**Title: Forty-Two**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now and finally I get to explore it!**

**Forty-Two**

Rex wandered around, admiring the secret base that was his new home when his phone buzzed. His eyes widened as he dug it out and he read the number underneath the voicemail icon.

The number fourteen glared back at him.

"That has to be a mistake, there was no way I have that many messages. It has to be a time travel glitch or something."

Curious Rex called his inbox and listened to the robotic voice of his voice mail carrier and nearly dropped the phone in shock. He was right, he didn't have fourteen voice messages.

He had forty-two.


	214. Forty-Two 2

**Title: Forty-Two 2**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now and finally I get to explore it!**

**Forty-Two 2**

_"Rex, answer your phone, man. There are gents downstairs. The ones they send when something-something bad has happened. I'm trying not to freak but I really need you to call me back. Now!"_

Rex's heart sank while hearing the desperation in Noah's panicking voice. Half a dozen times Rex wanted to stop, but each time he found himself listening to the next message.

_"I don't even know why I'm still doing this. I guess it gives me hope. A stupid, hope I don't think I'll ever get rid of. Until you return, because I know you will. You have to."_


	215. Forty-Two 3

**Title: Forty-Two 3**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now and finally I get to explore it!**

**Forty-Two 3**

Rex felt numb and dizzy as he finally reached the last message.

"Hey Rex," Noah breathed. "I think this is the last one. It's been months and you haven't returned. And each time this gets harder and harder. So, yeah, this is it. I'm sorry Rex. I'm sorry  
I couldn't have more faith in you. Take care."

_Maybe it's not too late._ Rex grimaced and checked the message's time stamp. Pocketing his phone Rex activated his hover-copter and flew out of the secret base and headed for the Nixon Residence. It was past time he paid his friend a visit.


	216. Forty-Two 4

**Title: Forty-Two 4**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now and finally I get to explore it!**

**Forty-Two 4**

Rex was approaching downtown when a thought struck him.

_How would Noah react to his sudden reappearance? _ If his meeting with Providence was any indication, Noah might go into shock if Rex just dropped by unannounced.

_Maybe it would be best if I called first,_ Rex decided. His body swayed as he hovered in mid-air.

A nostalgic grin spread over the EVO's face as he realized he was near the skate park.

_Was there a better place for our reunion than at the place where we first met?" _he smiled widened as Rex slowly landed and pulled out his phone.


	217. Forty-Two 5

**Title: Forty-Two 5**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now and finally I get to explore it!**

**Forty-Two 5**

Rex hopped onto the tabletop of the few stone table sets the littered the skate park. He tapped his foot anxiously as he easily brought up Noah's phone number. His finger hovered over the green call icon in hesitation as a fear froze him. What could he possibly say to Noah that wouldn't result with the blond freaking out?

He groaned in frustration and rubbed the back of his hand over his eye. Calling Noah shouldn't be so hard, but somehow it was. With a sigh Rex lowered his hand and held his breath as he pushed the call button.


	218. Forty-Two 6

**Title: Forty-Two 6**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now and finally I get to explore it!**

**Forty-Two 6**

Rex heard the phone ring out once before he immediately ended the call. He grunted and jumped off the table and began to pace.

"Okay Rex, this isn't that hard. You've dealt with crazier stuff than this. You _can_ do this," he coached himself and took a deep breath. "You can do this, it's just Noah. It's just Noah." The burnet chuckled as he recalled the number and waited as it went through.

Rex's head whipped to the side as he heard ORANGE's Revolution played nearby. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar yellow hair of his best friend.


	219. Forty-Two 7

**Title: Forty-Two 7**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now and finally I get to explore it!**

**Forty-Two 7**

"Noah, what's wrong?" Claire asked as Noah's laughter died as he phone played a ringtone he had mostly giving up ever hearing again.

_Rex_, Noah thought, feeling his heart climb into his throat. _That is Rex's song. _Without responding the red head's question Noah dropped his school bag and books as he frantically patted himself down searching for the mobile device.

He cursed loudly when the ringing stopped. "No, no, no, no, no. Shit!"

"Is that anyway to speak in front of a lady?" A chuckling voice asked from behind.

A shiver went through Noah and slowly he turned around.


	220. Forty-Two 8

**Title: Forty-Two 8**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her.**

**Forty-Two 8**

Rex pressed his lips together to stop himself from grinning and instead settled on a small sly smile. "Hey Noe."

Noah's mouth opened and closed wordlessly and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Oh my god, Rex!" Claire shouted and flung herself at the EVO. "It's been forever. Welcome back!" the red head greeted and looped her arms around Rex's neck in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to be seen," Rex replied and automatically hugged the girl back. He lightly patted her back as he looked over the Claire's shoulder to his best friend.


	221. Forty-Two 9

**Title: Forty-Two 9**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her.**

**Forty-Two 9**

Noah was glaring silently at Rex. His brows were leveled and his lips were pressed together as the corners turned down in a scowl.

Rex finished his hug with Claire and gently released the red headed teen. "Uh, Claire, do you think you could give us a moment?" Rex asked, giving her his trade mark grin.

"Sure," Claire agreed, catching Noah's severe look. "He was really torn up about your disappearance, so go easy on him," she cautioned and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you are back."

"Thanks, I will," Rex promised and blushed at the sudden kiss.


	222. Forty-Two 10

**Title: Forty-Two 10**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her.**

**Forty-Two 10**

Rex watched Claire head over into the trees and sat on one of the nearest benches. She waved at them in encouragement. Rex held up his hand to return the wave and cleared his throat, steeling his nerves to face his best human friend.

"Hey Noe," Rex repeated. "I, uh, I got your messages," he clarified and gazed off to the right slightly as embarrassment colored his cheeks. The tension Rex had felt earlier returned in full force as he fumbled with his words. He decided to shut up and held his breath as he waited for the blond's reply.


	223. Forty-Two 11

**Title: Forty-Two 11**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her.**

**Forty-Two 11**

"What did you expect me to do?" Noah challenged his voice with low and huskily as if he was having trouble speaking. "You left. You left without saying goodbye."

"I know, Noa-"

"No, you don't know. You have no idea!" Noah promised. "You don't know what I've been through. They came to my house, Rex. Caesar told me you were gone. At first I thought you were fighting with Providence and wanted some time to yourself, but you didn't answer your phone, never called me back. Can you understand that? You've never done that to me._ Never,_" Noah insisted passionately.


	224. Forty-Two 12

**Title: Forty-Two 12**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her.**

**Forty-Two 12**

Rex stepped forward, itching to reassure Noah. He could see the pain and shock on his friend's face. Rex opened his mouth to reply, but again Noah cut him off.

"Never," he repeated. "Can you see what that did to me? What would you think if I suddenly disappeared without a word and no one could find me? That everyone assumed I was gone, never to return. Now, imagine that feeling lasting for six months, growing worse and worse with each passing day. Constantly thinking about all the things you never got to do or say. Can you do that?"


	225. Forty-Two 13

**Title: Forty-Two 13**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her.**

**Forty-Two 13**

Rex knew better than to answer the blond's hypothetical question. "I'm sorry, Noe. You know if I could have called you I would have," he promised.

"No, I don't know! I thought I did, but when I needed you here you weren't!" Noah kicked his school bag in frustration and his English text book popped out.

"Noah, calm down," Rex warned as the blond's face flushed. "I don't know what else I can say. Other than I am really sorry." Then Rex gave into his urges and reached out to Noah before the boy could protest and pulled him in.


	226. Forty-Two 14

**Title: Forty-Two 14**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her.**

**Forty-Two 14**

Rex felt Noah tense as he embraced him. Rex had to admit this was probably the most intimate thing the two of them had ever done; it was no wonder why Noah was uncomfortable with it. Rex patted the blond's back and the touch left an odd tingling spread through him as if his nanites were reacting to something the unexpected sensation made Rex hesitant to let him go.

"I wish I could promise you that something like this won't happen again; I can't, that's just the way my life is. Everything in my life is unpredictable; everything but you."


	227. Forty-Two 15

**Title: Forty-Two 15**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst?**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her. I think I have a few more in me and then I will be taking a break from the drabbles to work on completing "The Hunter's Revenge" and "Detour" because I have other stories in the works and I can't wait for you all to read them!**

**Forty-Two 15**

Heat rose into Rex's face as he realized his declaration had sounded more like a confession. He supposed in a way his was confessing to Noah something that he had always assumed the boy had understood, but just because he felt a certain way towards Noah it didn't mean the blond knew it. "Wow, that sounded like a confession," Rex joked, echoing his thoughts. "I mean we're best buds and I care about you and based on the messages you feel the same way about me-"

"Man, I've missed you," he declared with a laugh, once again cutting Rex off.


	228. Forty-Two 16

**Title: Forty-Two 16**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Pre-Noex

**Warnings: Angst?**

**Summary: Rex receives another surprise after his time jump. A sequel to "Breathing Underwater."**

**Author's Note: This is for jessica499499, because I am learning to love torturing her. I think I have a few more in me and then I will be taking a break from the drabbles to work on completing "The Hunter's Revenge" and "Detour" because I have other stories in the works and I can't wait for you all to read them!**

**Forty-Two 16**

Despite the raging anger pounding within him, Noah felt his mouth tug into a grin as he laughed. After all this time, after all the doubt and worry and frustration Rex stood here in front of him, babbling on about something, Noah had long since stopped listening to him.

Another laugh bubbled out of Noah. Rex was alive and had come seeking him out. Even though he was still pissed at Rex and had many questions about the EVO's disappearance the blond felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off him. It was like he could breathe again.


	229. The Creepers Come Out At Night

**Title: The Creepers Come Out At Night**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship; Humor

**Characters/Parings:** Rex, Noah; Noex

**Warnings: A Swear?**

**Summary: Rex dies and Noah laughs at him. AKA the boys play Minecraft. **

**Author's Note: If you have been wondering what I have been up lately this drabble should help solve that mystery (and yes I know that Creepers are out all the time.)**

**The Creepers Come Out At Night**

Rex ran as fast as he could. He needed to get home! It was night and his life was in danger. He climbed the hill, turned to the left and suddenly there was an explosion and his vision turned red.

"Ah dammit, I died!" Rex groaned.

Noah chuckled. "That's what you get for not bringing a bed."

Rex glared at Noah. "I hate you for getting me into this crappy game," he swore.

"No, you don't. You only say that because you love it and me so much."

Rex replied with a huff, respawned and started punching the nearest tree.


	230. Footsteps

**Title: Footsteps**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Drama, Angst?

**Characters/Parings:** Circe, Mentions of Rex

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Circe takes a walk around her knew home of Abysus and wonders if she has made the right choice.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to see if I could write something a little different. I have really no plans what to do with this new series but find out what happens next along with the rest of you.**

**Footsteps**

Circe hiked through the claustrophobic mud walls of Abysus's ruined castle to the courtyard. She spotted some of Van Kleiss's lesser minions scurrying around the twisted tree roots, observing her every move. She didn't pay them any more attention than that. Being a part of upper echelon of the Pack she doubted they would do more than watch.

She paused when something caught her eye. Not far from her was a stone wall split clean in half as if something large and sharp had slashed it. Curious, Circe traced her fingertips over the stone and wondered if Rex caused it.


	231. Footsteps 2

**Title: Footsteps 2**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Angst?**

**Characters/Parings: Circe**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Circe takes a walk around her new home of Abysus and wonders if she has made the right choice.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to see if I could write something a little different. I have really no plans what to do with this new series but find out what happens next along with the rest of you.**

**Footsteps 2**

Circe lowered her hand and continued walking. Although she visited Abysus before, she had been too distracted by the need to prove herself to Van Kleiss to take time to see what her new home looked like. But now she had earned her place in the Pack; she could explore at her own discretion.

She hugged herself as she passed more masses of moss covered stones and dried thickets and damp earth.

Despite the dreary exterior things were better here. Here she was safe and among her own kind. She wasn't feared or hated.

Here she was free, wasn't she?


	232. Footsteps 3

**Title: Footsteps 3**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Angst?**

**Characters/Parings: Circe**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Circe takes a walk around her new home of Abysus and wonders if she has made the right choice.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to see if I could write something a little different. I have really no plans what to do with this new series but find out what happens next along with the rest of you.**

**Footsteps 3**

No one looked at her with distrust and fear in the same way the humans had. And she was one of the lucky ones that could appear in public without someone calling in Providence to deal with her. Though thanks to Rex's involvement, they now know about her spot in the Pack. There was no way she wasn't definitely on the government's watch list.

Circe frowned as for the second time in as many minutes Rex had crossed her mind. There was something maddening about him that made him unforgettable; and more than once she had wondered about his offer.


	233. Footsteps 4

**Title: Footsteps 4**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Angst?**

**Characters/Parings: Circe**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Circe takes a walk around her new home of Abysus and wonders if she has made the right choice.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to see if I could write something a little different. I have really no plans what to do with this new series but find out what happens next along with the rest of you. This is the second to the last of this series. Next up...some fluffy Noex!**

**Footsteps 4**

Rex had seemed genuine in his offer to join the government agency with its guarantee of security, but she couldn't take him seriously. Circe had listened to promises of help before, only to be betrayed in the end.

Unwillingly the image of a boy of twelve reaching towards her and grabbing her thin wrist appeared. Immediately she pushed the memory away. There was no point reliving the past, Circe made her choice; she wasn't going to overthink it. She would wait to see how life with the Pack went before giving any thought to allying herself with Rex and Providence.


	234. Footsteps 5

**Title: Footsteps 5**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Angst?**

**Characters/Parings: Circe**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Circe takes a walk around her new home of Abysus and wonders if she has made the right choice.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to see if I could write something a little different. I have really no plans what to do with this new series but find out what happens next along with the rest of you. This is the last of this series. Next up...some fluffy Noex!**

**Footsteps 5**

Suddenly there was an unpleasant pressure in the air and Circe felt cold. She hugged herself and looked up and knew she wasn't being watched anymore. Something had chased the little parasites off; something or someone.

The dark red head turned on her heel when the shadow appeared. "Biowulf," she greeted coldly.

"What are you doing out here?" the taller EVO demanded.

"Landscaping," Circe replied sarcastically.

Unhappy with her answer Biowulf growled deep within his chest. "Cute."

Circe frowned. "What you do you want?"

"Van Kleiss demands to see you," Biowulf told her.

"Of course," she said sadly. "After you."


	235. Reader Appreciation Month: Tigherlily99

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: Tigherlily99**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Takes place at the beginning of "Haunted." **

**Summary: Noah fumes as Anne and Claire cling to Rex at the movies. **

**Author's Note: OMG I am a day late, but I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. First up: Tigherlily99!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: Tigherlily99 (Noex)**

Noah looked away in angry jealously as the girls hugged Rex. _It's not fair_, Noah thought bitterly._ Rex doesn't even like scary movies. _When Rex saw a "Texas Chainsaw" remake, he had called Noah every night for a week from the nightmares.

Noah jumped when he felt something grab the arm of his jacket. His head whipped over and Noah's initial anger faded at the desperate look on Rex's face as the familiar orange cuff of Rex's glove as the powerful EVO clutched at him. Noah made a funny face and enjoyed the sound of Rex voice when he laughed.


	236. Reader Appreciation Month: RandomDraggon

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: RandomDraggon**

**Rating: T-M (I cant decide)**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Characters/Parings: Six, Rex; Six/Rex**

**Warnings: M/M relationship**

**Summary: Rex fails another of Six's tests.**

**Author's Note: OMG I am a day late, but I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for RandomDraggon!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: RandomDraggon (Six/Rex)**

"Keep your elbows up!" Six instructed.

"I'm trying," Rex huffed "I'm getting tired."

"Work through it. This is an endurance test," Six warned. Sweat ran down both their faces as they moved.

"No fair!" Rex panted heavily. "Dammit Six, I don't think I gonna make it! Just go on. Go. On. With. Out. Me. Fuuuucck!" he groaned and his orgasm hit him. "_Eso es caliente_," Rex sighed and arched his back as Six continued to move above him.

"You failed," Six teased affectionately soon after he had finished.

"You would say that if you'd had the orgasm I just had."


	237. Reader Appreciation Month: Miko Vampire

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: Miko Vampire**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Fluff?**

**Characters/Parings: Van Kleiss, Rex**

**Warnings: none**

**Summary: Rex triggers a memory in Van Kleiss.**

**Author's Note: Whew, now I am back on schedule! I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for Miko Vampire!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: Miko Vampire (Van Kleiss, Rex)**

Van Kleiss reclined in his throne while viewing the video. During his absence, Rex had begun racing underground. When he had heard the report Van had demanded to see proof of it and had been supplied with some choppy footage taken off the Internet.

The smile on Rex's face triggered a memory of him working in his office when a mechanical motorcycle whirled into the room and bumped into the side of his chair.

"Sorry Uncle Van," Rex apologized, jogging in after his toy.

"It's alright Rex. Just learn to be a better driver."

"I will!" Rex promised smiling happily.


	238. Reader Appreciation: Orange Rules Autumn

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: Orange Rules Autumn**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Friendship, Humor**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex**

**Warnings: none**

**Summary: Noah makes a declaration.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for Orange Rules Autumn!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: Orange Rules Autumn (GR Gen)**

Rex screamed with joy as he raced down the shoreline of Cabo Luna Beach. He barely noticed Noah's grip tightening as the Rex Ride drove faster, chasing the waves as the tide rolled in.

When he reached the craggy rock that bordered the end of the beach Rex slowed down.

"Do you always have to drive like a maniac?" Noah demanded.

"You just answered your own question."

"Next time we go somewhere, I'm riding with the Monkey," Noah declared, stiffly getting off the bike.

"If you can stand the smell," Rex said with a wink and deconstructed the Rex Ride.


	239. Reader Appreciation: Silver Mikazuki

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: Silver Mikazuki**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Humor, Romance**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex**

**Warnings: Male/Male relationship: boys kissing**

**Summary: Rex convinces Noah to take a break from studying.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for Silver Mikazuki!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: Silver Mikazuki (NOEX)**

Noah could feel eyes on him and lifted his head from his school work to find Rex leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, his arms crossed and his face stretched into a knowing grin.

"Hey Rex. How-how long have you been standing there?" Noah greeted warmly and closed his chemistry book.

"As long as I needed to," Rex answered vaguely and came into the room.

Noah tilted his head back as Rex approached and planted a light kiss on him.

"Are you busy?" Rex asked.

"It's nothing that can't wait for later."

"Good," Rex said and kissed him again.


	240. Reader Appreciation: Nagi Kokuyo

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: Nagi Kokuyo**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Romance**

**Characters/Parings: Six, Caesar**

**Warnings: Male/Male relationship: boys kissing**

**Summary: Six's time is precious, as while as those he spends it with. **

**Author's Note: I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for Nagi Kokuyo!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: Nagi Kokuyo (Six/Caesar)**

Six glared at the white carpet of his room as he paced impatiently. He was a busy man and every second he wasn't using toward the fight was time someone could get hurt. He pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind and quickly spun around when his door swished open.

"You're late," Six snapped as his visitor stepped into the room.

"My apologies I couldn't get away sooner," Caesar explained vaguely. "Do you forgive me?"

He didn't have time to be upset with him. "Yes," he replied and motioned Caesar closer and accepted a kiss from the taller man.


	241. Reader Appreciation: Digi Knower

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: Digi Knower**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Rex, Noah**

**Warnings: Takes place before the episode "Lockdown."**

**Summary: In a time when Rex's life is full of angry adults Rex is grateful for Noah's friendship.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for Digi Knower!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: Digi Knower**

Rex wasn't quite sure when it happened, but lately he felt drawn to Noah. He figured he liked Noah so much because he was the only person around Rex's age who didn't view their time with Rex as a job.

Rex was glad to have something in his life that wasn't controlled by Providence. He needed it, especially now with White Knight on his case every day, harping on about how Rex wasn't taking his responsibilities to Providence seriously.

It was draining but Rex knew he could handle White's constant lectures if it meant Noah was waiting for him afterwards.


	242. Reader Appreciation: xARCxPhazon

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: xARCxPhazon**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Rex, Noah**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Rex fears change.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for xARCxPhazon!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: xARCxPhazon**

Rex was nervous. Noah would be leaving for college soon which meant their normal routine would change; not drastically, but the thought of it still irritated Rex. A part of him was glad Noah would escape the shark tank that was high school, but he wasn't eager to see Noah shipped cross country to start his college career.

"Hey goofball, are you going to come shoot hoops with me or should I call my other superhero friend?"

Noah's voice cut though his thoughts and Rex grinned. He knew he would have to deal with the new changes, but not yet.


	243. Reader Appreciation: SakuraGirl25

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: SakuraGirl25**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Rex, Sqwydd: One-sided Rex/Sqwydd**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Sqwydd enjoys the sights. **

**Author's Note: I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for SakuraGirl25!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: SakuraGirl25**

_I love the city at night_, Sqwydd thought happily. He drew up his knees to his chin and enjoyed the wind blowing thru his tentacles. He looked out from the top of the water tower to the glittering lights, bright and red as they illuminated Hong Kong.

"I knew I would find you up here," Rex proclaimed, grinning widely.

"Rex?"

"Mind if I sit with you?" Rex asked but didn't wait for his cohort to reply and plopped down on the board next to him.

Sqwydd blushed and looked back over the cityscape. _I love the city at night._


	244. Seeking Sloace

**Title: Seeking Solace**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: General, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Rex, Noah**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Rex is having a bad day.**

**Author's Note: Part one of many**

**Seeking Solace**

Rex was having one of those times where nothing seemed to go right. He wished the day would end, but the hours seemed to drag on and on. So Rex decided to seek solace in the one person who might give him peace, his best friend and secret lover, Noah Nixon. But since it was barely passed mid-day Noah would be busy with school. Riding over to the park Rex sent Noah a text telling him where they could meet up during lunch. Impatiently Rex watched as a group of college kids and the unemployed play basketball as he waited.


	245. Reader Appreciation: iota

**Title: Reader Appreciation Month: iota**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Drama, Action**

**Characters/Parings: Rex, Noah**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Holiday fears for Rex**

**Author's Note: I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate your support in Generated Drabbles so I am writing and posting a drabble for everyone who has ever reviewed this series. This one is for iota!**

**Reader Appreciation Month: iota**

Holiday raced down the long corridor towards Hangar 3 as a Providence airship landed in the Docking Bay. Agents scattered like beetles under fire as she barked for them to move so she could run without obstruction.

Holiday's heart pounded wildly, not from the exercise, but from panic of what awaited her. She had witnessed Rex's biometrics spike tremendously and then fail, causing him to pass out mid-battle.

Six had sent Rex back, but the EVO had yet to regain consciousness. Holiday feared if he didn't wake up soon Rex may slip into a coma and may never come out.


	246. Seeking Solace 2

**Title: Seeking Solace 2**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Drama, Action**

**Characters/Parings: Rex, Noah**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Noah reads Rex's text.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy**

**Seeking Solace 2**

Noah flinched in his seat as his phone vibrated. He played it off as a weird need to stretch and hoped no one noticed him. He spotted Andrew looking over at him, but ignored him as he discreetly checked his phone while Mrs. Hardy wrote their next reading assignment on the chalkboard.

He swallowed reflexively, keeping his excitement down as he read Rex's text. He was unable to reply, not without alerting Mrs. Hardy, so he quickly pocketed the phone and pretended to write down the day's homework, and waited anxiously for the bell to ring, releasing them for lunch.


	247. Reader Appreciation: Ghostface 317 v2

**Title: Reader Appreciation: Ghostface 317 v2**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Angst, Family**

**Characters/Parings: Ceasar, Rex, **

**Warnings: Spoilers for season three**

**Summary: Caesar's thoughts about Rex's return.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Reader Appreciation: Ghostface 317 v2**

Caesar fell into bed. It had been one stressful day. Rex was alive and well. And even if they had been separated again, Caesar was relieved he wasn't the only Salazar.

Caesar sighed heavily. Rex was upset with him. Caesar couldn't see why. He wanted another chance to explain himself, get Rex to understand the reason he sided with Black Knight. Caesar had been devastated when Rex had disappeared. That day Caesar vowed no one else would suffer like that, not while he had the means to change it. He only hoped one day Rex would come to see that.


	248. Reader Appreciation: luna snow demon

**Title: Reader Appreciation: luna snow demon**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Characters/Parings: Caesar, Agent Six**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Six is suspicious of Caesar.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Reader Appreciation: luna snow demon**

Six's first instinct about Caesar was to be cautious around him. The spiky haired scientist was a hard man to read. It unnerved Six, he never quite knew what Caesar was thinking, but he planned to find out what his endgame was for both Providence and Rex.

Eventually he found Caesar was like Rex and was prone to blurting out whatever thoughts came to his mind first. There was something refreshingly intriguing to Caesar it was like he wasn't aware how peculiar he appeared and focused on the job to worry about people's opinion. That was something Six could admire.


	249. Reader Appreciation: GoAnime

**Title: Reader Appreciation: GoAnime**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: The boys use Skype for some facetime**

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Reader Appreciation: GoAnime**

"Hi, Rex. Hi!" Noah greeted cheerfully waving at the laptop camera.

Rex lifted his hand to return the blond's wave. "Hey, Noah." He grinned when Noah smiled.

"I can see you," Noah exclaimed, giggling with delight.

"You always say that like you're surprised."

"That's because I am. I never get to see you. You're usually at an enclosed location that's under a media blackout."

"Yeah," Rex admitted with an annoyed shrug. "Hey, you wanna know a secret?"

"Always!"

Rex looked around him, making sure they were alone before turning back to the camera. "It's good to see you too, Noe."


	250. Seeking Solace 3

**Title: Seeking Solace 3**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary; Part 3 of Seeking Solace**

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Seeking Solace 3**

Rex wondered what he and Noah would do once the blond showed up. He smirked behind his gloved hand as many mischievous ideas came to him. It was obvious they would have to eat something, but after that… Perhaps he could convince Noah to skip the rest of his classes and spend the rest of the day with him. He chuckled once at the idea. He knew Noah better than that, barring an EVO attack there wasn't much that could pull Noah away from his studies. Rex had made it his new side project to finding out what exactly could.


	251. Seeking Solace 4

**Title: Seeking Solace 4**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary; Part 4 of Seeking Solace**

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Seeking Solace 4**

"Whoop" Noah ducked as a football zoomed passed. He scowled at the football players' impromptu game of catch and picked up his towards the blaring red EXIT sign at the end of the corridor.

"Noah! Are you going off campus?" A curious voice asked him.

"Claire." Noah stated slowing down as the red-head greeted him. "Uh, yeah. I am."

"Let me guess, Rex texted."

A blush graced his cheeks as Noah looked to the right, telling Claire all she needed to know.

"Give him my regards, will?"

"Uh, sure," Noah said with no intention of keeping the promise.


	252. Seeking Solace 5

**Title: Seeking Solace 5**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary; Part 5 of Seeking Solace**

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**Seeking Solace 5**

Rex woke with a startled gasp, his Smack Hands half formed as his nanites whirled in warning. Something had disturbed his sleep.

"Whoa!" Noah shouted in surprise, his arms reflectively coming up to block an attack.

"Noe?" Rex asked his voice hoarse from disuse. He instantly lowered his giant fists and retracted his nanites.

"Remind me to never kick your foot when you are sleeping," Noah joke d with a grin.

"I think I just did," Rex replied leaning back against the tree. "So what brings you around these parts?"

Noah's grin twitched up into a smirk. "You tell me."


	253. Partners

**Title: Partners**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Action, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Noah and Rex fight off an EVO together**

**Author's Note: Long time no post! I plan to change that with this update. Enjoy!**

**Partners**

"It's right behind us!" Rex yelled and grabbing Noah's wrist he yanked the blond into him as he built his hover-copter.

Interlocking an arm around Rex's waist Noah made sure he was steady before he pulled out his rifle and aimed it at one of the Berserker-class EVO's many eyes.

Between the rush of the wind and the rhythmic pop of Noah's rifle could hear the EVO's roar as Noh hit his target. He itched to watch but knew it would jeopardize Noah's line of sight, instead Rex focused on maintaining his altitude, trusting his partner to finish the job.


	254. Stolen Moments

**Title: Stolen Moments**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action, Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah, Rex, Established Noex!**

**Warnings: boys kissing! Yay!**

**Summary: Noah and Rex sneak some time to themselves.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Stolen Moments**

Noah waited until he was sure he and Rex were alone in Noah's room before he grasped Rex's hand.

"Hey Handsome," Rex greeted turning to pull Noah to him.

"That's Mister Handsome to you," Noah corrected smirking and tugged the lapel of Rex's jacket.

The Hispanic EVO chuckled and before he could reply Noah tilted his head back and reached up to capture Rex's lips in a kiss. Rex wrapped an arm around Noah's waist and bringing the blond closer. He enjoyed the sound of Noah's moan and added more pressure to the kiss, never wanting this moment to end.


	255. One in a Hundred

**Title: One in a Hundred**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar**

**Warnings: None.**

**Summary: Noah wishes he had more excitement in his life and knows that Rex is the place to find it.**

**Author's Note: Because I felt like it. Enjoy!**

**One in a Hundred**

Every time Noah's cellphone chirps at him he hoped it was Rex asking if he wanted to hang out, or if he was in the mood to save the world with him. Unfortunately, the majority of the time the reason why his phone chimed usually ended up being a calendar alert, reminding Noah of fast approaching due dates for school assignments and social obligations that he had made with friends.

But every once and a while, like in every one hundred, Rex's words would pop up, inviting Noah out for an adventure. And Noah would reply, ready for an adventure.


	256. Study Buddies

**Title: Study Buddies**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Noex**

**Warnings: Suggestive language.**

**Summary: Rex offers to help Noah study.**

**Author's Note: I am working on a new GR story and needed a break so I wrote this little guy. Enjoy!**

**Study Buddies**

Sitting on Noah's bed Rex flipped through the blond's Organic Chemistry textbook. "I can't believe you want to take four more years of this stuff."

"If I wanna work for Province I have to know something about the EVO body. And not just what you've taught me." Noah added quickly, stopping Rex's joke.

"You just had to ruin my fun." The teen EVO huffed and tossed the book onto Noah's desk. "And here I was about to offer you a demonstration." Rex stated, leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, I can always learn more," Noah reasoned, tugging off Rex's jacket.


	257. You Never Know

**Title: You Never Know  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Noah teases Rex about his pick-up lines.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know  
**

Rex grinned and looked away from the game on TV to Noah. "I don't think there is any place I'd rather be than here, or with anyone but you."

Noah shot him an odd look before bursting out into laughter. "Are you trying a line on me?" He asked incredulously.

Rex blushed hard. "It's not a line. It's the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Although, I wouldn't mind if it were. You never know I might even fall for it," Noah's eyes flashed mischievously as Rex stared gob-smacked at him. "But it would have to be a very good line."


	258. You Never Know 2

**Title: You Never Know 2  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Rex turns the tables on Noah.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 2  
**

Noah's victory was short lived when Rex narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. "How good is very good?" He challenged.

Noah's face fell. He wasn't sure, he'd been joking, trying to a reaction out of Rex. He hadn't thought about the details. "Well, uh…it would have to be, um, special."

"You have no idea."

Noah's ears burned. "So? I'm not supposed to hear the pick-up line. I'm supposed to _say _the line!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

Rex shook his head. "What a waste of time. I think if you like someone you should just tell them."

Noah looked away and didn't say anything.


	259. You Never Know 3

**Title: You Never Know 3  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Rex turns the tables on Noah.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 3  
**

"Even if it means rejection?" Noah asked warily.

"Yeah, I guess," Rex answered slowly, thinking of all the times Circe had refused his flirtations. He shook his head to clear it of his thoughts. "It's like you said, 'you never know.' I'm rejected all the time and I'm fine. I mean not everyone can handle all this _awesomenesss_ anyway!" Rex quickly added, feeling the embarrassment rise in his cheeks.

Noah smirked and rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, I'm sure that's the reason; you're just too _great_ for them."

"Shut up," Rex lightly elbowed Noah which only made the blond laugh.


	260. You Never Know 4

**Title: You Never Know 4  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Noah dared Rex and Rex takes the upper hand.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 4  
**

Noah stuck out his tongue. "Make me, Salazar!" he dared.

"Oh you don't wanna go there, Nixon. Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Oh please, enlighten me," Noah teased.

"Do you really wanna go there? You know I know everything about you, including all your soft ticklish spots." Rex gently reminded Noah and poked his side.

Noah folded over where Rex touched him, angling out of the EVO's way. "Fine, fine. You win! No tickling. I swear to god, Rex. I will mess you up if you come over here!"

Noah promised as Rex chuckled and inched closer.


	261. You Never Know 5

**Title: You Never Know 5  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Noah dared Rex and Rex takes the upper hand.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 5  
**

"Ah, you're such a baaastard!" Noah tried to get off the couch only to be pulled back by Rex.

Noah squeaked. His scream caught in his throat as he was unbalanced. He sucked in his breath, the fear of falling back making his body tense. He closed his eyes, bracing for the pain as he landed hard on Rex.

"Noah. Relax, I got you." Rex instructed.

Noah opened his eyes and found himself on is back, looking up into Rex's smug face. He grunted and sat up, resisting the urge to punch Rex in the nose and call it self-defense.


	262. You Never Know 6

**Title: You Never Know 6  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Rex makes a confession and Noah is confused.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 6  
**

"Let me go," Noah grimaced at the Hispanic teen, but Rex smirked wider.

"You are such a baby." Rex said, ignoring Noah's request. Instead he easily shifted Noah so he was sprawled over the EVO's lap. "You should relax

"Yeah, you're arrogance is _real_ charming," Noah replied sarcastically.

Rex barked out a laugh. "You have to forgive me, Noe. It's easier to be an ass than it is to let the fear show."

Noah's brows furrowed down in his confusion. "Fear? Of what?"

"Of feeling vulnerable." Rex started. " You may not know it, but you hold all the power."


	263. You Never Know 7

**Title: You Never Know 7  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Rex talks and Noah blushes.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 7  
**

"I guess in a way you always have," Rex continued. He bowed his head, unable to look at Noah. "It may by the understatement of the year to say I've had a difficult life. There are so few things I have that are just mine. You are one of them."

Noah could feel himself blush from head to toe. Suddenly being in Rex's arms was the last place Noah wanted to be.

"You might have been joking before but you've actually given me the excuse I needed to tell you how much I-"

"Stop!" Noah shouted, cutting the EVO off.


	264. You Never Know 8

**Title: You Never Know 8  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Rex moans and Noah breathes.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 8  
**

"No, I've spent too much time stopping myself," Rex tightened his grip on Noah. He hugged Noah to him and inhaled. Goosebumps appeared when Rex's breath ghosted over his neck. "I don't want to hold it in anymore. Noe, you are so important to me, you have no idea."

"Rex," Noah breathed, his pulse pounding in his throat. _This is not happening._

"Noah," Rex moaned his nose brushing against Noah's throat.

Heat coursed through Noah's body as Rex's voice vibrated over his chest. "Yes?"

"Just kidding," Rex grinned and let Noah go with a winning grin stretched over his lips.


	265. You Never Know 9

**Title: You Never Know 9  
**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: Flirty teens  
**

**Summary: Rex chuckles and Noah punches him.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**You Never Know 9  
**

"What?" Noah asked his head fuzzy with confusion.

"I'm joking. You said you might fall for one of my lines and you did!"

"Are you serious?" Noah scrambled out of Rex's embrace. "You're such a jerk."

"You're only upset I was able to get you eating outta my hand."

"You're completely crazy."

"Says the boy who fell for it."

"I hate you. You're the fucking worst."

"Or the best?"

Noah punched Rex's arm. "Yeah, the best at being the worst friend of all time."

"Aw, what?"

"Of all time!"

"I love you, too." Rex winked at him.

"Of. All. Time!"


	266. Cold Play

**Title: Cold Play  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: Yeah, a new series! Enjoy!**

**Cold Play**

Noah swore when the cargo bay of the airship lowered. "Fuck is it cold." He pulled up his parka's hood.

"You didn't…hafta come." Rex groaned. His head snapped back on the stretcher.

"Yeah, sure. I was going to just let your excess nanites wig out in the middle of dinner," Noah replied sarcastically. He double checked the seal of the contaminate stretcher, before activating the hover system.

"Always…the funny guy," Rex winced.

"It's one of my many charms." He gazed at Rex, his vision tinted yellow by the protective goggles. "Hold on buddy. I'll fix you," he promised.


	267. Cold Play 2

**Title: Cold Play 2  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: I didn't do any research to find out the proper name for the Providence Base, just go with it. **

**ETA: Thanks to Randomgirl43 for pointing out the name of the base is Paradise Base. I have made the corrections.**

**Cold Play 2**

The Paradise Base stood out of the snow like a massive ice cube. Noah grunted with the effort of pushing Rex forward and trying to jog in snow. Despite the cold he was sweating when he reached the door. Noah slapped the intercom with his gloved fist tried to catch his breath. At the speed of sound a camera popped up.

"Name and ID?" a voice droned.

"Agent Nixon, Noah. Providence ID 070976." Noah shouted over the wind. His throat dried as he swallowed a blast of cold air.

"State the reason for your visit."

Noah coughed. "Rex. Let us in dammit!"

* * *

Fun fact, Noah's Providence ID number is the birthdate of Fred Savage, his English voice actor, July 9, 1976.


	268. Cold Play 3

**Title: Cold Play 3  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: Rex's POV!**

**Cold Play 3**

Rex heard a metallic swooshing sound and craned his head and saw the doors slide open. He laid his head and stared at the ceiling, squinting whenever they passed the white lights, turning them into white shadows. Locking his jaw Rex grimaced in fear as his hearing filled with loud buzzing. His nanites were going crazy. Rex lifted a gloved hand above his face, pulling his focus onto the individual strands of the fingers. He sighed with relief when the buzzing calmed down. He didn't know how much time they had before he lost complete control, but it wasn't long.


	269. Cold Play 4

**Title: Cold Play 4  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: Back to Noah. A special thanks goes out to Jessica499499 for helping me out of a block.**

**Cold Play 4**

Noah protested when the agent in charge told he couldn't follow Rex into the Load-Off Room. . It was a new protocol that had been installed after the events that had occurred there the last time Rex had visited Paradise Base.

That didn't stop Noah from cussing out the scientist. Never mind he was threatening his superior officers he needed to be with Rex. He needed to reassure him that he would be okay. But rules were there for a reason, so Noah was forced to content himself to watch from the observation room as his Rex was wheeled away.


	270. Cold Play 5

**Title: Cold Play 5  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: A special thanks goes out to Jessica499499 for helping me out of a block.**

**Cold Play 5  
**

Rex looked up vacantly. Through the cacophony of static he heard a voice repeating his name, but before he could focus on the sound it disappeared and was replaced with the hiss of air or something like air. It had a tangy aftertaste to it when Rex breathed it in.

His head and body seemed weightless and he knew that wasn't something his body usually was, but he couldn't remember the reason why it was usual. His eye lids felt heavy so he closed then and shut out the world and its trouble and slipped away into a warm darkness.


	271. Cold Play 6

**Title: Cold Play 6  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: A special thanks goes out to Jessica499499 for helping me out of a block.**

**Cold Play 6  
**

Noah could feel his nails digging into his palm as his hands balled into fists. He could barely feel the tiny pinpricks of pain his worry completely focused on Rex as the Paradise base team pulled the gas mask and instructed Rex to breathe in the gas slowly. Noah bit down on his lower lip as Rex's body slackened and his head turned to the side and knew the EVO was out cold. His gaze moved away from Rex to the computers monitoring Rex's vitals. A shiver went through him as his unconscious partner was inserted into the large extractor.


	272. Coldplay 7

**Title: Cold Play 7  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: A special thanks goes out to Jessica499499 for helping me out of a block.**

**Cold Play 7  
**

Green eyes. Large, round, warm green eyes looked down on him

"But I don't know anyone with green eyes." Rex thought out loud.

The corners of the eyes turned up as if smiling at him. "But you know me, Rex," an amused voice said and suddenly there was a weight on him.

Rex automatically wrapped around the object and he realized it was a body, the voice had been right. He knew this person. "Noah," he breathed and hugged the blond closer.

"Whoa," Noah laughed, "seems you missed me."

"Yes," Rex agreed and then gasped as Noah dissipated into smoke.


	273. Cold Play 8

**Title: Cold Play 8  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: Nearing the last ones guys. A special thanks goes out to Jessica499499 for helping me out of a block.  
**

**Cold Play 8  
**

"Noe? NOAH!" Rex sat up bolt right and wished he hadn't. His head pounded and his eyes felt fuzzy. He blinked rapidly, orienting himself. Alarms beeped and flashed warning signs. Rex winced and without thinking he placed a hand on the monitor and had his nanites turn the blaring sounds off. his attention was turned towards the door as it slid open and Noah stepped in. He ruffled, like he had slept uncomfortably.

"Hey there," Noah said quietly smiling and rushed over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'd been through a blender," he answered, reaching out for Noah.


	274. Cold Play 9

**Title: Cold Play 9  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Established Noex**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: Nearing the last ones guys. A special thanks goes out to Jessica499499 for helping me out of a block.  
**

**Cold Play 9  
**

Wordlessly Noah stepped forward. He thought Rex wanted a hug so he was surprised when Rex touched his face. He blushed when Rex's gloved fingers spread over his cheek, his thumb running over his bitten lower lip. "Ah, you're real," Rex said with relief.

"Live and in Technicolor," Noah replied with a smirk. His smile transformed into a grin when Rex chuckled once. Holiday burst into the room, asking Rex a dozen questions at once.

Rex gave Noah an apologetic look, but Noah shook his head and moved away. He pointed to his mouth, promising Rex they would talk later.


	275. Cold Play 10

**Title: Cold Play 10  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar, Rebecca Holiday, Agent Six; Established Noex  
**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: The second to last one!  
**

**Cold Play 10  
**

Noah stood silently next to Agent Six as Doctor Holiday did a rundown on Rex's bio-metrics. He half expected Six to lecture him about his poor behavior towards the staff, but Six only looked on watching the doctor and her patient. Noah felt about the way he had acted, but not for the reason he did. His was worried about Rex and sometimes he went into an "us against the world" mode and he could act like a brat.

"I don't regret my actions," Noah confessed. "But after this I'll apologize for being unprofessional."

Six nodded, pleased with Noah. "Good."


	276. Cold Play 11

**Title: Cold Play 11  
**

**Rating: M, for swearing**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar, Rebecca Holiday, Agent Six; Established Noex  
**

**Warnings: Um, may contain Noex feels?  
**

**Summary: Noah takes Rex up north to get download his excess nanites.  
**

**Author's Note: The last one of this series and just in time for Christmas!  
**

**Cold Play 11  
**

Noah waited for Doctor Holiday to motion over to him before he dared approach Rex. He thanked her for coming, she was the only person Noah trusted to properly monitor Rex.

"How's the Doc treating you?" Noah asked.

"Peachy." Rex answered. "How's Nanny?"

"Keeping me in my place," Noah replied. He discreetly held Rex's hand. "You really scared me back there."

"I'm sorry, Noe. Thanks for having my back…not to mention the rest of me."

"My pleasure. They gave me an airship. Wanna try it out?"

"Is that a question?"

"It's more like an invitation."

Rex grinned mischievously. "Let's go."

* * *

**In case no one caught onto my lame joke, the title of this series is one of my favorite bands Coldplay and I have snuck in a title of their songs in each of the parts:**

**1 Fix You**

**2 Speed of Sound**

**3 White Shadows**

**4 The Scientist **

**5 Trouble**

**6 Shiver**

**7 Green Eyes**

**8 Waring Sign**

**9 Life in Technicolor **

**10 Us Against the World**

**11 In My Place**

**Yeah, I know it's lame, but it kept me entertained!**


	277. Tis' the Season

**Title: Tis' the Season  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Bobo-Haha  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rex gets ready for the holidays  
**

**Author's Note: enjoy!  
**

**Tis' the Season  
**

I love Christmas. Next to Halloween it's my favorite holiday.

Believe it or not, Providence isn't the best at the holiday cheer.

But luckily I'm clever.

With Bobo's help I managed to liberate a case of copy paper and three hours later Bobo and I were in a blizzard of paper snowflakes.

It took another hour to string them all together, but now I am happily humming a Christmas carol, meshing all the songs together as I build my Punk Busters, using the extra height to hanging string after string of paper snowflakes around my room.

Yeah, I love Christmas.


	278. Tis' the Season 2

**Title: Tis' the Season  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Bobo-Haha  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rex gets ready for the holidays  
**

**Author's Note: Seriously this cold has kicked my butt, but finally it has released it's hold on me and now I can post more drabbles! Are you excited, because I am excited! Enjoy!  
**

**Tis' the Season 2  
**

"You do realize that you've put white paper on white walls, right?" Noah observed but quickly added, "Lovely, well cut paper," when I pouted. "But still, they are practically invisible."

I looked around my room, silently agreeing with Noah. The snowflakes barely stood out against the white painted walls. "So what do you suggest?" I asked and knew it was what Noah was waiting for.

The blond's whole body seemed to vibrate as he shrugged off his backpack. "It's simple really," he stated, unzipping the top pocket and handed me a rectangular box. I grinned when I read the label.


	279. Tis' the Season 3

**Title: Tis' the Season 3  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rex gets ready for the holidays  
**

**Author's Note:Enjoy!  
**

**Tis' the Season 3  
**

**Festive Holidays lights 100ct. Multicolor.** "Noe, you are a freaking genius."

"Tell me something I don't know, why don't you?" Noah snorted, but he seemed pleased to hear me say it out loud.

Together the two of us managed to tack up the lights behind the paper using invisible tape; a lot of invisible tape. I had to admit Noah was right, that was exactly what I needed to make everything come together. Luckily I didn't have to tell Noah that, judging by the knowing smirk he shot me he was well aware that he had been right all along.


	280. Tis' the Season 4

**Title: Tis' the Season 4  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: Noex  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rex gets ready for the holidays with help from Noah.  
**

**Author's Note:Enjoy!  
**

**Tis' the Season 4  
**

"So you just happened to have Christmas lights in your backpack? You wouldn't happen to have a double stuffed meatball sub in there too, would you?" I joked, eyeing Noah's school bag with interest.

"Not today," Noah answered with a shake of his golden blond head. "My parents updated our Christmas stuff and these were left over. I thought maybe I could find a good home for them. I think I have." Noah crossed his arms over his chest. I watched him as he stood proudly in the middle of my room and thought there could be no better sight.


	281. Tis' the Season 5

**Title: Tis' the Season 5  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: Noex  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rex gets ready for the holidays with help from Noah.  
**

**Author's Note:Enjoy!  
**

**Tis' the Season 5  
**

I flopped onto my bed in order to admire our handiwork. We had placed the lights behind the snowflakes, and I had to admit there was no denying the lights added the holiday cheer I was looking for, and in the center of it was Noah; my Noah. I smiled proudly at him.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, it's just-I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Oh, you mean it wasn't my dashing good looks?" He smirked again and closed the distance between us. He crawled into bed and turned around so his back pressed against my chest.


	282. Tis' the Season 6

**Title: Tis' the Season 6  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: Noex  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rex gets ready for the holidays with help from Noah.  
**

**Author's Note:Enjoy!  
**

**Tis' the Season 6  
**

I waited until Noah had settled into my half embrace before I reached down and threaded my gloved fingers over his hand and rested my chin on his head. The red and green and blue and yellow lights created soft fractal shadows of snowflakes on my walls. "Thank you, Noe," I whispered and felt him hum in reply. "I really like it. It's really starting to feel like the most wonderful time of the year." I added, my mouth widening into a grin when I hear Noah groan incredulously in front of me as I quoted the classic holiday song.


	283. Tis' the Season 7

**Title: Tis' the Season 7  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: Noex  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Rex gets ready for the holidays with help from Noah.  
**

**Author's Note: Last one of this series guys. Enjoy!  
**

**Tis' the Season 7  
**

"Great, now I'm going to have to put up with your horrible singing!"

"You've put up with worse things."

"You're right," Noah agreed and shifted his head so he could look up at me. "Remind me again why I'm with you."

"With pleasure," I promised.

A little moan vibrated in the back of Noah's throat as I tilted my head down to press my lips to his mouth.

"Ah, I remember now you're really good at that."

"I know" I chuckled when he tried to hit me with the back of his free hand and went into for another kiss.


	284. Ringing In the New Year

**Title: Ringing In the New Year  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six  
**

**Warnings: Fluff and giggles  
**

**Summary: The hard working agents of Providence celebrate the ringing in of the New Year.  
**

**Author's Note: I hope that you all have a wonderful new year! Enjoy! Thanks to General Zargon for putting the thought of writing something for the New Year in my head.  
**

**Ringing In the New Year  
**

Holiday nervously wiped her hands on her cocktail dress for the third time that evening. She searched the party crowd as midnight drew near. A knowing smile broke over her lips as her gaze landed on her charge and his best friend conspiring off in a corner. She noted that they were standing awfully close as they talked. She hoped they would come to their senses and have the courage to admit their mutual attraction to each other this year. She secretly wished them luck and looked up to the digital clock, counting down the seconds until the New Year.


	285. Ringing In the New Year 2

**Title: Ringing In the New Year 2  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six  
**

**Warnings: Fluff and giggles  
**

**Summary: The hard working agents of Providence celebrate the ringing in of the New Year.  
**

**Author's Note: I hope that you all have a wonderful new year! Enjoy! Thanks to General Zargon for putting the thought of writing something for the New Year in my head.  
**

**Ringing In the New Year 2  
**

Feeling like a wallflower Holiday steeled her nerves and made her rounds through the Providence lobby. The massive space had been transformed into a party room to help the Providence ring in the New Year. It was a rare treat and Holiday was going to make the most of it.

Putting on her best smile Holiday moved from one group to the next, wishing them a happy new year and laughing at bad jokes when there was a surge of excitement in the crowd. Everyone's attention was to the count down. There was less than twenty seconds left until midnight.


	286. Ringing In the New Year 3

**Title: Ringing In the New Year 3  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six; pre-Noex, Holix  
**

**Warnings: Fluff and giggles  
**

**Summary: The hard working agents of Providence celebrate the ringing in of the New Year.  
**

**Author's Note: I hope that you all have a wonderful new year! Enjoy! Thanks to General Zargon for putting the thought of writing something for the New Year in my head.  
**

**Ringing In the New Year 3  
**

**Ten. Nine.**

Everyone was counting down ramping up the excitement for the changeover of one year to the next. Doctor Holiday whipped her head around, searching the crowd for the familiar green suit.

**Eight. Seven.**

Relax, she scolded herself. It's no big deal. You've gone to many parties before where you have never been kissed. She paused when she realized how sad that sounded.

**Six. Five.**

She kept seeing the same faces over and over again and none of them was the one she wanted.

**Four. Three.**

Panic started to set in. This was not happening.

**Two. One! Happy New Year!**


	287. Ringing In the New Year 4

**Title: Ringing In the New Year 4  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six; pre-Noex, Holix  
**

**Warnings: Fluff and giggles  
**

**Summary: The hard working agents of Providence celebrate the ringing in of the New Year.  
**

**Author's Note: I hope that you all have a wonderful new year! Enjoy! Thanks to General Zargon for putting the thought of writing something for the New Year in my head.  
**

**Ringing In the New Year 4  
**

That was it, the moment was over. She had missed her chance. She should have expected this and yet she couldn't stop herself from feeling like a failure. She hung her head and shut her eyes "Rebecca?" Six's voice was low but distinct. She jumped and turned around and found him standing right behind her with an apologetic frown and two plastic champagne glasses filled with sparkling grape juice in each hand.

Holiday responded by reaching up and placing a hand on the back of his neck and forced his head forward so she could press her lips to his.

* * *

I've actually drawn some fanart of this drabble, you can check it out at my deviantart page at bramblerose4u. deviantart. com just take out the spaces and enjoy!


	288. Ringing in the New Year 5

**Title: Ringing In the New Year 5  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six; pre-Noex, Holix  
**

**Warnings: Fluff and giggles  
**

**Summary: The hard working agents of Providence celebrate the ringing in of the New Year.  
**

**Author's Note: Last one folks! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Ringing In the New Year 5  
**

Holiday pressed her lips hard before jumping back and releasing Six. It wasn't until she looked at the top Providence Agent that her impulsive bravery faded.

Six was stiff as a board. He seemed frozen in place, the glasses of sparkling cider still balanced in each hand and a question on the sides of his turned down mouth.

Heat filled her face as embarrassment flooded her. Holiday swallowed and recovered quickly. She thought about apologizing, but she knew she wasn't sorry for stealing a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Six." She wished.

To her surprise Six smiled. "It's looking that way."


	289. The Talk

**Title: The Talk  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six; pre-Noex, pre-Holix  
**

**Warnings: Fluff and giggles  
**

**Summary: Doctor Holiday gives Rex some advice.  
**

**Author's Note: We all know where this is going, so let's enjoy the ride there.  
**

**The Talk  
**

"Why, are girls crazy?" Rex asked, flopping onto the motorized examination table.

"Struck out again, huh?" Doctor Holiday observed, she smiled sympathetically and readied her computer for Rex's scan. "Maybe you're not meant to date those girls."

"Spare me the speech Doc, Six has already given me the talk."

That surprised the doctor. "He has?"

"Oh yeah, trust me I know what you're going to say 'the mission comes first. Protecting the public matters more. I can worry about dating later."

Holiday laughed, she couldn't help herself. "That doesn't surprise me. But that wasn't what I was going to say."


	290. Five Things: Rex Salazar

**Title: Five Things  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six; Noex  
**

**Warnings: Fluff and giggles  
**

**Summary: Rex lists off five things he loves.  
**

**Author's Note: enjoy  
**

**Five Things  
**

There are five things I love; watching a person I've just cured reunite with their family.

Doctor Holiday's laughter when I tell her something she genuinely finds funny.

Those rare moments when Six tells me I didn't screwed up as much as I could have.

The sense of freedom I get from flying.

But the thing I love most is kissing Noah.

The sound of his needy moans and the heat and intensity of his lips over mine, I can't get enough of it, because being with Noah has enriched my life in ways I couldn't even begin to count.


	291. Five Things: Agent Six

**Title: Five Things: Agent Six  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family, General  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rebecca Holiday, Rex Salazar, Agent Six; implied Holix  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Six lists off five things he that doesn't make him worry.  
**

**Author's Note: enjoy  
**

**Five Things: Agent Six  
**

There are more things that worry me than cause me not to, but here are five things that cause me to worry less.

When Rex doesn't goof off and gets the job done with minimal damage, as if he had been actually paying attention to my training over the last two years.

The stiffness of starch in the collar of in a freshly pressed suit shirt,

The ring of my knives when they swiftly reach their target,

But I have to admit the thing that makes me worry less is the sound of Rebecca's laughter when she finds something amusing.


	292. Five Things: Noah Nixon

**Title: Five Things: Noah Nixon  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family, General  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar; Noex  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Noah's list.  
**

**Author's Note: enjoy  
**

**Five Things: Noah Nixon  
**

The idea of loving something has always meant one of two things to me: it causes a lot of anxiety or it calms me things like;

When I pass a test I didn't study for, especially if it was a math test,

When I win at table tennis,

The pleased smile on Rex's face when he makes Doctor Holiday snort with laughter,

The stunned disbelief in Rex's eyes when I finally worked up enough courage to end our first date with a kiss,

And the little hum Rex made in the back of his throat when he kissed me back.


	293. Five Things: Bobo-Haha

**Title: Five Things: Bobo-Haha  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family, General  
**

**Characters/Parings: Bobo-Haha  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: Bobo's er List  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy  
**

**Five Things: Bobo-Haha  
**

Girls,

Money,

Food,

Pulling pranks,

And naps.

What? Where you hoping for more? Did you want me to go on and on about why I like the things I like? Listen, it's pretty obvious why those things are great. How is it my fault you're too dense to understand things that are self-explanatory. Dumb humans. I feel bad for you. Y'all don't know what you are missing out on.

Fine.

Lots of girls,

Lots of money,

Lots of free food,

Lots of pranks,

And lot of naps.

There, happy? Now leave, it's time for one of those naps I mentioned.


	294. Five Things: Bobo Ha-ha Take 2

**Title: Five Things: Bobo-Haha Take 2  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family, General  
**

**Characters/Parings: Bobo-Haha  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: An alternate list for our favorite simian!  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Five Things: Bobo-Haha Take 2  
**

You know that I don't need to list off five random things I like. If you want to know what's important to me all that you have to do it ask. You know, cut all that red tape and flowery girl language and get to the meat of a conversation.

There is only other person who seems to understand that is my boy Rex. Now he is the real deal, the perfect mix of prankster and superhero. Seriously can you think of a better dude to hang out with? Not many names spring to mind, huh? Except for maybe mine.


	295. Five Things: Doctor Rebecca Holiday

**Title: Five Things: Rebecca Holiday  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family, General  
**

**Characters/Parings: Doctor Rebecca Holiday  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: The lovely doctor has her priorities in order  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Five Things: Rebecca Holiday  
**

I guess it is my turn now. I have to admit it wasn't easy trying to figure out which parts of my life are the most fulfilling, but I think I have managed it. I was going to list off a bunch of things that I really enjoy like when Rex tells me a joke that I that it makes me snort with laughter.

I suppose that's the most valuable thing I have learned while working with Rex and Agent Six; it's important to let go of the pressures of the job and make time to have a little fun.


	296. Five Things: Doctor Caesar Salazar

**Title: Five Things: Caesar Salazar  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family, General  
**

**Characters/Parings: Doctor Caesar Salazar, Rex Salazar  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: A quick peek inside the mind of the one and only Caesar,  
**

**Author's Note: For General Zargon who wondered about Caesar's list.  
**

**Five Things: Caesar Salazar  
**

Oh there are several things that give me satisfaction;

The perfectly blended smoothie, mmmm smoothies.

But no matter how many elements I discover or robots I build that is one thing that will always bring a smile to my face and that would seeing that despite all the strangeness that he has gone through Rex has remained relatively the same curious boy who stared, with a look of wonder and unbridled joy in his eyes that he during that time when I added vinegar to baking soda and liquid dish soap and a start a volcanic eruption inside Papa's lab.


	297. Knowing Your Place

**Title: Five Things: Knowing Your Place  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Noah Nixon, Rex Salazar: Established Noex  
**

**Warnings: Funny fluff  
**

**Summary: The boys are adorable dorks.  
**

**Author's Note: A thought I had before I went to bed.  
**

**Knowing Your Place  
**

"Did you ever think things would go this long?" Noah asked one day.

"Which things?" Rex countered with a question of his own.

Noah lifted one eyebrow, in perfect impersonation Agent Six's "are you serious?" stare. "Don't be cute," he commended.

"I can't help it, it's a gift," Rex replied with a shrug of his shoulders and grin plastered over his features.

"Yeah well maybe you ought to exchange it for something more useful," Noah joked.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you figure it out?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed you're the smart one of the relationship."


	298. Road to Recovery

**Title: Road to Recovery  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar: Mention of Noex  
**

**Warnings: Angst with a happy ending.  
**

**Summary: Rex had a bad day.  
**

**Author's Note: Today is the 2nd year anniversary of when I created the Generated Drabble series. I can't believe that you guys are still reading and commenting and wanting more of my silly drabbles. It means so much more than you could ever know. Thank you! You are wonderful!  
**

**Road to Recovery  
**

Believe it or not I'm not always the cool confident guy that swoops in and saves the day.

Sometimes I have bad days.

Days like today.

I messed up. Big time. I didn't save the day. I wasn't the hero. I failed.

It's hard to recover on this days.

Thoughts like "is what I am doing any good? Does it even matter?" begin to take over.

But then,

Noah, my dearest Noah,

visits and sits silently next to me and will suddenly punch me in the shoulder; giving me a reality check. It may not fix everything, but it helps.


	299. February the Fourteenth

**Title: February the Fourteenth.  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: NOEX  
**

**Warnings: FLUFFY FLUFF!  
**

**Summary: Rex worries about the craziness that is St. Valentine's Day.  
**

**Author's Note: Because it's Valentine's Day.  
**

**February the Fourteenth**

"Can you believe all this traffic? Where is everybody going?" Rex whined, weaving through traffic on his hover-bike

"What'd you expect? It's Valentine's Day," Noah explained lamely.

"Oh God, no. Do you think the movie will be full of annoying couples?" Rex asked making a face. The last thing he wanted was people making out during the movie.

"That depends, do we count?" Noah joked.

"I swear to God if you try to kiss me I'm walking out!"

"I'll remember that when we run outta popcorn."

"No-ah!"

Noah replied by tightening his grip around Rex's waist as he laughed loudly.


	300. Cold Feet

**Title: Cold Feet  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre: Humor, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: NOEX  
**

**Warnings: FLUFFY FLUFF! Hurt/Comfort?  
**

**Summary: Noah gets cold feet and Rex helps warm him up.  
**

**Author's Note: Finally, I've written my 300th drabble. ENJOY!  
**

**Cold Feet  
**

"Can you believe we made it?" Noah asked, grabbing Rex's arm.

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"_Seriously_, seriously?"

"Yes, Noah. Stop freaking."

"Who said I'm freaking?"

"Me! You're freaking. Stop it."

"Rex-"

"Noah?"

"I think I'm starting to freak out-"

"You don't say?"

"Gah, I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

"Noah, honey, relax. You're going to be fine. Just breathe in and out, just like I am, okay?"

"Whoo…"

"Noah, feel better?"

"…yeah."

"Now, do you feel well enough to get up?"

Noah nodded.

"Good, 'cause it would be a little awkward if the grooms didn't show up to their own wedding."


	301. Sign of Respect

**Title: Sign of Respect  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre: General, Family  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Agent Six  
**

**Warnings: none  
**

**Summary: Six puts Rex in his place.  
**

**Author's Note: Just an idea I thought of while playing Minecraft...I don't know either. ENJOY!  
**

**Sign of Respect  
**

"Clean up on aisle six…through fifteen," Rex whistled at the destruction surrounding him.

"You think that's funny?" Six asked.

"Sorta?"

"Then you're staying to help."

"Are you serious?"

"No. Just a bad joke, like yours. Don't think your gifts make you better than anyone else."

Rex remembered how tough basic training was and hung his head in shame. "Sorry, Six."

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you disrespected."

"Thanks for all the good work guys and sorry for the mess!" Rex yelled at the Agents. He smiled when one of them gave him a thumb's up.


	302. Unbelievable

**Title: Unbelievable  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: General, Friendship, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: Established Noex  
**

**Warnings: Sap ahead  
**

**Summary: Noah reflects on how lucky he is.  
**

**Author's Note: ENJOY!  
**

**Unbelievable**

Being with Rex was amazing. So amazing it's unbelievable. He's the super star of the EVO world and the poster boy of Providence, everyone wished they knew him and I'm allowed to kiss him whenever I wanted.

Not that his celebrity matters, I'm pretty sure I would have been attracted to him even if he wasn't a super powered being, though Rex would admit being famous had its advantages.

If he was another student at Ben Frank High Rex would manage to draw attention; he just couldn't help it.

Luckily, he fell for me before the world fell for him.


	303. In the First Place

**Title: In the First Place  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: General, Friendship, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: Established Noex  
**

**Warnings: Sap ahead  
**

**Summary: Rex supports Noah.  
**

**Author's Note: ENJOY!  
**

**In the First Place  
**

"Why we're doing this?" Run huffed as he jogged beside Noah.

"I'm building up my stamina for the Providence recruitment exam."

"I know why _you're_ doing this, I'm asking why _I'm_ doing this," Rex clarified, slowing down. "I'm already in Providence."

"Oh, I know the reason," he slowed, too. "It's because you're a good, supportive boyfriend, willing to help his boyfriend get his dream job."

"Being a Providence grunt is your dream job?"

"You know what I mean. Besides, after this we're hitting the showers," Noah added mischievously.

"Oh, well then, why didn't you say so in the first place?"


	304. Words in a Dam

**Title: Words in a Dam  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: General, Friendship, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon: Established Noex  
**

**Warnings: none  
**

**Summary: Rex talks to Noah.  
**

**Author's Note: ENJOY!  
**

**Words in a Dam  
**

It happened so fast Rex was sure he could convince himself it hadn't even happened at all, but the way his best friend was blushing and looking everywhere expect at him was all the evidence Rex needed.

Like a dam under too much pressure, his feelings had overcome his caution and the words he had battled so long to keep hidden had been blurted out. Rex wished he could take them back, but he also wanted to repeat them over and over again.

He held his breath as Noah sighed and answered him.

"Fine, I'll let you drive the jeep."

* * *

I have a headcanon were Noah drives a jeep... Not sure where it came from, but somehow it just suits him, you know?


	305. Stay-cation

**Title: Stay-cation  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: General, Friendship, Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Callan  
**

**Warnings: none  
**

**Summary: The boys slack off and get caught.  
**

**Author's Note: ENJOY!  
**

**Stay-cation  
**

"Rex, you can be pretty smart sometimes."

Rex grinned. "I have my moments."

"And this is one of them," Noah commented, gesturing to the rooftop of Providence HQ. "Fresh air, clear skies a perfect setting for a nap."

"You sound like an old man."

"A happy old man," Noah corrected, closing his eyes.

"Vacation's over boys," a new voice said.

Noah cracked open one eye and jumped at the sight of their commanding officer, Captain Callan.

"Aw, man really?"

"That depends you got another chair?"

"Actually, yeah," Noah said pulling out their spare chair.

"In that case, party on soldiers."

* * *

Been awhile since I've posted anything, sorry if I'm rusty. I hope to fix that soon.


	306. A Funny Thing Happened1

**Title: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner 1  
**

**Rating: T, for swears and Sexual Innuendo **

**Genre: General, Family, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Captain Callan, Vanessa Masters: Callan/Vanessa  
**

**Warnings: Crack ahead!  
**

**Summary: Callan and Vanessa try to go on a date.  
**

**Author's Note: for Vanessa Masters ENJOY!  
**

**A Funny Thing Happened on the Wat to Dinner 1  
**

The good Captain Callan ran a nervous hand over his hair using his reflection in the glass of the screen door as a mirror to make sure he looked perfect. He had an important person to sweep off their feet and he wanted to look good doing it.

After clearing his throat he poked the doorbell.

He heard the two tone ring echo throughout the house shortly followed by the muffled thudding of someone racing towards to see who had caused the digital sound to chime his arrival.

Sliding on his easy grin Callan smiled as the door fell back.

* * *

Wanted to write something funny and crackish because I haven't in a long time. Stay tuned for part 2


	307. A Funny Thing Happened 2

**Title: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner 2  
**

**Rating: T, for swears and Sexual Innuendo **

**Genre: General, Family, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Captain Callan, Vanessa Masters: Callan/Vanessa  
**

**Warnings: Crack ahead!  
**

**Summary: Callan and Vanessa try to go on a date.  
**

**Author's Note: for Vanessa Masters ENJOY!  
**

**A Funny Thing Happened on the Wat to Dinner 2  
**

"Ah, dammit I keep forgetting to get that fixed." Vanessa swore. "Noah! The door's fallen again!" She shouted as she side stepped the fallen wood.

Callan snapped out of his shock when he heard Vanessa's adopted son shout out an undistinguished acknowledgement. He bent down to help but Vanessa slapped his hands away.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture but it's kingswood, honey. You'd snap your lovely arms trying to pick it up." Vanessa explained as she gripped the top of the door and set it to the side on the porch. "So where are you taking me?"

* * *

Wanted to write something funny and crackish because I haven't in a long time. Stay tuned for part 2


	308. A Funny Thing Happened 3

**Title: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner 3  
**

**Rating: T, for swears and Sexual Innuendo **

**Genre: General, Family, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Captain Callan, Vanessa Masters: Callan/Vanessa  
**

**Warnings: Crack ahead!  
**

**Summary: Callan and Vanessa try to go on a date.  
**

**Author's Note: for Vanessa Masters ENJOY!  
**

**A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner 3  
**

"But what, what about the door?" Callan asked eying the heavy door.

"Don't worry, the cavalry's here," Vanessa smiled and gestured to the space behind Callan.

The blond captain turned to look over his shoulder and understood who the cavalry was as Rex Salazar rolled up on his orange and grey hover-bike.

"Somebody called for a hero?" The powerful EVO grinned, deconstructing his bike.

"It's more like a cheap handy-man," Noah said suddenly appearing from the doorway.

"A heroic, cheap handy-man," Rex corrected climbing the stairs. "Captain," he saluted Callan then raised his hand for a high-five, which Callan gave.

* * *

Wanted to write something funny and crackish because I haven't in a long time. Stay tuned for part 3


	309. A Funny Thing Happened 4

**Title: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner 4  
**

**Rating: T, for swears and Sexual Innuendo **

**Genre: General, Family, Romance, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Captain Callan, Vanessa Masters: Callan/Vanessa  
**

**Warnings: Crack ahead!  
**

**Summary: Callan and Vanessa try to go on a date.  
**

**Author's Note: for Vanessa Masters ENJOY!  
**

**A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner 4  
**

Callan didn't miss the soft grin Noah gave Rex as he reached out to high-five Noah. Nor did he miss how Rex entwined their fingers in an awkward handshake.

There was something there, Callan was sure of it. He resolved to ask Vanessa if she had noticed anything different between them at dinner.

"Now, I don't have to remind you two you behave yourselves?

Rex bent down to lift the door. "Yeah, yeah," he said flippantly. He jumped back when a knife appeared next to his hand.

"What was that?" Vanessa teased Rex.

"Gah! I mean, no ma'am."

"That's better."

* * *

Wanted to write something funny and crackish because I haven't in a long time. Stay tuned for part 5


	310. It's an Honorary Thing

**Title: It's an Honorary Thing  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Rebecca Holiday, Agent Six  
**

**Warnings: Fluff?  
**

**Summary: Rex honors Six  
**

**Author's Note: Meant to post this on Sunday, but got busy. Enjoy!  
**

**It's an Honorary Thing  
**

"We should have dinner together," Rex said looking around the Mess Hall.

Six looked at Rex from across the table. "And what are we doing now?"

"Not here. But like at a proper restaurant," Rex clarified. "This Sunday okay with you?"

Six lowered his fork but then nodded.

"Great." Rex stood up beaming at him before collecting his tray and walking off.

"That's sweet of you," Holiday whispered, leaning over from the nearby. "Sunday is Father's Day."

He stared at her. "But I'm not his-"

"-He knows that. My guess, it's an honorary thing. You _should_ be honored."

"I am."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon.


	311. Legacy

**Title: Legacy  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Caesar Salazar  
**

**Warnings: Fluff?  
**

**Summary: The Salazar brothers come together to remember their father.  
**

**Author's Note: After wondering how the Rex and Caesar would celebrate Father's Day I wrote this and shared it in a PM with Jessica499499, who demanded I post the impromptu drabble. Because it is hard to deny her I posted it. Here it is, honey. Enjoy!  
**

**Legacy  
**

"You know, there are times when I forget they're gone, especially papa."

"Caesar-"

"I'll wake up with an idea and I can't wait to get to work and tell him, but then I remember and it's like I've lost them again."

Rex didn't know what to say, so he remained silent and staring down at the photo of his parents on Caesar's desk. He wished he could remember them and hated how he may never do so.

"They'd be proud of you," Caesar said out of nowhere.

Rex swallowed thickly pushing down his sudden tears and raised his head. "Thanks."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	312. Honor Thy Father

**Title: Honor Thy Father  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father  
**

"Do you know where you want to go?" Noah asked, shrugged on his green Air Force jacket.

Mr. Nixon looked up as if thinking about what he was in the mood to eat. "I don't know. You decide."

"Dad," Noah started. "It's Father's Day. You're supposed to have your way today; anything you say goes."

"Aren't I supposed to have my way every day?"

"Unless mom disagrees," Noah smirked at his pops as he pulled out his keys.

"Yeah, you got me there," Mr. Nixon agreed with a chuckle.

Noah jumped when his phone rang, cutting off their father-son banter.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	313. Honor Thy Father 2

**Title: Honor Thy Father 2  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 2  
**

"It's Rex," Noah said, recognizing the ring-tone.

"I'll wait in the car. Tell him I said hello," Mr. Nixon excused himself with a nod and headed for the garage.

Noah answered the phone before it switched to voicemail.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You busy?"

"Uh, I'm about to go out to dinner with dad."

"A date with dad, huh?"

"Yeah, it's Father's Day, so I don't have a choice."

"Well, tell him I said hey."

Noah chuckled.

"What?" Rex asked curiously.

"He wanted me to tell you the same thing."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

"Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	314. The Beautiful Game

**Title: The Beautiful Game  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex, Noah  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Summary: The boys play the beautiful game.  
**

**Author's Note: So, my time has been devoured by World Cup coverage, so it was only a matter of time before I wrote a drabble influenced by it. Your Bramblerose4 is a sports nerd, get over it. Enjoy!  
**

**The Beautiful Game  
**

"This is the game of my people," Rex said kicking the soccer ball from foot to foot.

"I thought you were born in Switzerland," Noah smirked and tried to boot the ball out from under him.

"The Swiss play soccer," Rex explained, slightly offended.

"Of course," Noah replied and dramatically rolled his eyes.

The distraction was all Rex needed. With a quick nudge off the side of his foot the ball rolled in between Noah's legs and passed the makeshift goal of soda cans behind him.

Rising his arms above his head Rex let out a noise of triumph. "Gooooooooooooooaaal!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	315. Honor Thy Father 3

**Title: Honor Thy Father 3  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 3  
**

Noah could tell the EVO was lying. He crossed an arm under his ribs and gave Rex the chance to come clean.

"You sure? You don't sound like it."

"I said I was, alright?" Rex snapped back.

"Well, that sure convinced me." Noah said. "What's going on, _tío_?"

He winced when Rex barked out a laugh at Noah's use of Spanish.

"Nothing, I promise. Go, enjoy dinner. I gotta go. I'll call you later," Rex promised.

Noah was about to reply, but before he could say anything the line went dead. His open mouth closed as he scoffed in disbelief.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	316. Honor Thy Father 4

**Title: Honor Thy Father 4  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 4  
**

Though it wasn't uncommon for Rex to hang up suddenly, Noah thought he could tell when Rex had to go because he was two seconds away from being flattened by a Godzilla sized EVO and when he was upset.

Like he was now.

Noah stared at his phone and thought about calling Rex to demand what he had done to upset him.

But his father was waiting for him in the jeep and he didn't have time to deal with Rex, so instead he made sure the phone screen was dark and then slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	317. Honor Thy Father 5

**Title: Honor Thy Father 5  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 5  
**

"The restaurant isn't going anywhere."

Noah spared his father a quick glance before looking back to the road. "What?"

"Slow down, son."

Another quick glance at the speedometer and Noah eased onto the brakes. He was twelve miles over the limit.

"Sorry."

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Mr. Nixon prodded.

Noah's knuckles turned white he was gripping the wheel so hard. "No," he finally answered.

"Too bad. It's my day, remember? I get what I want and I want you to tell me what's got you so tense."

"I knew saying that would come back to bite me."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	318. Honor Thy Father 6

**Title: Honor Thy Father 6  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 6  
**

Mr. Nixon listened as Noah recounted the odd phone call he had with Rex. He waited until his son was done before commenting.

"Do you think he's angry because you can't meet up?"

"No," Noah dismissed the idea with a shake of his blond head. "I know Rex, that's not something he'd get angry over. Our schedules are so outta sync it's never a surprise when we can't hang out. At least, it _shouldn't_ be."

Mr. Nixon nodded in agreement and leaned back in his seat staring thoughtfully out the window. "Why didn't he know today was a family holiday?"

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	319. Honor Thy Father 7

**Title: Honor Thy Father 7  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 7**

His dad's question stunned him like he had run into a wall of bricks.

Noah ignored his dad's yell of protest when he hit the brakes hard at the stop light. "Rex didn't know," Noah said slowly. "I am such an idiot."

"You might have inherited that from me," his father joked trying to lighten the mood. "And your driving skills from your grandmother. I swear I just had a flashback to when I was ten."

Noah chuckled dryly, not really hearing him. "Dad," he started sounding serious. "Rex didn't know, because he doesn't have a family to celebrate with."**  
**

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	320. Honor Thy Father 8

**Title: Honor Thy Father 8  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 8  
**

The light turned green and Noah continued down the road.

"You've never told me that," Mr. Nixon stated, soaking in the new information.

Noah shrugged. "It's never really come up. It's not like we talk about our families all that much. Until he came to stay with us I don't think he knew you even existed either."

His dad grunted, having nothing to add.

Noah mimicked the grunt in an attempt to vent out his frustration. "What should I do?"

When his dad didn't reply to his question Noah chanced a look over.

Mr. Nixon was on his cell phone.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	321. Honor Thy Father 9

**Title: Honor Thy Father 9  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 9  
**

_Unbelievable. I'm freaking out and he's checking sports scores!_

"Dad?" Noah let a sliver of his annoyance slip into his tone.

"Hmm?" Mr. Nixon titled his head to the side towards Noah, but kept his eyes on the phone. His thumbs danced over the touch screen of the smart phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm? Just texting your mother our plans," he answered. With a final tap of his fingertip he sent the message and then gave his attention to Noah. "Did you say something?"

Noah started to speak when his dad's phone pinged with the default new SMS chime.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	322. Honor Thy Father 10

**Title: Honor Thy Father 10  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 10**

Noah focused his attention to the road and tried not to get upset with his father as he read his new text message.

"Noah, go make a left at the next light."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to," Mr. Nixon said using that tone all parents used when they didn't want to explain themselves.

And Noah responded with a deep sign and a roll his eyes in the way all children do when their parents didn't want to explain themselves. "Alright fine," Noah conceded. He turned on his blinker and checked his blind spot before getting into the turning line.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	323. Honor Thy Father 11

**Title: Honor Thy Father 11  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 11**

"_This_ is where you wanted to go?" Noah asked staring up at two lion statues. Their large granite mouths twisted in a vicious snarl, daring anyone to come inside. He imagined them coming to life and devouring those they deemed unworthy. He shivered. "I-it's a bit intimidating."

"Y-yeah," Mr. Nixon agreed cowering under the stony sentries' gaze.

"Why are you the one scared? Isn't this the place you picked out?"

"Actually…" a familiar voice cut in. "The one who picked it was me."

Noah looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as Rex idled next to them on his Ride.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	324. Honor Thy Father 12

**Title: Honor Thy Father 12  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 12**

"Rex!" Noah cried out in pleasant surprise.

"Hey Noe," Rex smiled. He deconstructed the hover-bike and approached the father and son duo on foot.

"What are you doing here?" The answer jumped at him before he could finish asking. "You weren't really talking to mom?"

His dad laughed. "Guilty."

"That's pretty sneaky."

"Was it? I thought it seemed pretty obvious. Your mother hates texting."

Noah colored. He was right, she did hate it. A waste of time and effort, she called it.

"Well now that we are all here how about we go in?" Mr. Nixon suggested changing the subject.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	325. Honor Thy Father 13

**Title: Honor Thy Father 13  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: For Jessica499499, who demanded another sat of Father's Day related story/drabbles. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 13**

Rex hesitated. He looked down to the left as he ran a hand through his goggle free hair. "So, it's really okay if I tag along?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't," Mr. Nixon reassured. "As far as I can see you're Noah's only friend-"

"-Dad!-"

"-so that makes you family." Mr. Nixon finished giving Noah a look, clearly enjoying embarrassing his son in front of his special friend.

Noah watched as a range of emotion sweep over Rex's face.

"Thank you, sir." The smile Rex gave them could outshine the sun it was so bright.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	326. Honor Thy Father 14

**Title: Honor Thy Father 14  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers  
**

**Author's Note: A Bonus drabble! In case I am not online tomorrow here is Friday's chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 14**

Rex dropped his hand and walked towards the restaurant's entrance. "You're going to love this place!" Rex promised motioning for both of the Nixon men to follow him.

"Evening fellas," Rex greeted the lions with a wave.

To Noah's horror they both turned to watch them as they passed.

"EVOs," Rex explained causally as he walked on.

"I think one of them sniffed me." Noah heard his father squeak.

Noah quickened his pace to Rex's side. He wasn't entirely sure Rex would be able to keep his promise that he and his father were going to enjoy their time here.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	327. Honor Thy Father 15

**Title: Honor Thy Father 15  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 15**

"Oh wow, I only thought places like this existed in the movies." He whispered to Rex as he looked around, taking in the atmosphere.

The restaurant's interior was way more friendlier than the outside. Lanterns of every shape and size dangling low from the ceiling. There was a stage with a live band playing Chinese ballads to serenade diners while they ate.

"I thought you would like it," Rex said a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Nice choice, son," Mr. Nixon concurred with a rough pat on Rex's shoulder.

Rex beamed. "Just wait it gets better."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	328. Honor Thy Father 16

**Title: Honor Thy Father 16  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 16**

"Damn, Euryale's on duty. Don't stare. I made that mistake once and couldn't see for two hours," Rex advised pulling his goggles over his eyes.

Before Noah could ask what Rex was talking about they were greeted by the hostess.

His jaw dropped at the sight of her. Long wavy hair black as ink tumbled over her shoulders framing an hourglass shape barely contained within a skintight cocktail dress.

She was so beautiful Noah was having trouble looking away.

Bright light filled Noah's vision when she gave them a dazzling smile.

"Good evening gentlemen." She greeted reaching out to Noah.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	329. Honor Thy Father 17

**Title: Honor Thy Father 17  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 17**

Before she could touch him Rex had wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Noah towards him. "He's with me," he said his voice full of 'off limits.'

Euryale tsk'd in disappointment. She spared Mr. Nixon a glance but when she spotted the wedding ring she frowned and rolled her eyes.

"All the good ones are taken," she bemoaned turning her back to them.

Now that he couldn't see her face the lights that once clouded his vision disappeared.

"Follow me please." Her voice took on a deflated tone like she wanted to be anyway else than escorting them.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	330. Honor Thy Father 18

**Title: Honor Thy Father 18  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 18**

The moment they started walking Rex released Noah. "Sorry, about that," he whispered. "Euryale can get a bit obsessive about guys. The good news is she only targets available men. The best way to stop her was to make her think you weren't."

"Wait, so now she thinks you and I are…_together_ together?"

Rex blushed. "Yeah, sorry again. But trust me you _don't_ want her to think you aren't attached. Now that you are shacked up with me her powers won't work on you, well not as much. Do you think you could roll with it for a little longer?"

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	331. Honor Thy Father 19

**Title: Honor Thy Father 19  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 19**

"If being your boyfriend keeps me safe I think we ought to get hitched," Noah joked.

Rex replied with a single sarcastic laugh.

Mr. Nixon laughed along with them but his was deeper than the lame joke required. It made Noah wonder if his father's enjoyment might have been for a different reason.

Noah gave his father a "shut up, you're embarrassing me in public" look. To which Mr. Nixon replied with a "I'm your parent, it's my job to embarrass you in public" shrug of his shoulders.

After he rolled his eyes at his dad Noah hurried after Rex.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.


	332. Honor Thy Father 20

**Title: Honor Thy Father 20  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: I'm posting this one early because I expect to be busy tomorrow and may not have time to post it. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 20  
**

"Nice," Noah whispered.

They had stopped in front of a circular booth in a corner that allowed them a full view of the stage.

"The best table for the best patron," Euryale cooed running her fingers under Rex's chin who giggled by the ticklish touch.

Perhaps it's because he was pretending to be Rex's boyfriend but Noah didn't like how Euryale was openly flirting with Rex.

"My, he's very loyal," Euryale commented looking at Noah. "Look how upset he is getting at us."

Noah didn't back down. "I just don't like strangers who touched things that don't belong to them."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	333. Honor Thy Father 21

**Title: Honor Thy Father 21  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 21  
**

Euryale smiled sweetly. "He's a keeper." She was talking to Rex but kept her eyes solely on Noah.

Blue-white light blurred around the edges of his vision, but quickly faded away.

"Though he is not very well trained. He has poor manners."

"He can also hear you," Noah huffed.

"Of course, my apologies." Euryale laughed a light airy sound. With one finale pat she released Rex. "Your server will be with you in a moment. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen and thank you for your patronage."

Noah couldn't help but feel he had just been tested and somehow he had passed.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	334. Honor Thy Father 22

**Title: Honor Thy Father 22  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 22  
**

"Well, that was eventful," Mr. Nixon pointed out as he gestured for Rex and Noah to move into the booth first. "You weren't kidding when you said things were going to get better."

"Oh really, tell me, what part of that was better?" Noah challenged as he hopped into his part of the bench.

His dad smiled cryptically. "I was just making an observation. You're not a stone lion, Noah. There is no need to bite my head off. "

"Er, actually I was just talking about the food," Rex corrected blushing uncomfortably.

"I am sure that you did, Rex."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	335. Honor Thy Father 23

**Title: Honor Thy Father 23  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 23  
**

Noah picked up the menu and studied it for a while. "Uh, Rex?"

Rex turned "Yep?"

Noah flipped the menu over. "I can't read any of this! It's all written in Chinese!"

"Mandarin," Rex causally corrected.

"Oh, that explains it," Mr. Nixon said lowering his menu as well. He had pulled out his reading glasses in his attempt to decipher the foreign characters. "I thought it was the lighting."

His dad smiled as Rex laughed. "Don't worry about it. I got you covered." With that, he stood up and shouted "Oi!" as he waved his arm wildly until someone answered.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	336. Honor Thy Father 24

**Title: Honor Thy Father 24  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 24  
**

A tall young man sharply dressed in black and red raced over. He bowed as he reached their table.

"Awesome," Rex grinned as their server appeared to introduce himself.

Noah was mortified. He really hoped Rex wasn't the type of person who thought the best way to get someone who didn't speak the language to understand was to shout at them.

Rex stared intently at the young man as he spoke, nodding his head often as he took the words in.

Noah's stomach tensed as Rex inhaled deeply then opened his mouth and…responded to their server in his own language.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	337. Honor Thy Father 25

**Title: Honor Thy Father 25  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 25  
**

"Well, isn't he just full of surprises?" Mr. Nixon whispered. "I'm impressed you could catch his eye." His laughter was rich and deep.

"Oh god, just stop it!" Noah hissed trying to resist kicking his father in the shin.

"What's the matter, son? I thought you would like my approval of you dating your best friend."

"You know that none of that is real."

"That's not my fault, now is it? Maybe you should look at this as an opportunity; a test drive for the future."

"You make him sound like an exotic sports car."

"Your words, son, not mine."

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	338. Honor Thy Father 26

**Title: Honor Thy Father 26  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: Subtle hints of Noex.  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 26  
**

Rex listened to the server, a handsome boy named Jin, as he described the day's specials.

He looked over at the Nixon men when he heard the elder laugh.

Noah was blushing as he scolded his father about something.

He locked eyes with him for a moment, but when Rex smiled the blond turned away from him.

Curious, he thought idly.

The more curious thought was the way he felt looking at his friend's reddened face. He found it endearing, cute even, and not in a sarcastic way.

He stored the odd observation away as Jin suggested the stuffed duck.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	339. Honor Thy Father 27

**Title: Honor Thy Father 27  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General, Family, Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: _Less Subtle hints of Noex._  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 27  
**

The more flustered Noah became the more Horace Nixon laughed.

It hadn't taken long for him to figure out Noah's feelings for Rex ran deeper they knew.

It started back during Rex's brief stint as their house guest. He noticed how hyper aware Noah became whenever the EVO was around. It was as if he was trying to impress Rex without being a show off.

Horace knew what that meant.

And being the kind of father he was, he gently prodded and teased Noah, hoping to nudge him in the right direction while having some fun as he did so.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	340. Honor Thy Father 28

**Title: Honor Thy Father 28  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Family; Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: _Less Subtle hints of Noex._  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Yeah, well it looks like after 27 chapters this story has officially gotten away from me. Lucky you? I guess that remains to be seen. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 28  
**

If anyone had asked Noah how he thought his Father's Day night would go he would not have said he fully expected to be sitting in a secret semi-shadowy Chinese restaurant that catered to EVOs and their companions listening to his best friend converse with their server in his native tongue, while his dad make _not so subtle_ hints about his only son to dating his male best friend.

And yet that's exactly what was happening.

He supposed there were worse things in the world but when he caught Rex's eye it was difficult for him to think of anything.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	341. Honor Thy Father 29

**Title: Honor Thy Father 29  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Family; Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: _Less Subtle hints of Noex._  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 29**

"What do you guys want?"

"Eh?" Noah was startled out of his thoughts.

"To eat," Rex added.

"Do they have pork dumplings?" Mr. Nixon asked.

"Oh, yeah they do. They're the best."

"Great! I'll have that and, er…" Horace picked up the menu again before realizing that he still couldn't read it. "You know pictures would be pretty hopeful for us commoners."

Rex chuckled.

Jin asked a question which Rex answered. Jin looked over to Horace and nodded.

Mr. Nixon grinned and returned the nod. "I like it here."

Noah pressed his lips closed before he could say anything stupid.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	342. Honor Thy Father 30

**Title: Honor Thy Father 30  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Family; Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: _Less Subtle hints of Noex._  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 30  
**

Noah wasn't sure if the silence that followed after their placing their orders was heavy with unspoken words or if it was his imagination. It was most likely a mix of the two.

Should I say something? What is okay to ask about and what was off limits?

Noah wanted to avoid making small talk, but was too aware of how it would sound if he brought up the subject of Rex's past; thank to Rex's amnesia he wouldn't be able to answer.

Luckily, or unfortunately, his father spoke first.

"So, Rex tell me how is it you now Mandarin?"

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	343. Honor Thy Father 31

**Title: Honor Thy Father 31  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Family; Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: _Less Subtle hints of Noex._  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: This is starting to get out of hand. I am thinking maybe I stop this series soon and turn it into a full fledged one shot story to be posted later. I really do want to get back to writing "A Funny Thing Happened..." Leave me a little review letting me know if you want me to continue it as an epic 100 drabble series or to change it to one-shot. Thanks and enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 31  
**

Noah sat there listening as Rex detailed his trip to Hong Kong.

He had known about that mission, it had happened months ago, but what he didn't know was just how involved Rex was in what went on there, or that it had held a secret to his past.

He did his best not to show just how shocking the news was, but could tell by the look his father shot him that he hadn't quite managed it.

"A gang leader in China, huh? That's pretty intense," Mr. Nixon commented.

Rex had the decency to blush as he looked down.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	344. Honor Thy Father 32

**Title: Honor Thy Father 32  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Family; Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: _Less Subtle hints of Noex._  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: So I've made the decision. If I am unable to finish this drabble series by the end of this week I will be turning it into a full short story. A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinion on the matter. Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 32  
**

"But that's not who he is anymore."

Noah had spoken so softly, his voice so low he wasn't sure he had said anything out loud or had only thought the words. Judging by the way both Rex and his father were staring at him; Rex in shock awe and Horace with his ever present knowing smile, Noah unwittingly vocalized his thoughts.

"That's true," his father agreed. "If there's one thing I have learned over the years it's that people learn from their past. Especially when you are young.

"Not to mention having chronic amnesia," Rex added with a sardonic chuckle.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	345. Honor Thy Father 33

**Title: Honor Thy Father 33  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Family; Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex  
**

**Warnings: _Less Subtle hints of Noex._  
**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**Honor Thy Father 33  
**

Horace gave Rex a sympathetic smile. "At least it's something you can joke about even in a bittersweet sort of way."

"Thank you, sir," Rex replied returning Mr. Nixon's smile with a cheeky side grin.

"Oh please, enough with the sir you're making me sound old. Call me Horace."

"Are you sure?"

"You should be honored Rex, I never get to call him that," Noah piped in.

There was moment of silence and then the earlier tension in the air evaporated and was replaced with laughter.

_Just in time, too,_ Noah thought as he spied Jin heading towards their table.

* * *

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" soon-ish.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	346. Honor Thy Father 34

**Title: Honor Thy Father 34**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Family; Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Mr. Nixon, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: ****_Less Subtle hints of Noex._**

**Summary: Noah and Rex bond over their fathers.**

**Author's Note: Important message at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Honor Thy Father 34**

"Now that we've had our fill it's time I made things between you two official."

There was a loud crunch as Rex bit through his chop sticks. "What's that?" he asked spitting out the broken bamboo into a napkin.

"Yeah, dad, which things?"

"It's obvious from the way things went tonight you two are closer than friends."

"Well, I don't really know about that-" Rex cut in.

"You are, even if you haven't noticed it. Which is why I'm making a new Nixon Rule; Rex is automatically invited to all family events, because he is a part of this family."

* * *

This is the last Honor Thy Father chapter I am writing here. I will be making this a longer short story to be posted at a later date, so be looking out for it. If you haven't done so already, I suggest adding me to your Follow Author list so you will be one of the first informed when it does post.

Once again, thank you for all of your encouragement and support.

I will return to "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" next week.

As requested by Vanessa Masters I have drawn and posted a sketch of Mr. Nixon. Check out my profile for a link to check it out.


	347. Closed Position

**Title: Closed Position  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: Friendship; Humor; Pre-Romance**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon; Pre-Noex**

**Warnings: ****_ Hints of Noex._**

**Summary: Noah teaches Rex to waltz and Rex learns something else.  
**

**Author's Note: Important message at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Closed Position  
**

Noah took Rex's left hand and placed it on his right shoulder.

"Arm up," he instructed putting his own hand beneath Rex's left shoulder blade. He then stuck his elbow out at a 90 degree angle.

Rex mimicked the gesture and was rewarded with Noah's smile.

Noah raised his other arm away from his body, his palm up and opened as he waited for Rex's.

"Okay, now just follow my lead."

"Er, Noe Imma guy. Shouldn't I be leading?"

Noah leaned in and smirked up at Rex. "If you think you're the man in this you haven't been playing attention."

* * *

I wanted to return to the one shot drabbles I did when I began this "story" and try to reduce the amount of series I write. If I have an idea that goes beyond 5 chapters I will just make it a short story to be posted individually on my page. That said, I am turning "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Dinner" into a full fledged story so be on the look out for it!

Thank you for reading,

Bramblerose4


	348. Comforts of Home

**Title: Comforts of Home  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: Friendship; Humor; Romance**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon; Noex**

**Warnings: ****_Noex!_**

**Summary: Rex goes "home."  
**

**Author's Note: Important message at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Comforts of Home  
**

Noah's desk chair fell back onto the floor as he heard something crash into his window.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Rex demanded climbing through the window.

Noah crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh as he waited for Rex to explain himself.

Rex stepped into the room and closed the gap between them in a few quick strides.

Noah lowered his arms as Rex lifted his and hugged him around the neck.

"Hi," Rex whispered.

"Hey," Noah replied returning the hug. "What's up?"

Rex sighed heavily and rested his weight against Noah. "Nothing. It's just good to be home."

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Bramblerose4


	349. Budding Friendship

**Title: Budding Friendship  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon; Pre- Noex**

**Warnings: ****_None_**

**Summary: Rex ad Noah hang out  
**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Budding Friendship  
**

It was late. The movie ended an hour ago yet Noah was no closer to his house despite it being a few blocks away.

It was Rex's doing. He was given special permission to go to the movies as long as he returned to base once Noah was home. Noah figured Rex had a plan when he agreed he would.

He soon found out what the plan was as they took detour after detour, delaying the journey home.

Both knew Providence would catch onto Rex's scheme, but as he laughed at a joke Noah hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Bramblerose4


	350. Special

**Title: Special  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: Friendship  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon; Pre- Noex**

**Warnings: ****_None_**

**Summary: Noah's introduction to Rex was a misleading one.  
**

**Author's Note: This may become a short series, not entirely sure yet; depends on feedback. Enjoy!**

**Special  
**

When Noah was approached by Providence they referred to Rex as their secret weapon in the fight against EVOs. The mechanical way White Knight had explained it Noah assumed Rex an anagram for an AI system or a robot that demanded a companion, and hiring Noah as its playmate was their plan to appease it.

So when the special weapon against EVO kind turned out to be an EVO himself Noah was in shock. Soon Noah realized Rex _was_ special, not because he was a weapon but because Rex wasn't. Rex was Rex which made him plenty special to Noah.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Bramblerose4


	351. Team Generator Rex!

**Title: Team Generator Rex!  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Friendship; Misc  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon, Agent Six, Bobo-Haha, Doctor Rebecca Holiday  
**

**Warnings: ****_None_**

**Summary: Rex's support system.  
**

**Author's Note: Been re-watching _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ and this happened. Enjoy!**

**Team Generator Rex!  
**

Being humanity's promised salivation is a heavy burden. Sometimes it presses down on me ready to crush me the second I showed weakness. Luckily I've got the best support system to hold me up!

There's Agent Six who hones my body into a weapon able to tackle any threat.

Doctor Holiday weaves her magic ensuring my head's securely screwed on.

Bobo-Haha is in charge of morale, reminding me to have fun whenever I can.

Next, there's Noah. Noah possesses my heart, giving me something to strive for.

And then there's me; Rex, the hero.

Together we are Team Generator Rex!

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Bramblerose4


	352. Don't Try This At Home 1

**Title: Don't Try This At Home 1  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Friendship; Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon  
**

**Warnings: ****_None_**

**Summary: The boys are idiots who wanna try out a stunt.  
**

**Author's Note: A five part series for the week. Enjoy!**

**Don't Try This At Home  
**

He was on his way home from school when he heard it; the subtle whirl of air being chopped followed by the whopping cry of excitement as Rex hovered above the treetops.

Noah's heartbeat sped up and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth while Rex zoomed around in the air.

Noah tightened the straps of his backpack as Rex circled overhead. When he was sure it was secure he waved Rex over. Taking deep breaths he hopped on the balls of his feet and shook out his arms in preparation for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Bramblerose4


	353. Don't Try This At Home 2

**Title: Don't Try This At Home 2  
**

**Rating: K **

**Genre: General; Friendship; Humor  
**

**Characters/Parings: Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon  
**

**Warnings: ****_None_**

**Summary: The boys are idiots who wanna try out a stunt.  
**

**Author's Note: A five part series for the week. Enjoy!**

**Don't Try This At Home 2  
**

Rex grinned when he spotted Noah looking up at him. His smile widened when he saw Noah shake out his arms knowing Noah was game for what Rex was thinking.

They had watched a movie yesterday where the cornered hero was saved by his partner who had a jet pack strapped to his back. The second they saw the stunt they were going to try it themselves.

Rex figured Noah expected him to grab him by the wrists, but Rex had other plans. As he dove down towards the awaiting blond he wondered what Noah's reaction was going to be.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Bramblerose4


End file.
